Listen
by Azova10
Summary: Byun Baekhyun. Kedatangan sosok itu berhasil membuat gempar seisi kelas 1B, bahkan seluruh sekolah. Ada yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, tidak percaya, bahkan meremehkannya. Di hari pertamanya, Baekhyun malah diklaim sebagai kekasih oleh Sehun dan satu bangku dengan Chanyeol –siswa dingin dengan sejuta rahasia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

_**Kami, para kaum gay, juga manusia.**_

 _ **Kami memiliki hati, bisa tertawa juga bisa menangis.**_

 _ **Kalian menyebut kami menjijikan hanya karena kami menyukai sesama jenis.**_

 _ **Bukanlah keinginan kami untuk lahir seperti ini.**_

 _ **Tapi kami juga tidak malu, toh setiap manusia memiliki kekurangan masing-masing.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan dalam kelas 1B di SM High School pada hari Senin itu terasa berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, tepatnya ketika seorang laki-laki bermata sipit memasuki kelas tersebut. Seorang murid baru lebih tepatnya. Siswa-siswi dalam kelas itu tentu saja dikejutkan oleh kedatangan murid baru itu. Mereka terkejut bukan karena paras cantik murid baru itu atau apapun, tapi karena wajah laki-laki mungil tersebut yang mengingatkan mereka akan sosok seseorang yang tak ada lagi disana.

"Salam kenal." Murid baru itu membungkukkan badannya, kemudian menatap teman-teman barunya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu kalian~"

Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar kembali setelah beberapa detik keheningan. Beberapa dari mereka menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, sedangkan yang lainnya melayangkan tatapan meremehkan. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya penasaran dengan ekspresi teman-teman barunya. Ia ditatap begitu semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di SM High School tadi pagi. Lee Seonsaengnim yang mengantarkannya ke kelas itupun awalnya terkejut ketika bertemu Baekhyun di ruang guru tadi. Ia sempat bertanya apa ada yang salah, tapi pria paruh baya itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan diakhiri dengan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Baekhyun tidak berpikir apapun saat itu, jadi ia mengikuti langkah Lee Seonsaengnim menuju kelas barunya. Namun justru ekspresi terkejut itu terlihat lagi di kelas ini dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa. Apakah ada yang aneh di wajahnya?

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-ah, kau duduklah di–"

"Maaf, saya terlambat." Ucapan Lee Seonsaengnim terpotong ketika seorang siswa memasuki kelas tersebut. Kedatangan laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itu berhasil membuat seisi kelas menatapnya, termasuk Baekhyun. Laki-laki albino itu baru saja membungkukkan badannya pada Lee Seonsaengnim saat maniknya bertabrakan dengan manik Baekhyun. Dan reaksi yang didapat adalah hal yang sama dengan reaksi ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruang guru dan kelas 1B. Ekspresi terkejut dengan mata membulat sempurna. Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung, terutama ketika laki-laki bername-tag Oh Sehun itu mendekati dirinya dengan tangan terulur ke arah wajahnya. Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna, namun ia masih berada di tempatnya.

"Baek? I–ini..kau?" tanya Sehun terbata, masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Jarak tangannya dengan wajah manis Baekhyun saat ini hanya berkisar lima senti. Namun Baekhyun merasa tidak mengenal sosok di hadapannya ini, jadi inilah yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Jantungnya yang sempat berpacu cepat, kini seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"I–ini aku, Baek. Aku Sehun –kekasihmu." Sehun berkata dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Ia berusaha tersenyum pada laki-laki mungil di hadapannya, namun Baekhyun justru–

"Aku bukan gay."

Keheninganpun terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **LISTEN**

– **Prologue** –

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Jung Soojung**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, kau tahu dimana perpustakaan?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis, sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Matanya kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah bersikap dingin tanpa menjawabnya sama sekali.

Alis Baekhyun bertautan. "Hey, kau dengar aku?" Masih nol respon dari Chanyeol dan itu mulai membuat Baekhyun kesal. Laki-laki mungil itu menarik pulpen di tangan Chanyeol sehingga laki-laki tinggi itu menatapnya tajam. "Kutanya kau apa kau tahu dimana perpus–" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas. Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat kesal dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa. Ia hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. "Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu hendak bangkit dari duduknya, namun kehadiran dua laki-laki di hadapannya menghentikannya.

"Hai~" sapa laki-laki yang berwajah kotak. Baekhyun melihat namanya di name-tag laki-laki tersebut. Kim Jongdae.

"Uh..hai." Baekhyun membalas sapaannya dengan nada ragu seraya menatap wajah Jongdae.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan? Kami bisa mengantarmu kesana."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Sungguh?"

"Ya, tapi kami ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu. Kau tidak keberatan'kan?" Kini laki-laki berkulit tan yang bersuara. Baekhyun melirik name-tag laki-laki itu. Kim Jongin. Hm, duo Kim Jong –pikir Baekhyun. Setelahnya, Baekhyun memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada wajah duo Kim Jong.

"Well, selama itu bukan tentang pelajaran, aku akan berusaha menjawabnya. Aku sudah lama tidak sekolah, jadi aku ketinggalan banyak pelajaran."

Jongin dan Jongdae menautkan alis mereka bersamaan. Ditatapnya lekat wajah Baekhyun dengan mimik penasaran.

"Kenapa?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Jantungku lemah, jadi aku dirawat di RS selama beberapa bulan."

"Kau sakit?" Jongin mengonfirmasi. Baekhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Sejak kecil jantungku lemah, jadi aku sering masuk-keluar RS. Berbeda dengan saudara kembarku, dia selalu sehat. Aku iri padanya yang bisa bersekolah dengan normal. Karenanya, aku bersemangat sekali bisa sekolah seperti dulu~"

Jongin dan Jongdae sontak membulatkan matanya. "Kembar?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku punya saudara kembar, namanya Baekho. Dulunya dia sekolah disini, tapi karena otaknya yang encer, dia memilih untuk bersekolah di London. Sayangnya Eomma tak mengizinkanku sekolah di London bersama Baekho, padahal aku ingin satu sekolah lagi bersamanya."

Penuturan Baekhyun sontak membuat duo Kim Jong semakin kaget. Pembicaraan mereka bahkan menarik perhatian beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih di dalam kelas. Ini sungguh mengejutkan, juga membingungkan.

"Kau saudara kembar Kwon Baekho?" Jongdae sekali lagi memastikan. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Orangtua kami bercerai ketika kami masih SD, karena itu marga kami berbeda. Kalian kenal dia'kan? Kalau tidak salah, dia juga kelas 1B. Dia–"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau–tunggu dulu, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada–"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong ketika sosok Chanyeol muncul di antara mereka. Laki-laki tinggi itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa persetujuan laki-laki mungil itu. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan aneh ataupun seruan dari orang-orang dilewatinya, ia terus menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju atap sekolah. Baekhyun yang kebingungan juga tak berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, meski mulutnya tak berhenti bertanya. Laki-laki mungil itu sangat bingung. Bukankah tadi Chanyeol pergi keluar dari kelas? Kenapa tiba-tiba kembali ke kelas dan menarik tangannya?

"Yak, Park Chanyeol, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menutup pintu atap sekolah. Laki-laki tinggi itu berdiri memunggungi Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun masih menuntut jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Hening.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit dan Chanyeol masih tetap pada posisinya yang memunggungi Baekhyun tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ini mulai membuat Baekhyun jengah. Laki-laki mungil itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menghela napas kasar.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahuku kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Baekhyun mulai tak sabaran. Perlahan, laki-laki tinggi itu menghadap Baekhyun. Ia menatap laki-laki mungil itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Baekhyun jabarkan. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? –batin Baekhyun.

"Kau..," Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, "..siapanya Baekho?"

"Aku saudara kembarnya. Baekho tidak pernah cerita?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Dan Chanyeol dibuat speechless. Laki-laki tinggi itu justru memegang bahu Baekhyun erat.

"Baekho anak kembar?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Baekho benar-benar tidak pernah bercerita tentangku? Heol. Padahal dia sering sekali menceritakan tentang kalian."

"Di–dia menceritakan tentang kami?" Chanyeol semakin dibuat penasaran.

"Ya. Dia bilang dia memiliki teman-teman yang baik. Dia sering menyebutkan namamu, ah! Sehun juga. Baekho bilang kalian berdua sahabatnya."

"Selain itu?"

"Hm..dia berkata dia menyukai seseorang di kelasnya, tapi dia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama orang itu. Hey, apa kau tahu gadis yang disukai Baekho?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Gadis?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau pasti tahu'kan? Bukankah kalian bersahabat?"

Chanyeol tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Sudah jelas Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Baekho dengan siswa-siswi kelas 1B ataupun orang yang disukai Baekho. Ia bahkan masih tidak percaya sosok di hadapannya ini adalah saudara kembar dari sahabatnya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak tahu menahu mengenai Baekhyun karena Baekho tak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya. Baekho tidak terlalu suka bercerita tentang keluarganya. Yang Chanyeol tahu Baekho tinggal bersama Tuan Kwon. Karena itu, ketika Chanyeol melihat sosok Baekhyun yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Baekho, ia pikir mungkin ini semua hanya kebetulan. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu tidak ada yang namanya 'kebetulan' di dunia ini.

"Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah laki-laki tampan itu. Dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia melihat laki-laki mungil di hadapannya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau malah melamun?"

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras setelahnya. Sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya setiap kali ia sedang kesal, Chanyeol melihat Baekho di dalam diri Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk kemudian ia daratkan di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu saja bingung, terlebih ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Laki-laki mungil itu sempat ingin protes, tapi suara bass Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Baekho-ya.."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Yak, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku Baekhyun, bukan Baekho!"

Chanyeol tersentak setelahnya. Ketika pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun mengendur, laki-laki mungil itu segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol seraya memasang ekspresi ngeri sekaligus bingung.

"Kau kenapa, hah? Tiba-tiba saja memelukku dan memanggilku Baekho. Yak, aku tahu wajah kami sama persis, tapi kami berbeda, kau tahu? Dan jangan memelukku lagi seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut." Beberapa detik setelahnya, Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga ke arah Chanyeol. "Jangan-jangan..kau juga gay seperti Oh Sehun ya?"

Chanyeol tersentak kembali. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata membola, sedangkan Baekhyun masih menatapnya curiga. Sempat tercipta keheningan disana dan entah kenapa otak Chanyeol yang biasanya bekerja normal, kini tak bisa memikirkan satu alasan untuk menepis perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Oh Sehun tiba-tiba mengklaim Baekho sebagai kekasihnya? Baekho bukan gay, buktinya dia memiliki seorang gadis yang ia sukai." ucap Baekhyun, teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. "Atau jangan-jangan dia bertepuk sebelah tangan? Woah, aku jadi kasihan padanya."

Di saat Baekhyun disibukkan dengan berbagai macam spekulasinya, Chanyeol justru menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Baekhyun tahu Baekho pernah bersekolah disini dan bersahabat baik dengan Chanyeol juga Sehun, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Baekho selama bersekolah disini juga tentang orang yang disukai Baekho. Dan yang paling membuat Chanyeol bingung adalah jika Baekhyun memang benar saudara kembar Baekho, kenapa ia tidak tahu tentang kematian saudaranya sendiri?

Siapa sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maka dengarkanlah suara kami.**_

 _ **Karena inilah kami, manusia seperti kalian dengan satu perbedaan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

– **Prologue End–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari drama School 2015. Diangkat dari isu penindasan dan penolakan kaum gay. Dapet feel buat ngetik pas dengerin lagu Yoon Mirae yang 'I'll listen to what you have to say'. Padahal belom ngetik, tapi udah kebayang ceritanya dan mulai nyesek dada ini. Rencana awalnya sih membuat ini menjadi FF one-shoot, tapi malah jadi series gara-gara mikir ini kayaknya bakal seru kalo dijadikan series dan lagi bakal kepanjangan kalo dibuat one-shoot. Jalan cerita FF ini cukup pelik. Saya masih belum tahu ini akan menjadi angst atau nggak karena baru ngetik dikit, tapi saya harap pesan moralnya dapat kalian petik. Mohon beri tahu saya pendapat kalian tentang FF ini ya #bow**


	2. Chapter Real 1

Baekhyun masih mengoceh. Chanyeol tak terlalu mendengarkan karena ia sibuk berpikir. Memikirkan berbagai macam pertanyaan dalam benaknya yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Berapa kalipun Chanyeol memikirkannya, ini semua tetap tidak masuk di akal. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun yang merupakan saudara kembar Baekho, tidak mengetahui kematian Baekho? Apa Baekhyun sedang berbohong padanya? Tepat saat Chanyeol hendak bertanya padanya, suara bel pertanda jam istirahat sudah selesai terdengar.

"Ah, sudah masuk. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." ajak Baekhyun seraya berjalan mendekati pintu atap sekolah, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya. Laki-laki mungil itu menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. "Ada apa?"

"Kau–" Ucapan Chanyeol kembali terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar, menandakan seseorang meneleponnya. Ia merogoh ponsel di saku celananya dan mendapati nama Sehun disana. Dahi Chanyeol sempat berkerut, tapi ia tetap mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Halo?"

"Kau dimana?" tanya Sehun di seberang sana.

"Atap sekolah, kenapa?"

"Lee Seonsaengnim memanggil kita ke ruang konseling sekarang. Kutunggu disana."

TUT.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun agak penasaran. Chanyeol tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya, kemudian berjalan melewati Baekhyun.

"Aku dipanggil ke ruang konseling. Kau kembali duluan saja ke kelas."

Baekhyun malah terdiam di tempatnya. Ia nampak bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol. Pertama kali mereka bertemu, Chanyeol bersikap dingin pada Baekhyun. Tapi beberapa menit yang lalu, Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Dan sekarang, Chanyeol bersikap acuh lagi padanya.

"Dasar aneh." cibir Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **LISTEN**

 **Chapter 1 – The Guardians**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Seo Yuna**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Karakter duo Kim Jong di FF ini mungkin akan terlihat mirip seperti di FF Queen Bee, tapi mereka gak akan sering muncul. Oh ya, Seo Yuna disini yang anggota AOA itu ya. Saya belom pernah liat dia akting, tapi saya suka banget sama dia. Kalian bayangin aja karakternya yang jahat disini ya. FYI, Baekhyun belom operasi cangkok jantung ya. Last but not least, happy reading~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk di kursi ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam ruang konseling. Di hadapan mereka sudah duduk Lee Seonsaengnim. Pria paruh baya itu memasang mimik serius. Chanyeol dan Sehun yakin ada sesuatu yang akan Lee Seonsaengnim katakan pada mereka jika pria paruh baya itu sampai memanggil mereka ke ruang konseling. Ya, sesuatu yang serius.

"Ini tentang Byun Baekhyun." Lee Seonsaengnim memulai pembicaraan. Sehun dan Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan topik pembicaraan ini. "Entah kalian sudah tahu ini atau belum, Byun Baekhyun adalah saudara kembar Kwon Baekho. Baekhyun mengalami amnesia setelah mengetahui kematian Baekho. Semua kenangan yang pernah ia alami bersama Baekho masih ada, terkecuali saat Baekho meninggal. Jadi sampai sekarang, Baekhyun menganggap Baekho masih hidup. Kemarin Nyonya Byun datang ke sekolah dan menjelaskan situasinya pada pihak sekolah. Aku tak bisa memberi tahu detailnya, tapi aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian berdua karena dulu kalianlah yang paling dekat dengan Baekho."

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Entah kenapa keadaan terasa menegangkan bagi keduanya. Lee Seonsaengnim menghembuskan napas terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan kembali suaranya.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan tentang Baekho di hadapan Baekhyun. Aku ingin kalian membuatnya senyaman mungkin sekolah disini. Setiap kali Baekhyun membicarakan Baekho, ganti topik pembicaraan secepat mungkin. Apapun yang membuatnya teringat pada Baekho, aku ingin kalian menghapusnya. Dan yang paling penting," Lee Seonsaengnim menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian, "Jangan sampai Baekhyun tahu kasus Baekho. Jangan sampai kejadian yang sudah lalu terulang kembali. Kalian paham?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk meski terlihat agak ragu. Lee Seonsaengnim tersenyum lega melihat respon keduanya. Setelahnya, pria paruh baya itu menyuruh keduanya kembali ke kelas mereka. Namun ketika Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan di lorong sekolah, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol-pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menatap yang sedikit lebih pendek dengan alis bertautan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun tak menyahutnya. Laki-laki albino itu justru menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal kuat. Chanyeol menebak ini semua karena pembicaraan mereka dengan Lee Seonsaengnim tadi. Iapun menghela napas panjang, kemudian menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Matanya terus menatap ke bawah. Entah kenapa suaranya terasa sulit sekali keluar. "Aku.." Suara Sehun terdengar lirih. Ia menelan ludah sesaat, kemudian menutup matanya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun..dia–" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik serius. "Dia mengingatkanku pada Baekho. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

"Yak–"

"Kumohon, Yeol. Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya, terlebih ia menolak mentah-mentah orientasi seksualku. Aku tidak yakin bisa melindunginya." Suara Sehun memelan di ujung kalimat. Sedikit bergetar, ia melanjutkan, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi Baekho."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Well, ia tahu benar apa yang dirasakan Sehun. Laki-laki albino itu sangat mencintai sahabatnya dan terlihat jelas masih belum bisa melupakan Baekho. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, Sehun sendiri seperti mengalami trauma pasca meninggalnya Baekho. Chanyeol ingat benar Sehun tidak masuk beberapa hari ke sekolah dan terus mengurung diri di kamarnya, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Baekho. Butuh beberapa hari untuk membujuk Sehun kembali ke sekolah, tapi sungguh Chanyeol tak menyangka Baekhyun hadir dalam situasi seperti ini. Well, Chanyeol sebenarnya mengharapkan sedikit keajaiban dimana Sehun bisa move on dan melindungi Baekhyun karena ia adalah saudara kembar Baekho. Tapi sepertinya ekspektasi Chanyeol terlalu tinggi. Sehun masih belum bisa bangkit dari traumanya sendiri. Jadi, sepertinya Chanyeol harus melakukannya sendiri, melindungi Baekhyun dari traumanya.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang baru masuk ke kelasnya bersama Sehun. Ia sempat melirik Sehun, tapi laki-laki albino malah membuang muka. Penasaran, Baekhyun-pun berbisik pada Chanyeol, "Ada apa? Sepertinya ada hal yang serius?"

Chanyeol menatap datar Baekhyun. Telunjuknya mendorong dahi Baekhyun sehingga jarak kepala mereka tercipta beberapa senti. "Tidak ada yang penting."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pelit."

Pandangan mata laki-laki mungil itu kembali pada papan tulis di hadapannya tepat saat Chanyeol meliriknya. Laki-laki tinggi itu terus menatap Baekhyun untuk beberapa detik dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun tak lama setelahnya, ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengambil buku pelajaran di dalam tas-nya. Chanyeol membuka buku pelajarannya seraya memainkan pulpennya. Matanya menatap tulisan di buku itu, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak bisa fokus sama sekali pada buku itu ataupun materi yang diterangkan Ryu Seonsaengnim di depan kelas. Ia terus kepikiran pada Baekhyun juga perkataan Lee Seonsaengnim tadi.

" _Jangan sampai Baekhyun tahu kasus Baekho. Jangan sampai kejadian yang sudah lalu terulang kembali."_

Kejadian yang lalu ya? Hell, siapa juga yang ingin kejadian itu sampai terulang? Membayangkannya saja tidak berani, apalagi sampai membiarkannya terulang kembali.

" _Aku lelah, Yeol.." ucap Baekho lirih. Gurat kefrustrasian terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya._

Chanyeol berhenti memainkan pulpennya, kemudian melirik Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya, memerhatikannya dengan saksama. Benar-benar mirip –pikir Chanyeol. Dimulai dari wajah, suara, bahkan kebiasaan, semuanya mirip dengan Baekho. Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya Baekhyun ketika mendengar berita Baekho yang meninggal. Pasti sangat sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Baekhyun bahkan sampai kehilangan ingatannya. Dan bagian paling miris dari itu semua adalah Baekhyun menganggap Baekho masih hidup. Bagaimana jadinya kalau–

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Chanyeol segera menepis pemikiran buruknya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun sempat bingung melihat kelakuan teman sebangkunya itu, tapi itu tak mengganggunya sama sekali. Jadi, Baekhyun-pun kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada materi pelajaran yang diterangkan Ryu Seonsaengnim. Sementara di sudut lain di kelas itu, Sehun nampak memerhatikan Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa saat ini dadanya begitu sesak melihat sosok yang begitu mirip dengan sosok yang teramat dirindukannya terlihat jelas duduk di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ingin sekali Sehun menganggap itu adalah Baekho dan kemudian memeluknya begitu erat, tapi ia tak bisa.

Kenyataan memukulnya telak.

Baekho sudah meninggal dan Sehun harus menelan kenyataan pahit itu berulang kali.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja. "Baekho-ya, aku merindukanmu.."

Entah sampai kapan ia akan terus begini.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas ketika beberapa siswi menghampirinya. Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran mereka, menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian tersenyum pada mereka.

"Hai~" sapa Baekhyun ramah. Siswi-siswi itu mencibir dalam hati karena sapaan ramah dari Baekhyun itu. Ingin sekali mereka mengolok-olok sikap Baekhyun yang sok ramah itu, tapi pertama-tama mereka harus memastikan sesuatu. Seorang siswi bername-tag Seo Yuna mendekati meja Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun, yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Baekhyun.

"Kudengar kau adalah saudara kembar Kwon Baekho?" Yuna memulai siasatnya. Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut, Chanyeol sontak melirik Yuna. Tanpa sadar, laki-laki tinggi itu ikut menghentikan aktivitasnya seperti Baekhyun.

"Ya, kalian kenal'kan? Kudengar dia satu kelas dengan kalian."

Dua siswi di belakang Yuna terkekeh karena ucapan Baekhyun, sedangkan Yuna sendiri hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menertawakan murid baru yang polos ini.

"Ya, dia pernah satu kelas dengan kami. Sayang sekali dia sudah tidak ada ya?"

BRAK!

Yuna dan Baekhyun sontak menatap Chanyeol yang barusan tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja dengan tumpukan buku miliknya. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun dengan Yuna jauh berbanding terbalik. Jika Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kebingungan, Yuna dan teman-temannya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan meremehkan yang disertai sebuah seringaian. Chanyeol tahu pasti apa rencana Yuna dan teman-temannya itu. Maka laki-laki tinggi itu menatap gadis cantik itu dengan tajam, seolah mengancamnya lewat sorot matanya. Tapi itu seolah tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Yuna sudah sering melihatnya dulu, ketika Chanyeol membela Baekho.

"Yak, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, Chanyeol. Kau kenapa?" Yuna memprovokasi.

"Kau tidak ada kerjaan, hah? Pulang sana." Chanyeol mengusir Yuna dan teman-temannya.

"Aigoo~ kasar sekali. Tapi..," Yuna menyeringai, "Kenapa aku merasa seperti déjà vu ya? Apa ini perasaanku saja? Entah kenapa, aku merasa pernah melihat pemandangan ini se–"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Seo Yuna." tandas Chanyeol cepat. "Kau tak punya kesibukan lain selain mengganggu murid baru, hah? Bukankah anggota cheerleaders harus latihan setiap pulang sekolah?"

Yuna tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tidak sedang mengganggu murid baru, Park Chanyeol. Aku hanya sedang mengajak Baekhyun kenalan. Benar'kan, Baekhyun-ah? Coba beri tahu teman sebangkumu ini, apakah aku mengganggumu atau tidak."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Yuna bergantian. Ia cukup sadar dengan atmosfer di antara keduanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti dia harus segera menengahi perdebatan ini.

"Um..bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol nanti saja, Yuna-ya? Aku juga ingin mengenal teman-teman baruku." ucap Baekhyun seraya menoleh pada dua siswi di belakang Yuna, kemudian kembali menatap gadis berambut merah maroon itu. "Kita ngobrol saat kau sedang tidak sibuk ya?"

Yuna tertegun untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Arasseo." Ekor matanya melirik Chanyeol yang tengah mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kita ngobrol saat kita sama-sama senggang."

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap seraya tersenyum. "Tentu~"

Begitu Yuna dan kedua siswi lainnya pergi dari sana, Baekhyun segera menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Yak, kenapa kau kasar sekali padanya? Dia itu perempuan, kau tahu?"

"Kau itu tidak usah sok tahu. Lagipula apa kau tidak tahu ungkapan 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya'? Itu yang sedang kuajarkan padamu tentang Seo Yuna."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi kupikir dia gadis yang baik."

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya. Ia meraih tas ranselnya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke perpustakaan."

"Eh? Perpustakaan?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu kelas, kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Bukankah kau bilang kau mau ke perpustakaan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar karenanya. Iapun segera meraih tas ranselnya, kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari kelas 1B.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kesal makhluk tinggi di sebelahnya yang nampak cuek melihat Baekhyun kesulitan membawakan buku-buku perpustakaan di tangannya. Siapa lagi selain Park Chanyeol? Laki-laki jangkung itu justru sok sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, hah? Kau tidak lihat aku kesulitan membawa buku-buku ini?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Dimana sifat kelaki-lakianmu, hah? Kenapa merajuk seperti perempuan begitu?" Chanyeol balas menyindir tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukan berarti aku manja atau apapun. Aku hanya tak terbiasa. Jantungku lemah sejak kecil, jadi aku selalu dilarang melakukan hal-hal yang berat."

Chanyeol sempat terkejut, tapi kemudian ia netralkan kembali raut mukanya. "Penyakit macam apa itu? Seperti kakek-kakek saja."

"Yak, kau pikir ini kemauanku memiliki penyakit sialan ini? Ini sudah bawaan lahir, tahu!" Baekhyun protes. Ia tak sadar bahwa kaki-kakinya menghentak setiap kali ia melangkah, sebuah bentuk kekesalan. "Kalau memiliki penyakit itu sebuah pilihan, aku akan memilih untuk selalu sehat." gumamnya, tapi Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tengah menahan tawanya. Astaga, Baekhyun sungguh lucu ketika digoda, persis seperti Baekho.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Sini kubawakan setengahnya." Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah, dan itu membuat laki-laki mungil di sebelahnya tersenyum bocah. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Ia menatap tumpukan buku yang Baekhyun ambil dari beberapa rak tadi. Hampir semua mata pelajaran ada. "Yak, kau pikir kau tidak berlebihan, hah? Kenapa meminjam sebanyak ini?"

"Aku ini ketinggalan banyak pelajaran karena harus dirawat di RS, jadi aku harus mengejar ketinggalanku." ujar Baekhyun seraya mengambil buku bahasa Inggris di rak sebelah kanannya.

"Tapi'kan kau bisa menyicil. Kau pikir kau itu manusia super bisa mempelajari semua pelajaran sekaligus?"

"Ya akui aku tidak sepintar Baekho, tapi aku ini cepat belajar kok." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol. "Jadi aku yakin aku bisa mempelajarinya dalam waktu seminggu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Padahal ia tidak sedang membicarakan Baekho, tapi kenapa Baekhyun selalu menyangkut-pautkan semuanya dengan saudara kembarnya itu? Sebegitu sayangnyakah Baekhyun pada Baekho? Chanyeol bahkan memiliki Noona yang hanya bisa ia temui setahun tiga kali, tapi ia tak selalu memikirkan Noona-nya seperti Baekhyun memikirkan Baekho.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Seo Yuna tidak bagus ya? Kalian bermusuhan?" Baekhyun mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Mungkin."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tidak menyahutnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu malah menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit dijabarkan. Baekhyun tak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk mencari buku di setiap rak yang ia lalui. Dan itu menciptakan sebuah keheningan selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya–

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Jangan percaya dengan ucapan orang-orang disini."

Baekhyun kembali menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya memperingatkanmu saja."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Termasuk kau?"

Chanyeol tersentak. Laki-laki tinggi itu nampak berpikir, maniknya menatap manik Baekhyun untuk memastikan kesungguhan dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Dan Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Ya," Chanyeol menjawab seraya berjalan mendahului Baekhyun, "Termasuk aku."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Bukankah seorang teman selalu meminta temannya untuk mempercayainya? Kenapa Chanyeol malah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya?

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun, siapa yang akan kupanggil 'teman'?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Chanyeol.

"Kepercayaan itu terbentuk, Baekhyun. Seorang teman akan muncul jika dia sudah mendapatkan kepercayaanmu."

"Well, aku percaya padamu."

Chanyeol sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berpacu cepat karena ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Ya meskipun wajahmu itu tak bisa dipercaya, tapi entah kenapa aku mempercayaimu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. "Kau teman pertamaku di sekolah ini, jadi aku bisa mempercayaimu'kan?"

Chanyeol merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering. Ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa karena sejujurnya ia tidak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri. Namun yang ia tahu jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat dan matanya seolah tak bisa dialihkan dari Baekhyun. Senyuman itu, Chanyeol ingin melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu –seperti Baekho dulu. Ia tak mau senyuman itu sampai pudar. Ia ingin menjaga senyuman itu.

"Hey, kau baik-ba–"

"Dasar bodoh." Chanyeol menyela dengan ketus. Baekhyun hendak protes, tapi gerakan Chanyeol yang mengambil semua buku di tangan Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan kata-kata laki-laki mungil itu. Ia terkesiap dengan sikap Chanyeol yang berbanding terbalik dengan kata-kata ketusnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menilai buku dari sampulnya?" Dan Chanyeol melangkah mendahului Baekhyun setelahnya. Laki-laki mungil itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman lebar terkembang di bibirnya. Well, ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol, tapi satu hal yang Baekhyun ketahui.

Ia bisa mempercayai Chanyeol.

 **###**

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di depan gerbang SM High School ketika matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri disana. Sedang apa dia disana? Penasaran, Baekhyun-pun menghampiri laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun memanggil, Chanyeol menoleh. "Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak masuk ke kelas?"

"Aku menunggumu. Ayo ke kelas." jawabnya seraya berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu terlihat kebingungan, tapi ia tetap mengikuti langkah Chanyeol di depannya.

"Kenapa menungguku? Aku tahu dimana kelas kita kok." Chanyeol tak menyahut, ia terus menatap lurus ke depan. Baekhyun berpikir kembali. Tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan sesuatu. "Ah, atau mungkin ini kebiasaanmu? Baekho pernah bilang kau selalu menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah sehingga kalian bisa pergi ke kelas bersama."

Chanyeol refleks menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun sendiri juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol penasaran. Laki-laki tinggi itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Anggap saja itu kebiasaanku. Ayo."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia masih bingung, tapi akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berlari menyusul Chanyeol. Ketika mereka sudah berada di depan deretan loker, mereka bertemu dengan Sehun disana. Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran laki-laki albino itu duluan.

"Sehun-ah~" Baekhyun memanggil Sehun, membuat laki-laki albino itu menoleh ke arahnya. Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun menyerukan nama Sehun, ikut menatap laki-laki albino itu. Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar. "Selamat pagi~"

Sehun tidak menyahutnya. Tapi tanpa disadari Baekhyun, jantung Sehun berdebar keras. Untuk beberapa detik, Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi ia seperti melihat Baekho disana. Sehun hampir saja berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun, namun itu terhenti ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Chanyeol. Dan itu menyadarkan Sehun. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu bukanlah Baekho. Sehun-pun cepat-cepat membuang muka dan berjalan menuju kelas.

"Dia kenapa sih? Sikapnya dingin sekali." ujar Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, kemudian menutup lokernya. "Dia sedang dalam mood jelek akhir-akhir ini. Lebih baik kau jauh-jauh darinya."

"Mood jelek? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun jengah. "Kau pikir aku Eomma-nya? Sudahlah, cepat ambil bukumu sebelum bel berbunyi."

Baekhyun mencibir kesal. Padahal kemarin Chanyeol bersikap baik padanya, tapi lagi-lagi ia bersikap ketus. Benar-benar aneh –pikirnya. Laki-laki mungil itupun segera mengambil beberapa buku di lokernya, kemudian menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

"Untuk tugas ini, aku akan membagi kelompoknya sendiri. Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang." Jung Seonsaengnim melihat kertas catatan miliknya, kemudian membacanya, "Kelompok pertama: Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, dan Seo Yuna."

Chanyeol sontak menatap Sehun ketika anggota kelompok satu diumumkan. Laki-laki albino terlihat sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang tersenyum pada Yuna yang dibalas senyuman pula oleh gadis itu, namun setelahnya gadis itu menyeringai pada Chanyeol –yang sedang menatapnya. Sontak itu membuat rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Ini sungguh bukan situasi yang menguntungkan. Sehun masih belum siap berdekatan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yakin Yuna akan memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk memojokkan Baekhyun.

"Sial.." ucap Chanyeol.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Harapan satu-satunya hanyalah Sehun, tapi apakah ia bisa melindungi Baekhyun sendirian?

"Seonsaengnim?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya. Guru muda itu sontak menghentikan ucapannya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Bisakah aku tukar kelompok?"

"Tidak bisa, Chanyeol-ah. Kelompok ini sudah kususun dengan topik yang sudah kubagi-bagi pula. Kau tidak bisa bertukar kelompok." tutur Jung Seonsaengnim.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pasrah, kemudian mengangguk paham. Di sudut kelas, nampak Yuna tengah tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Hell, tentu saja Chanyeol menyadarinya, tapi ia berusaha tidak mengindahkannya. Pandangan Chanyeol justru terpaku pada Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Satu hembusan napas panjang kembali terdengar di bibir Chanyeol. Well, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta Sehun untuk melindungi Baekhyun sendirian. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Seo Yuna berada di dekat Baekhyun terlalu lama. Gadis itu pasti akan membahas kasus Baekho di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Nah, itu adalah kelompok kalian. Kumpulkan tugas ini minggu depan dalam bentuk hard copy. Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan." Jung Seonsaengnim tersenyum sesaat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kelas 1B.

.

.

Sehun tak bisa duduk tenang di kursinya semenjak kerja kelompok untuk tugas dari Jung Seonsaengnim dimulai satu jam yang lalu. Ia, Baekhyun, dan Yuna sedang duduk berhadapan di kelas 1B yang sepi. Sehun sudah berusaha untuk memfokuskan otaknya pada tugas bagiannya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang tidak menyadarinya, tapi Yuna menyadarinya. Dan melihat itu, sebesit rencana jahat ingin Yuna lakukan saat ini. Gadis itupun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas bagiannya.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Yuna, begitupun dengan Sehun. Yuna tersenyum palsu pada laki-laki mungil itu. "Kalau diperhatikan dari dekat begini, aku seperti sedang duduk dengan Baekho saja. Kalian identik ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Begitulah."

"Aku jadi iri. Aku juga ingin memiliki kembaran, pasti rasanya seperti sedang bercermin ya?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Ya, sepertinya begitu. Karena kami identik, banyak orang yang salah menyebutkan nama kami."

"Begitukah? Ah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang benar juga sih." Yuna melirik Sehun. "Sehun saja sampai salah mengira."

Baekhyun refleks menoleh pada Sehun. Namun laki-laki albino itu menatap ke meja, seolah tidak mau menatap Baekhyun. Yuna tahu persis Sehun sedang meredam emosinya. Terlihat dari kepalan tangannya yang menguat. Dan ini membuat gadis itu semakin ingin berbuat jahat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu dimana Baekho sekarang? Dia tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum pergi."

"Benarkah? Aish, bocah itu." Air muka Baekhyun jadi tidak enak hati ketika ia menatap Yuna. "Maafkan dia ya? Mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat untuk sekolah di London. Seharusnya dia pamitan dulu dengan teman-temannya sebelum pindah sekolah."

"Pindah sekolah?" Yuna menahan tawanya. "Kau pikir dia–"

"Kalian tidak akan mengerjakan tugas kalian? Hari sudah mulai sore." Sehun tiba-tiba memotong. Yuna memutar bola matanya.

"Ah, benar juga." ucap Baekhyun ketika baru menyadari matahari sore yang sebentar lagi tenggelam. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di rumah masing-masing saja? Kita diskusikan lagi nanti lusa." usulnya.

"Kupikir itu bukan ide yang buruk." Sehun menimpali tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Ia menutup buku miliknya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sedangkan Yuna dengan gerakan malas menutup bukunya juga, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo pulang!" seru Baekhyun seraya memakai tas ranselnya. Laki-laki mungil itu berjalan keluar kelas duluan, meninggalkan Sehun dan Yuna di dalam kelas.

Hening.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua bersekongkol untuk melindungi si Byun itu ya?" Yuna mencibir. Ia menatap remeh Sehun. "Cara kalian benar-benar norak, seperti dulu."

Sehun menatap tajam gadis cantik di hadapannya. "Dan kau akan mengulang kejadian yang sudah lalu?"

Yuna mengertakkan giginya kesal. "Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang menyebarkan rumor sialan itu."

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa?" Sehun menyandangkan tas ranselnya di bahunya. "Kau dan kebohonganmu benar-benar membuatku muak." Kemudian pergi dari kelas, meninggalkan Yuna yang tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mata gadis berambut merah maroon itu sudah berkaca-kaca, tapi di saat yang bersamaan menampilkan kekesalan yang teramat disana.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, sialan." desis Yuna. "Bukan aku."

.

.

"Oh? Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan lokernya. Laki-laki tinggi itu melepaskan headphone di telinganya seraya menegakkan posisi berdirinya yang tadi menyandar ke loker.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Bagus. Ayo pulang."

"Yak, kau sengaja menungguku?"

"Sekalian saja. Aku juga baru beres kerja kelompok."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju lokernya untuk menyimpan beberapa bukunya. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun muncul. Laki-laki albino itu sempat melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Chanyeol ketika melewati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol-pun membalas senyuman itu. Sebuah hembusan napas lega keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Well, sepertinya semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja selagi ia tidak berada di dekat Baekhyun.

"Yak, cepatlah. Bus selanjutnya akan segera datang."

"Aish, arasseo, arasseo. Tidak sabaran sekali sih?" gerutu Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda ia sedang kesal. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum geli melihatnya. Astaga, Baekhyun bahkan lebih sering mengerucutkan bibirnya daripada Baekho dulu. Mungkinkah Baekho yang menirukan Baekhyun?

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis naik sebelah. Ia baru saja memutar tubuhnya, tapi kemudian menemukan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum tidak jelas. Tertangkap basah seperti itu, Chanyeol segera berdehem, kemudian menetralkan kembali raut mukanya.

"Apa ada larangan untuk tidak boleh tersenyum?" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Chanyeol. Well, ia benar-benar dongkol akan sikap aneh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Baekho dulu bisa bersahabat dengan laki-laki tinggi itu. Chanyeol sebentar-sebentar bersikap baik, tapi kemudian berubah ketus dan menjengkelkan. Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol memiliki dua kepribadian. Di saat Baekhyun tengah memikirkan sikap Chanyeol yang aneh, di belakang sana, Chanyeol tengah menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak karena sikap Baekhyun yang mudah sekali digoda.

 **TBC**

 **Ternyata banyak yang suka drama School 2015 ya? Dan syukurlah FF ini disambut dengan baik pula. Saya berharap bisa menemukan ending yang bagus untuk FF ini karena –seperti biasa– saya baru kepikiran sampe konflik utama aja. Well, masih banyak rahasia yang belum terkuak. Untuk flashback, akan saya ceritakan di beberapa chapter mendatang ya. Silakan di-review dulu~**

 **Untuk:**

 **Luphbepz: maaf ya, saya udah ketok palu, jadi nama-nama cast gak bisa saya ganti-ganti lagi. Ga usah bayangin NU'EST, cukup bayangin dua-duanya Baekhyun (kaena saya buat mukanya sama kok).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Catatan: Tulisan miring (italic) untuk kejadian masa lalu. Tulisan normal untuk kejadian masa kini.**

 _ **Satu tahun yang lalu..**_

" _Baekhyun-ah, ayolah! Kalau kau tidak makan, kau tidak akan bisa mengikuti ujian!" Baekho menggerutu, tapi Baekhyun terlihat cuek. Ia malah terlihat sibuk dengan buku-buku di tangannya dan itu mulai membuat Baekho kesal. Dengan kasar, Baekho mengambil buku di tangan Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun, dengarkan Hyung-mu!"_

 _Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya –kesal dengan sikap kaku Baekho. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap jengkel saudara kembarnya. "Kita hanya berbeda tujuh menit, Baekho."_

" _Terserah, tapi kau tetap harus makan. Sekarang." tandas Baekho._

" _Baekho-ya, kau tahu aku ini tidak sepintar kau. Aku harus belajar kalau aku mau lulus." Baekhyun merajuk._

" _Percuma saja belajar kalau kau masih sakit seperti ini, bodoh. Kau tetap tidak akan bisa mengikuti ujian."_

 _Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Ck, arasseo, arasseo. Mana makanannya?" Baekho tersenyum lebar, kemudian memberikan mangkuk berisikan bubur pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memasang mimik jijik melihat santapan itu. Entah sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya ia memakan menu itu semenjak ia dirawat di RS Kyunghee. "Ugh, apa RS ini kekurangan makanan?"_

" _Itu namanya bubur dan itu makanan, Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun menyendokkan bubur di mangkuk itu, kemudian mengucurkannya kembali ke mangkuk seperti air terjun. Raut mukanya tambah dongkol melihat betapa encernya bubur RS itu. Ia menatap Baekho dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Kau sebut ini makanan? Aku bahkan ragu orang-orang sakit bisa cepat sembuh karena makan makanan seperti ini." cibirnya. "Bisakah aku makan makanan layak makan?"_

 _Baekho menatap datar Baekhyun. "Kalau kau tidak memakan buburnya, aku akan memakan semua persediaan strawberry-mu."_

" _TIDAK BOLEH!"_

 _Baekho menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, habiskan buburnya." Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan kembali bibirnya. Tapi apa peduli Baekho? Yang penting Baekhyun menghabiskan bubur itu. Sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan terukir di bibir tipis Baekho ketika Baekhyun mulai memakan buburnya –meski dengan menggerutu tidak jelas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **LISTEN**

 **Chapter 2 – The Limitation of Option**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Seo Yuna**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Chapter kali ini adalah jembatan menuju konflik awal. Pas ngetik chapter ini, saya rada nyesek karena disini karakter Baekhyun itu benar-benar sayang sama Baekho. Agak miris memang, tapi biar greget aja. Oke, silakan dibaca langsung.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Byun tersenyum manis ketika melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Wanita paruh baya itu nampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi di dapur.

"Selamat pagi~" sapanya. Baekhyun tersenyum membalasnya. Nyonya Byun meletakkan segelas susu strawberry di atas meja ketika Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja makan. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Nyenyak, seperti biasa." Baekhyun menyesap susu strawberry kesukaannya, kemudian mengambil sumpit di atas meja. Laki-laki mungil itu mulai menyantap sarapannya tanpa melunturkan senyumannya. Nyonya Byun yang menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tersenyum terus semenjak ia keluar dari kamarnya, akhirnya tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau nampak senang sekali. Ada apa?"

"Aku memimpikan Baekho tadi malam. Dalam mimpi, dia memaksaku memakan bubur RS yang encer itu. Eomma tahu? Dia bahkan mengancam akan memakan semua persediaan strawberry-ku kalau aku tidak menghabiskan bubur itu." Baekhyun terkekeh di sela kalimatnya, tak menyadari perubahan air muka Nyonya Byun. Laki-laki mungil itu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak percaya aku memimpikannya, padahal kejadian itu sudah setahun berlalu."

"B–begitukah?" Nyonya Byun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun dengan berpura-pura mengaduk sup di dalam panci.

"Eomma, aku merindukan Baekho. Semenjak dia sekolah di London, tak pernah sekalipun ia menghubungi kita. Apa dia melupakan kita?"

Gerakan tangan Nyonya Byun yang sedang mengaduk sup terhenti. Wanita paruh baya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih dengan posisi membelakangi Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun masih menanti respon Eomma-nya. Menyadari keheningan di dalam ruangan itu, Nyonya Byun segera berdehem dan memikirkan alasan yang logis untuk ia berikan pada anaknya.

"Mungkin Baekho sibuk disana. Kau tahu di London berbeda dengan di Korea, apalagi Baekho mengambil beasiswa disana. Dia harus rajin belajar, bukan?" Nyonya Byun berucap senormal mungkin meski jantungnya tak berdetak normal.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Eomma benar." cicitnya. Mendadak nafsu makannya berkurang mengingat hal itu. Sedangkan Nyonya Byun disana hanya bisa melirik iba Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin membohongi Baekhyun, tapi keadaan ini memaksanya. Ia tidak ingin kesehatan Baekhyun semakin terganggu hanya karena ia kembali terpukul atas kematian Baekho. Ia tak punya pilihan yang lebih baik daripada ini.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah –tempat Chanyeol menunggunya. Wajah laki-laki mungil itu terlihat lesu. Penasaran, Chanyeol-pun menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yak." panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Baekhyun yang merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan ambigu Chanyeol, mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Wajahku memang begini, bodoh. Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku."

Chanyeol kelihatan bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun. Ia tidak biasanya ketus di pagi hari. Laki-laki tinggi itupun berlari kecil menyusul Baekhyun. "Yak, kenapa kau marah-marah begitu? Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk bersikap aneh?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Kau sendiri kenapa, hah? Apa kau sadar dengan kelakuanmu itu? Kau itu seperti memiliki alter ego!"

"Hah? Alter ego?"

"Ya, alter ego! Sebentar-sebentar baik, sebentar-sebentar ketus. Kau yang aneh, bukan aku!"

Chanyeol sempat menganga, tapi tak lama kemudian ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya. Baekhyun bersikap aneh pagi ini, tapi entah kenapa ini terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol. Ini seperti melihat anak TK yang merajuk pada Hyung-nya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Yak, kau itu kenapa? Sedang PMS ya?" ledek Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun dibuatnya semakin kesal. Laki-laki mungil itupun menendang lutut Chanyeol cukup keras sehingga laki-laki tinggi itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Yak, kau–"

Chanyeol tak sempat melemparkan protesannya karena Baekhyun segera berlari seraya menjulurkan lidahnya guna mengolok-olok Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu tentu saja kesal. Jadi dengan derap sedikit tertatih, ia mengejar Baekhyun. Dan terjadilah acara saling mengejar di lorong sekolah. Chanyeol sudah bisa berlari normal, jadi ia segera mempercepat larinya. Baekhyun yang tak biasa berlari kencang (karena penyakitnya) bisa terkejar oleh Chanyeol dengan cepat. Hell, tentu saja. Dengan jantung yang sehat dan kaki yang panjang, itu menguntungkan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyusul Baekhyun. Setelah laki-laki tinggi itu berhasil menahan tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-pun menariknya dan mengurung tubuh mungil itu dengan menempelkan kedua tangannya di dinding.

"Tu–tunggu dulu. Napasku..hosh..sesak..hosh..hosh.." Baekhyun memegang jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Itu agak nyeri karena ia baru berlari lagi setelah sekian lama.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan mengasihanimu hanya karena penyakitmu, tahu?"

"Bagus," Baekhyun ikut menyeringai, "Karena aku benci dikasihani."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum puas. Laki-laki tinggi itupun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak bergerak sedikitpun karena ia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya pasca berlari tadi. Namun ketika jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis, Chanyeol melihat raut panik di wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Y–yak, kau mau apa, hah?" Baekhyun tergagap –pertanda ia gugup.

Seringaian Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Memberimu pelajaran~"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. Namun ketika Chanyeol memiringkan kapalanya, yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah membulatkan matanya. Dan–

"AUWW!" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan ketika gigi Chanyeol menggigit hidungnya. Refleks, Baekhyun menutup hidungnya yang agak merah. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Sedangkan laki-laki tinggi itu hanya menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun sembari tersenyum santai ketika Baekhyun melemparinya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau–" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol, "DASAR PSYCHO!"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya cuek, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Siulan menyebalkan terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun yang masih terkejut justru mematung disana. Apa-apaan barusan itu? Baru kali ini Baekhyun mendapatkan pelajaran seperti itu. Dan pelajaran macam apa yang menggigit hidung orang lain?! Orang normal tak melakukan hal seperti itu! –batin Baekhyun.

"PARK CHANYEOL, AWAS KAU!"

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir ketika melihat Baekhyun memegangi dada kirinya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Jadi sekarang kau peduli, hah?"

"Lumayan. Kau memegangi dadamu terus setelah berlari tadi."

Baekhyun menatap kesal Chanyeol. "Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa, hah?!"

"Yak, kau yang pertama kali menendang lututku, kemudian kabur begitu saja. Secara teknis, aku tidak bersalah disini."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ya, ya, tentu saja. Aku lupa kau punya alter ego."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa hubungannya alter ego dengan semua ini?"

"Orang yang memiliki alter ego itu keras kepala, tidak akan mengalah ketika berdebat."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Astaga, Byun. Kau terlalu mengada-ada. Aku bahkan tidak punya alter ego." Baekhyun mencibir seraya memutar bola matanya. "Daripada itu, jantungmu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, sudah lebih baik sekarang."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega. Ia kemudian mengacak surai Baekhyun seraya tersenyum tipis. "Makanya jangan lari-larian seperti tadi lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Mulutnya melongo. Matanya bahkan membulat sempurna saking tak percayanya ia dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Alter ego benar-benar mengerikan ya? Kau yang selalu bicara ketus, baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau khawatir padaku? Omo.."

Chanyeol menatap datar laki-laki mungil yang seperti Drama Queen itu. "Aku tidak punya alter ego, bodoh."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Daebak~ kau bersikap ketus lagi."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia menolak untuk peduli pada sikap berlebihan Baekhyun. "Terserahlah." Namun tak lama, ia teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah jantungmu itu harus segera dioperasi?"

"Well, Eomma bilang ada seseorang yang mendonorkan jantungnya padaku, tapi aku belum ingin melakukan operasi cangkok jantung."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Bukankah lebih cepat, lebih baik?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku masih bisa bertahan dengan jantungku kok." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. "Aku ingin Baekho ada di dekatku ketika operasi itu dilaksanakan."

Ucapan Baekhyun tentu saja membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

"Banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa aku lebih kuat daripada Baekho, tapi sebenarnya aku takut pada operasi seperti itu." Baekhyun memudarkan senyumannya. Gurat kegelisahan bercampur ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Yang kubaca dari internet, operasi cangkok jantung itu termasuk operasi besar. Membayangkannya saja membuatku ketakutan." Baekhyun tersenyum kembali, tipis tapi tulus. "Karenanya, aku ingin Baekho ada di sisiku untuk menguatkanku."

Chanyeol sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana jika si pendonor jantung itu adalah Baekho? Kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Mengingat Baekho sudah meninggal dan dia adalah saudara kembar Baekhyun yang membutuhkan donor jantung, bisa saja orang dermawan itu adalah Baekho sendiri. Dan hal lain yang Chanyeol pikirkan –sekaligus khawatirkan– adalah seandainya pendonor jantung itu benar-benar Baekho, kapan Baekhyun akan melakukan operasi cangkok jantung itu? Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Baekho sebenarnya sudah meninggal. Mungkinkah laki-laki mungil itu akan menolak dioperasi begitu tahu donor jantung yang didapatkannya adalah jantung saudara kembarnya sendiri? Jujur, itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Tanpa sadar, laki-laki tinggi itu malah terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"..yeol? Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berhasil meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu segera memfokuskan dirinya pada Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa melamun?" tanyanya.

"T–tidak kenapa-kenapa." Chanyeol menjawab dengan sedikit kegugupan di suaranya. "Aku ke toilet dulu." Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menghiraukan raut kebingungan Baekhyun. Begitu Chanyeol memasuki toilet laki-laki, laki-laki jangkung itu segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air beberapa kali. Setelahnya, ia menghembuskan napas panjang seraya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dekat wastafel.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini?" gumamnya.

Ya, ini sungguh terasa rumit bagi Chanyeol. Ia bertugas untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan menghapus nama Baekho di otak Baekhyun, tapi justru laki-laki mungil itu yang membuat segalanya menjadi sulit. Setiap pembicaraan yang bahkan tak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan Baekho, selalu saja berujung dengan Kwon Baekho. Tapi entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa jahat karena tugasnya ini. Ia memang ingin Baekhyun tidak mengetahui hal buruk yang menimpa Baekho, tapi di saat yang sama, ia merasa ini semua salah. Chanyeol seperti menghapus paksa sosok yang teramat berharga bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu mengerti masalah keluarga si kembar, tapi dalam sudut pandangnya, bukankah itu sebuah kejahatan menghapus nama orang yang disayangi secara paksa? Jujur, ini membuat Chanyeol bingung. Entah tugas mana yang harus ia laksanakan. Haruskah ia menuruti perintah Lee Seonsaengnim atau haruskah ia beri tahu hal yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun? Tapi bukankah cepat atau lambat, Baekhyun juga akan mengetahui semua ini? Ia tak bisa selamanya dibohongi seperti ini.

.

.

Chanyeol yang baru kembali dari toilet, mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia melihat Sehun bangkit dari bangku milik Chanyeol. Laki-laki albino itu tidak meliriknya sama sekali saat ia kembali ke bangkunya sendiri. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, masih dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kenapa Sehun duduk di bangkuku tadi?"

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar pada Sehun, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Saat kau keluar dari kelas, dia tiba-tiba saja duduk disini tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku sendiri bingung."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun. Senyuman tipis terlukis samar di bibir Chanyeol. Well, ia mengerti sekarang kenapa Sehun duduk di bangkunya tadi. Sehun pasti ingin melindungi Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, Seo Yuna dan teman-temannya akan menggunakan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk mengganggu Baekhyun. Meskipun tidak terlihat jelas seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan, Sehun juga sedang berusaha melindungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol senang melihat usaha Sehun. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sanggup melindungi Baekhyun, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran seperti ini. Namun di atas semua itu, Chanyeol merasa terbantu.

"Hey, apa benar Sehun itu seorang gay?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

"Hm..entahlah. Maksudku, aku tidak berpikir bahwa bahwa gay itu menjijikan atau semacamnya karena orientasi seksual bukanlah hal yang bisa kita atur semau kita. Tapi aku tetap berpikir itu adalah hal yang salah."

Chanyeol terkejut akan penuturan Baekhyun. Meski tanpa diketahui laki-laki mungil itu, jantung Chanyeol berdebar tak karuan.

"Apa kau juga seorang gay?" Baekhyun berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Entah kenapa, pertanyaan itu membuat lidah Chanyeol kelu. Ini benar-benar seperti déjà vu. Dulupun Chanyeol pernah ditanya seperti ini oleh sosok yang wajahnya mirip dengan Baekhyun. Diapun juga ingat dulu ia terdiam cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun tanpa disadari Chanyeol, kediamannya itu menciptakan spekulasi aneh di diri Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Chanyeol. "Kau..jangan-jangan–"

"Aku normal." Chanyeol menyela. Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku masih suka perempuan kok."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega karena jawaban itu. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di sudut bibir Baekhyun, tapi itu justru membuat dada Chanyeol nyeri. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Apakah ia sedang mengulangi hal yang sudah lalu?

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Yuna cantik juga ya?" Sorot mata Chanyeol berubah tajam ketika nama gadis itu disebutkan, tapi dengan polosnya Baekhyun bertanya padanya, "Apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh. "Kenapa kau kelihatannya tidak suka aku membicarakan Yuna? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Cih, bermimpi saja tidak pernah." sahutnya dingin tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, tidak apa'kan kalau aku mendekatinya?"

"Tidak boleh."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia tidak bisa mengumbar kebusukan Yuna di hadapan Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa laki-laki mungil itu tahu apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu pada saudara kembarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu saja." Chanyeol melirik tajam Baekhyun sekilas. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan para siswi di sekolah ini, terutama Seo Yuna."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, sungguh. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sikap orang-orang di sekolah ini seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar darinya. Dimulai ketika ia memasuki kawasan sekolah ini sampai berbagai tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Baekhyun ingin menanyakan hal itu, tapi di lain sisi, ia merasa sikapnya berlebihan. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya, begitulah Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit ragu. Kenapa ia tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan para siswi di sekolah ini? Apa yang salah jika Baekhyun tertarik pada Seo Yuna? Bukankah itu hal yang normal?

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di atap sekolah. Karena kantin sekolah penuh sekali, jadi mereka putuskan untuk makan siang disana.

"Kau suka susu strawberry?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, semua yang berbau strawberry aku suka."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Feminin sekali."

"Yak, aku ini laki-laki, tahu?" Baekhyun tak terima.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol menyeringai ketika melirik Baekhyun. "Laki-laki feminin."

"Yak, kau mau kutendang lagi?!" ancam Baekhyun seraya berkacak pinggang. Tapi yang diancam malah tertawa. Kesal, Baekhyun-pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menolak untuk peduli pada sikap aneh Park Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam untuk detik berikutnya karena sibuk memakan menu makan siang masing-masing. Namun tak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan itu dengan pertanyaan yang Chanyeol ingin hindari.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tahu siapa orang yang disukai Baekho?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak menghentikan pergerakan mulut dan tangan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu perlahan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya, menuntut sebuah jawaban yang pasti.

"Dia seorang perempuan'kan?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, dan kali ini lidah Chanyeol dibuatnya kelu. Chanyeol melihat kesungguhan dalam mata Baekhyun yang mengharapkan sebuah jawaban 'ya' dari mulutnya. Chanyeol kembali terjebak dalam kebimbangannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membohongi Baekhyun lebih jauh, tapi jika ia menjawab sesuai dengan kenyataan, itu akan berakibat fatal pada Baekhyun sendiri. Kenangan buruk yang Baekhyun lupakan akan teringat kembali.

Sial.

"Ya." Sebuah kebohongan meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol. "Dia seorang perempuan."

Namun itu menghasilkan senyuman lega di bibir Baekhyun. "Syukurlah."

Chanyeol tak sadar ucapannya itu juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa apa-apa karena saat ini ia ditempatkan dalam posisi dengan pilihan terbatas.

"Siapa namanya?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah. Baekho tak pernah cerita."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak tahu? Kau'kan sahabatnya, masa tidak tahu?"

"Setiap orang memiliki rahasia masing-masing, kau tahu?"

"Berarti Baekho juga tidak tahu rahasiamu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Dia tahu."

"Benarkah?!" Mata Baekhyun berbinar senang. Sebuah seringaian kemudian menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan tanyakan rahasia memalukanmu pada Baekho, nyehehehe~"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Ia memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya.

Hening kembali.

.

" _Ulgoissneun seulpeun nege himdeureodeon nege._

 _Gaseumeuro bulleojuneun neorwihan norae._

 _Honjaran saenggagi deulttae kkapjagi nunmuri nalttae._

 _Amudo neoui gyeote eopsdago neukkilttae._

 _Gieokhae honjaga aningeol sesangi neul apeugehaedo.."_

.

Chanyeol menutup matanya saat Baekhyun melantunkan sebuah lagu. Suaranya begitu merdu, persis seperti suara Baekho. Chanyeol selalu menyukai suara Baekho. Suara Baekho begitu jernih bagaikan aliran sungai dengan hembusan angin yang lembut di atasnya. Chanyeol sempat berpikir tidak akan pernah mendengar suara ini bernyanyi lagi, tapi saat ini –detik ini– ia mendengar suara yang sama persis dengan suara sahabatnya itu, tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu. Hati Chanyeol teramat tenang dibuatnya. Ia ingat sahabatnya itu suka sekali bernyanyi. Baekho pintar sekali menyanyikan lagu dengan genre yang berbeda, tapi Chanyeol lebih suka jika laki-laki mungil itu menyanyikan lagu balad, seperti lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan Baekhyun saat ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, ketika matanya ditutup seperti ini, Chanyeol merasa Baekho-lah yang tengah bernyanyi saat ini. Begitu merdu, ditambah dengan angin yang berhembus lembut di atap sekolah, perpaduannya membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat.

.

" _Ijen oerowodo seulpeodo uljineunma._

 _Maleopsi neol anajulge neoui yaegil deureojulge._

 _Dorabwa naega isseulge niga heullinnunmul modu dakkajulge._

 _Neoui oeroumdo.."_

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan ketika Baekhyun selesai bernyanyi.

"Baekho sering menyanyikan lagu ini setiap kali jantungku sakit." Chanyeol tersentak akan ucapan Baekhyun. "Aku..sejak kecil selalu menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarku, termasuk Baekho. Tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh. Aku hampir saja menyerah karena tak kunjung mendapatkan donor jantung yang cocok." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. "Tapi kemudian Baekho akan memukul kepalaku dan mulai menceramahiku panjang lebar. Meskipun intonasinya terdengar kesal juga menyebalkan, aku bisa merasakan rasa khawatir yang sangat besar disana. Karenanya, aku tak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Dan setelahnya, Baekho pasti akan menyanyikan lagu itu untukku." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat rasa rindu di hatinya membuat matanya berlinangan airmata. "Aku merindukan suaranya yang menyanyikan lagu ini.."

Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana meresponnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Rasa bersalah juga rasa sedih bercampur jadi satu. Chanyeol sungguh tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Baekhyun mengetahui kenyataan pahit tentang Baekho. Apakah senyuman Baekhyun tak akan muncul lagi? Apa mungkin Baekhyun akan membencinya? Bagaimana jika kesehatan Baekhyun semakin terganggu jika ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya?

"Konyol ya? Padahal suara kami sama, tapi aku merindukan suaranya." Baekhyun terkekeh seraya menghapus linangan airmatanya. Ia menghembuskan napas sekali, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kuharap Baekho bisa segera kembali, jadi aku juga bisa segera melakukan operasi itu."

Chanyeol penasaran, apakah keajaiban itu benar-benar ada? Jika memang keajaiban itu benar-benar ada, jika itu tidak bisa terjadi pada Baekho, tak bisakah itu terjadi pada Baekhyun?

Sekali saja.

.

.

Jam pelajaran berikutnya kosong karena Han Seonsaengnim ada keperluan di luar kota. Kebanyakan siswa-siswi kelas 1B memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk makan di kantin, ngobrol di kelas, juga tidur sepuasnya. Namun Baekhyun memanfaatkannya dengan pergi ke perpustakaan dan Chanyeol ikut dengannya dengan alasan bosan di kelas. Laki-laki mungil itu sibuk mencatat-entah-apa-itu dari beberapa buku pelajaran yang ia temukan tadi, katanya ia butuh lebih banyak referensi belajar. Jadi daripada bosan melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk belajar, Chanyeol putuskan untuk menelusuri deretan rak buku di perpustakaan. Well, siapa tahu ada buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti saat suara yang ia benci terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kalian benar-benar berusaha sangat keras ya?"

Itu suara Seo Yuna. Gadis berambut merah maroon itu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan seringaian yang terukir di sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol berusaha tak mengindahkan kehadirannya dan terus sibuk dengan aktivitasnya tadi.

"Lucu sekali melihat perjuangan kalian yang melindungi Baekho kedua." ejek Yuna. Dan itu berhasil membuat rahang Chanyeol mengeras, namun laki-laki tinggi itu masih berada di tempatnya tanpa melirik Yuna sedikitpun. "Well, aku salut," Yuna melanjuti ucapannya, "Tapi bukankah tidak menarik jika Baekhyun tahu hal yang sebenarnya dariku?"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Firasatnya mengatakan Yuna memiliki rencana busuk yang tersirat dari perkataannya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yuna tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Chanyeol bersuara. "Baekhyun akan mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya dari mulut kalian berdua." Mata Chanyeol membola dibuatnya. Dan seringaian jahat tercipta di sudut bibir Yuna karena reaksi Chanyeol. Iapun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Akan kupastikan itu." Dan pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Sialan.." Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat. Ia menatap tajam punggung Yuna yang menjauhinya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Seo Yuna?"

.

.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya karena sosok tinggi itu terus menerus mengikutinya semenjak mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Laki-laki mungil itu menghadapkan tubuh mungilnya ke arah yang lebih tinggi seraya berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Bukankah kau pulang ke arah sana?" Baekhyun menunjuk arah rumah Chanyeol yang berlawanan dengan rumahnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Ayo." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju pemberhentian bus tanpa mengindahkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Yak, tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau harus mengantarku pulang? Aku tahu dimana rumahku, kau justru yang tidak tahu."

"Jantungmu sakit karena habis berlari tadi pagi. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu nanti. Bagaimana jadinya kalau orang-orang cuek melihatmu sesak napas lagi?"

Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol. "Secuek-cueknya orang, mereka masih memiliki hati nurani, kau tahu? Sudahlah, aku bisa pulang sendi–yak!" Baekhyun berjalan cepat menyusul Chanyeol yang berjalan duluan ke pemberhentian bus. Laki-laki mungil itu menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Kau tidak dengar? Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku dengar."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Lalu kenapa kau tetap mengikutiku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum bocah. "Aku tidak peduli."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menghela napas kasar. Dia benar-benar jengah berdebat seharian dengan laki-laki bak tiang listrik ini.

"Ah, bus-nya sudah datang. Ayo." Chanyeol lagi-lagi menarik tangan Baekhyun ketika bus yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah berada di depan mereka. Baekhyun sendiri tidak banyak protes, hanya bisa pasrah ketika Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam bus. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di barisan kedua dari belakang.

Hening.

Chanyeol sibuk memikirkan perkataan Yuna tadi di perpustakaan, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Lagu 'I'll Listen to What You Have to Say' milik Yoon Mirae. Baekhyun merasa matanya mulai terasa berat, entah karena tubuhnya yang kelelahan atau efek lagu mellow yang didengarnya. Laki-laki mungil itu sepertinya mengantuk. Kepalanya mulai terkantuk-kantuk saking tak kuasanya ia menahan rasa kantuk itu. Baekhyun tak bisa mendengarkan lagi suara musik dari headset-nya. Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring di padang ilalang ketika ia membuka matanya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali seraya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kenapa dirinya ada di padang ilalang? Apakah ini mimpi?

"Baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara di belakangnya. Senyumannya refleks terkembang ketika ia mendapati sosok Baekho berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Baekhyun-pun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Baekho. Lambat laun, kakinya mulai berlari. Namun entah kenapa, Baekhyun sulit menggapainya. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil seolah menjauhkannya dari Baekho. Baekhyun dibuatnya panik. Ia mulai kelelahan, jantungnya sakit, dan Baekho semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

"Baekho-ya, tunggu aku..hosh.." Baekhyun terus berlari meski jantungnya terasa sangat sesak. Keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya dan pandangan matanya agak kabur, tapi laki-laki mungil itu terus berlari mengejar saudara kembarnya. "Tung..gu..hosh..Baek.."

"Baekhyun-ah.." Suara Nyonya Byun tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang. Wanita paruh baya itu menangis tersedu-sedu disana. Baekhyun lagi-lagi bingung. Mengabaikan Baekho yang menghilang dari pandangannya, Baekhyun-pun beralih menghampiri Eomma-nya dengan mimik khawatir.

"Eomma, ada apa?" tanyanya, tapi Nyonya Byun tidak menjawabnya. Wanita paruh baya itu terus menangis seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Baekhyun mulai merasakan firasat buruk, entah kenapa. Ia hendak menyentuh wajah Nyonya Byun, namun uluran tangannya terhenti ketika kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Nyonya Byun berhasil membuat Baekhyun melotot.

" **Baekho meninggal."**

Baekhyun refleks mencengkeram lengan blazer Chanyeol erat. Matanya terbuka begitu lebar, napasnya memburu, dan beberapa bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh pada suara bass di sebelahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mimik khawatir. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih mencengkeram lengan blazernya. Ia merasakan tangan Baekhyun gemetaran, bahkan mengeluarkan sedikit keringat di telapak tangannya.

"Mim..pi.." gumam Baekhyun lirih.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali, kau sakit?" Chanyeol meraba dahi Baekhyun, tapi ia tak merasakan suhu panas disana. Laki-laki tinggi itu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengatur napasnya. "Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu terlihat begitu khawatir. Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi entah kenapa suaranya sulit keluar. Di saat ia berusaha mengeluarkannya, dengan cepat pula ia urungkan semua kata-katanya. Laki-laki mungil itu menelan ludahnya susah payah, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Cengkeramannya di lengan blazer Chanyeol-pun ia lepas. Pandangan matanya kembali ia alihkan ke pemandangan di balik kaca bus, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol.

Hanya mimpi. Ya, hanya mimpi. Tidak perlu dipikirkan –batin Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **Ingatan Baekhyun perlahan mulai bermunculan di chapter depan, nantikanlah!**

 **Untuk FF The Reason bakal saya apdet lagi setelah lebaran. Saya mau mudik dan gak bawa laptop, jadi bersabarlah readersdeul tercintaaaa~**

 **Thank you so much untuk review kalian di chapter sebelumnya. Kali inipun, saya mengharapkan review kalian. Mungkin beberapa saran untuk alur cerita dan kalau itu menarik, saya akan pertimbangkan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam FF ini. Thanks before dan sampai ketemu lagi setelah lebaran. ANNYEONG~**


	4. Chapter 3

Pagi yang cerah di hari Jumat. Siswa-siswi SM High School nampak berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah tersebut dengan berbagai ekspresi. Beberapa dari mereka nampak ceria, namun beberapanya nampak tidak bersemangat untuk memulai kesehariannya di sekolah itu. Di antara banyaknya siswa-siswi yang berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah, ada seorang siswa yang nampak berdiam diri di depan gerbang sekolah yang cukup terkenal dengan prestasinya itu. Itu Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, ia menunggu Baekhyun di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Selagi menunggu kedatangan laki-laki mungil itu, Chanyeol mengisi waktunya dengan mendengarkan lagu di ponselnya melalui headset putih yang melekat di kedua lubang telinganya. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil –mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengar.

Di saat seperti ini, Chanyeol pasti teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat dulu ia akan menunggu Baekho dan Sehun di depan gerbang sekolah, kemudian berjalan ke kelas bersama. Mereka selalu melakukan rutinitas itu semenjak berteman baik dua minggu setelah mereka bertemu di kelas 1B. Chanyeol dan Sehun selalu datang lebih awal daripada Baekho dan mereka akan menggoda Baekho karena keterlambatannya, berpura-pura kesal karena Baekho sering datang paling akhir meski mereka tidak benar-benar kesal pada laki-laki mungil itu. Mereka hanya senang melihat Baekho yang merajuk setiap kali mereka menggodanya. Baekho sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar marah pada mereka karena ia tahu kedua sahabatnya itu hanya bercanda. Setelahnya, Chanyeol dan Sehun akan mengapit Baekho di tengah-tengah mereka, kemudian berjalan beriringan ke kelas bersama. Mengingat hal itu, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman simpul. Tak sadar dirinya tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari sosok mungil yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut kebingungan. Itu Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Baekhyun berhasil membangunkan laki-laki tinggi itu dari lamunannya. Chanyeol mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya melepaskan headset di telinganya.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Semenjak kau tersenyum tidak jelas."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah. "Aku?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Kau terlihat mengerikan senyam-senyum tidak jelas begitu." cibir Baekhyun.

"Yak, siapa yang–"

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, ayo ke kelas." Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, namun tak lama setelahnya, ia merasakan beban di pundaknya. Laki-laki mungil itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum menyebalkan padanya.

"Terima kasih bantuannya, Byun Baek~" ujar Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Ia kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada beban di pundaknya dan kekesalan sontak merasuki tubuhnya. Itu adalah ranselnya Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **LISTEN**

 **Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Girl**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Seo Yuna**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Ingatan Baekhyun masih remang-remang di chap ini. Awalnya saya mau nulis flashback di chap ini sebagai tanda ingatan Baek mulai kembali, tapi karena kepanjangan, jadi saya pindahkan ke chap depan. Well, masih banyak misteri di FF ini, jadi harap bersabar ya. Pasti saya reveal satu persatu di chap-chap depan. Anyway, ada kemunculan cast baru disini meski tak saya jabarkan dengan jelas perawakannya. Kalo berminat, silakan tebak aja, HAHAHA #plakk!**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa dosa ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki kelas 1B. Laki-laki jangkung itu sudah duduk di bangkunya sejak lima menit yang lalu, tepat setelah ia berlari dari Baekhyun yang berteriak kesal memanggilnya. Hell, tentu saja Chanyeol sampai di kelas lebih awal karena ia berlari (meskipun tidak kencang), sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan santai karena jantungnya bisa sakit lagi kalau ia lari seperti kemarin. Chanyeol sungguh geli melihat raut kusut Baekhyun. Kaki-kaki pendek Baekhyun bahkan dihentak-hentakkan saking kesalnya pada mahkluk kelebihan kalsium itu.

"Kau sudah datang?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa dosa. Baekhyun menatapnya datar. Namun bukannya menyahut pertanyaan teman sebangkunya, Baekhyun justru punya ide untuk membalas sapaan Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun melonggarkan pegangannya pada tali ransel Chanyeol yang ia tenteng di bahunya sehingga tas ransel milik Chanyeol mengenai wajah pemiliknya ketika Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya. Ya, itu tadi SANGAT disengaja. Heh.

"Aish, kau–" Chanyeol tak sempat protes karena Baekhyun memotongnya dengan meletakkan ransel Chanyeol di atas pangkuan pemiliknya. Setelahnya, laki-laki mungil itu menghempaskan bokongnya di bangkunya –tepat di sebelah Chanyeol, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas mejanya menghadap ke jendela di sebelah kirinya. Sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kau kenapa?"

"Diamlah. Aku sedang malas bicara denganmu."

"Tapi kau baru saja menjawab pertanyaanku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia memilih untuk diam daripada berdebat tak jelas dengan Park Chanyeol. Namun tentu saja itu tidak menghentikan Chanyeol dari rasa ingin tahunya.

"Hey." Chanyeol memanggil, tapi tak disahut. Laki-laki jangkung itupun meletakkan kepalanya di atas mejanya menghadap Baekhyun. Mereka malah sama-sama terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu. Baekhyun menatap lurus ke jendela kelasnya, memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap surai Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan. Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap bagaimana surai coklat Baekhyun melambai setiap angin meniupkannya dari jendela kelas mereka yang terbuka, bagaimana aroma shampo strawberry di surai itu tercium dari jarak sedekat ini. Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jemarinya mengelus surai coklat itu, juga memainkannya sesekali. Baekhyun sempat tersentak untuk beberapa detik, tapi kemudian ia mulai menikmati elusan jemari Chanyeol di rambutnya. Rasanya nyaman. Laki-laki mungil itu menutup matanya saking nyamannya jemari Chanyeol bermain di rambutnya.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun memanggil lirih. Chanyeol berdehem menyahutnya. "Aku bermimpi aneh kemarin."

"Mimpi?"

Baekhyun tak menyahutnya untuk beberapa saat, menunggu otaknya mengingat kembali mimpi buruknya kemarin saat mereka pulang. Laki-laki mungil itu menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika kata-kata sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

"Aku mimpi Baekho meninggal."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil menghentikan elusan jemari Chanyeol di rambut Baekhyun.

"Beberapa hari ini, aku sering memimpikan Baekho. Tapi baru kemarin aku memimpikannya meninggal." Kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol segera memperbaiki raut mukanya yang tadi terkejut. "Aneh, bukan?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab untuk sesaat. Ia hanya terdiam, menatap manik coklat Baekhyun yang menggambarkan kecemasan disana. Laki-laki jangkung itu berdehem sejenak, kemudian menegakkan kepalanya. "Itu'kan hanya mimpi." ucapnya senormal mungkin.

"Ya." Baekhyun ikut menegakkan kepalanya, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Hanya mimpi."

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Chanyeol merasa sangat gugup. Ia takut Baekhyun menanyakan hal-hal tentang Baekho selama bersekolah disana yang bisa saja menjurus pada kasus Baekho beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang kembali melamun.

Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apakah mimpi itu sebuah kebetulan? Atau sebuah peringatan untuknya?

.

.

Jam pelajaran olahraga dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Jo Seonsaengnim menyuruh siswa-siswi kelas 1B ke gym sekolah. Setelah melakukan pemanasan, pria paruh baya itu menyuruh mereka untuk menggunakan lapangan basket indoor secara bergantian. Para siswa menggunakannya di sesi pertama dan para siswi menggunakannya di sesi kedua. Para siswa baru saja selesai bermain basket, jadi sekarang adalah giliran para siswi. Baekhyun yang sudah mendapatkan izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran tersebut, memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku pemain. Ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol ketika laki-laki tinggi itu berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuhnya penuh keringat dan napasnya agak berantakan karena berlari kesana-kemari menggiring bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring lawan. Baekhyun memberikan botol minuman dan handuk kecil pada Chanyeol yang disambut baik oleh laki-laki tinggi itu. Pandangan mata Baekhyun beralih pada Sehun yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu sedang mengelap keringat di leher dan dahinya. Melihat dari raut mukanya, sepertinya Sehun kelelahan. Dan entah apa yang mendorong Baekhyun, iapun mendekati Sehun seraya membawa sebuah botol minuman di tangannya. Chanyeol tak sempat bertanya karena ia sibuk meminum air yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi, namun ia mendapatkan jawabannya ketika melihat Baekhyun berhenti tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau haus?" tanya Baekhyun, membuat Sehun tersentak. Baekhyun memberikan botol minuman yang ia bawa tadi pada Sehun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari raut kegugupan di wajah Sehun karena laki-laki albino itu menutupinya dengan baik.

"Tidak." sahutnya pendek. Sehun kembali memakukan pandangannya pada permainan basket para siswi di lapangan. Well, kemana saja asal bukan menatap Baekhyun. Tapi ia salah besar jika sikap ketusnya itu berpengaruh pada Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu justru duduk di samping Sehun seraya ikut menatap para siswi bermain basket.

"Kudengar dari Chanyeol, mood-mu sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini." Baekhyun memulai percakapan. Ia melirik Sehun dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku penasaran kenapa karena kau tahu, kau dan Baekho bersahabat, jadi kupikir kita juga bisa berteman. Jika kau punya masalah, kau tak perlu sungkan untuk cerita. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika lagi-lagi matanya melihat sosok Baekho di sosok Baekhyun. Sial, kenapa mereka begitu mirip? –rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Iapun mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan emosi yang meluap-luap di dalam dadanya, berusaha untuk tidak memeluk laki-laki bermata sipit itu. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sehun segera memutuskan kontak mata dengan Baekhyun. Well, ia harus karena ia tidak yakin bisa menahan rasa rindunya pada Baekho jika menatap Baekhyun terlalu lama.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun berucap singkat, juga lirih.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Kau tahu? Kau tak perlu merasa canggung denganku hanya karena perbedaan orientasi seksual. Aku tidak memandang teman dari hal itu, jadi..," Baekhyun meletakkan botol minuman itu tepat di samping Sehun, kemudian tersenyum tulus padanya. "Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik, Sehun-ah." Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijabarkan. Mungkin terkesan sendu. Lagi-lagi hatinya serasa diremas. Sehun membenci perasaan ini. Perasaan rindu yang kerap ia rasakan setiap kali melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mengingatkannya pada Baekho. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah Baekho. Well, untuk beberapa alasan, Sehun tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun justru ingin berteman dengannya bahkan setelah tahu orientasi seksualnya. Sial. Lagi-lagi itu mengingatkannya pada Baekho. Laki-laki albino itupun menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menghela napas yang terasa berat di rongga dadanya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa ini hukumanku?" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tak sabaran menunggu Chanyeol yang masih berganti baju di ruang ganti olahraga. Sesekali laki-laki mungil itu melirik jam tangannya. Well, ini sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan laki-laki jangkung itu belum juga keluar dari ruang ganti olahraga. Baekhyun curiga Chanyeol pingsan di dalam sana.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun dari luar ruangan. "Kau pingsan atau apa, hah?! Cepat sedikit! Jam istirahat tinggal sepuluh menit lagi!"

"Aish, tunggu sebentar, bodoh!" Chanyeol berdecak seraya mempercepat gerakan tangannya yang mengancingkan kancing seragamnya. Well, ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika saja ia tidak dipanggil Jo Seonsaengnim tadi. Pria paruh baya itu menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke klub basket. Ya, Chanyeol dulunya adalah anggota klub basket, ia bahkan salah satu pemain inti di klub itu. Namun ia berhenti semenjak kasus Baekho dimulai. Jo Seonsaengnim sangat menyayangkan hal itu dan ini bukan pertama kalinya pria paruh baya itu mengajak Chanyeol untuk bergabung lagi dengan klub basket, tapi laki-laki bertelinga lebar hanya mengatakan bahwa ia akan memikirkannya –jawaban yang sering ia gunakan ketika Jo Seonsaengnim menyuruhnya bergabung dengan klub basket lagi. Chanyeol tak begitu memedulikannya sebenarnya. Ia punya tugas yang lebih penting daripada mengikuti klub yang selalu diikutinya semenjak SMP.

CKLEK.

Yaitu melindungi Baekhyun.

"Kau berganti baju seperti seorang perempuan." ledek Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol keluar dari ruang ganti olahraga. Chanyeol hanya memberinya tatapan datar. "Ayo cepat. Aku sudah kelaparan sedari tadi." Laki-laki mungil itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, Chanyeol-pun berjalan menyusul Baekhyun.

.

.

Beruntung suasana kantin saat ini sudah tidak sepenuh lima belas menit yang lalu, jadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan menu makan siang mereka. Ada untungnya juga Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol tadi. Jadi setelah membayar, merekapun mengambil tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari counter makanan. Tidak banyak siswa maupun siswi disana karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir. Menyadari waktu yang semakin menipis, Baekhyun-pun mempercepat kunyahannya, sedangkan Chanyeol di hadapannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat cara makan Baekhyun yang seperti orang tidak makan selama berhari-hari.

"Santai saja, Baek. Bel berbunyi itu bukan tanda-tanda kiamat." celetuk Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun mendelik pada laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya. "Memang bukan tanda kiamat, tapi aku tidak mau ketinggalan jam pelajaran berikutnya. Jadi, cepat habiskan makananmu sebelum bel berbunyi, arasseo?!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Ia tak begitu memedulikan ancaman itu dan kembali makan dengan tenang. "Lagipula apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Jo Seonsaengnim sih? Seperti serius sekali."

"Kau itu mau tahu saja."

"Tentu saja aku harus tahu! Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, kau tahu?! Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak suka makan dengan cepat!" Baekhyun protes. Makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya bahkan sedikit muncrat ke wajah Chanyeol saking ia tak mau memilih antara bicara atau menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol yang terkena 'mahakarya' Baekhyun, tentu saja kesal. Ia memasang mimik jijik, kemudian membersihkan 'mahakarya' Baekhyun yang menempel di wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Aish, menjijikkan! Setidaknya telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara, Baekhyun!"

"Biar saja! Biar kau tahu rasa!"

Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Kau pikir aku suka makan dengan cepat?! Aku juga ingin makan dengan tenang, tahu?! Salahkan saja pelatih Jo yang tak tahu waktu itu!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. "Kenapa kau memanggilnya 'pelatih Jo'?"

Chanyeol menghela napas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Dia pelatih klub basket. Ck, padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak mau kembali bergabung di klub basket, tapi Pak Tua itu masih saja bersikeras."

"Kau anggota basket?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Dulu."

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Ingin saja." Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna. Ia hendak bertanya lagi, tapi suara bass Chanyeol mendahuluinya. "Kau tidak akan menghabiskan makananmu? Tiga menit lagi jam istirahat selesai." Laki-laki mungil itu sontak melotot. Iapun menghabiskan makanannya lebih cepat. Chanyeol sih cuek-cuek saja. Ia justru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang berlomba dengan waktu untuk menghabiskan menu makan siangnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega ketika ia mendapati ruang musik tanpa Cho Seonsaengnim. Teman-temannya saja masih mengobrol di dalam ruangan itu. Well, ia anggap ia beruntung kali ini. Laki-laki mungil itu sempat agak panik saat bel berbunyi –pertanda jam istirahat sudah selesai, sedangkan teman kelebihan kalsiumnya itu lama sekali menghabiskan makanannya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mengomeli Chanyeol dan memaksanya untuk makan lebih cepat. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi duluan saja, tapi Baekhyun bersikeras untuk menunggu. Ia tak percaya saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Cho Seonsaengnim –guru seni musik mereka– akan datang terlambat ke kelas, tapi sekarang ia terpaksa harus mengakui perkataan Chanyeol karena apa yang teman sebangkunya prediksi ternyata benar.

"See? Sudah kubilang Cho Seonsaengnim itu selalu terlambat masuk kelas." Chanyeol menyeringai di ujung kalimatnya. Ia berjalan –dengan siulan menyebalkannya– mendahului Baekhyun yang menatapnya geram. Baekhyun yang kesal pada teman sebangkunya itu, memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sehun daripada di sebelah Chanyeol. Sehun berusaha tak memedulikan kehadiran Baekhyun di sebelahnya meski jantungnya berdegup seperti orang gila. Laki-laki albino itu justru menatap tajam Chanyeol di barisan belakang, menyuruhnya –atau mengancamnya– melalui sorot matanya untuk duduk bersama mereka. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, tapi ia tetap bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Well, setidaknya dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di dekat mereka, Sehun tak perlu bicara dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau duduk disini?"

"Oh, maaf, apa kursi ini sudah ada yang menempati?" Chanyeol membalas dengan intonasi santai nan menyebalkan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai bentuk kekesalannya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena si mungil tak membalasnya lagi. Sehun yang diam-diam memerhatikan mereka, tersenyum tipis karena ia juga merasa geli dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang digoda oleh Chanyeol. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, Yuna yang duduk di barisan belakang, tengah menatap mereka tajam. Rahangnya bahkan mengeras saking tak sukanya ia melihat keakraban Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Diam-diam gadis cantik itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu untuk memperlancar siasatnya. Dan ia menyeringai setelahnya.

.

.

Sehun baru saja dari toilet laki-laki ketika ia mendapati sesosok perempuan berambut merah maroon sedang berdiri di deretan loker siswa. Bukan sekedar loker secara acak, melainkan di depan loker milik Baekhyun. Sehun segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok ketika Yuna –sosok perempuan berambut merah maroon itu– celingukan, mengecek keadaan di sekitarnya. Suasana disana sangat sepi karena bel jam pelajaran terakhir belum berbunyi, jadi siswa-sisiwi masih berada di dalam kelas masing-masing. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Yuna di luar kelas, terlebih lagi di depan loker Baekhyun? Mendadak Sehun merasakan firasat buruk. Firasatnya berkata gadis itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

Dan benar saja.

Sehun melihat Yuna memasukkan selembar kertas melalui celah loker Baekhyun. Sehun memicingkan matanya. Kertas apa itu? –batinnya. Setelah sosok Yuna pergi dari sana, Sehun segera memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara mengambil kertas itu dari loker Baekhyun. Dan sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Chanyeol. Ya, Sehun ingat Chanyeol pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tahu kombinasi loker Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, ia mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol untuk segera membereskan masalah ini, sementara ia akan membereskan hal lain. Well, kertas apapun itu, Baekhyun tidak boleh membacanya jika itu berasal dari siswa-siswi sekolah ini, terutama dari Seo Yuna. Begitu pesan itu terkirim, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Yuna. Ia yakin gadis itu belum kembali ke kelas. Namun tanpa diketahui Sehun maupun Yuna, ada sosok yang mereka lewati begitu saja. Sosok itu berdiri di balik dinding tepat di belokan toilet perempuan dengan kedua tangan mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia menatap tajam punggung Sehun yang menjauh dari pandangannya. Tatapan tajam sosok itu mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaan yang kentara.

Tatapan yang belum berubah semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

.

.

"Seo Yuna!"

Yuna cukup terkejut ketika namanya diserukan oleh suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Itu suara Sehun. Gadis cantik itupun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, kemudian berkata, "Ada apa?"

Sehun tak menjawab untuk beberapa detik, hanya menatap gadis berambut merah maroon itu tajam. "Kertas apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam loker Baekhyun, hah?"

Tubuh Yuna sontak menegang tatkala tudingan itu keluar dari mulut Sehun, namun gadis itu berusaha bersikap biasa. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Aku melihatmu memasukkan kertas ke dalam loker Baekhyun tadi. Kertas apa itu?"

Yuna sebenarnya terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun, tapi sepertinya terkejut bukanlah reaksi yang pantas dikeluarkan saat ini. Maka ia mendengus, kemudian berbicara, "Kalau kau begitu penasaran, ambil saja sendiri atau mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau dan si Byun itu membacanya bersama–"

"Kau pikir ini lelucon, hah?" Sehun memotong ucapan Yuna. "Apa kau bahkan sadar dengan apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau sedang mengulang kejadian yang sudah lalu, kau tahu itu?"

Yuna tak membalas untuk sesaat karena sibuk mengertakkan giginya, namun matanya masih terkunci pada Sehun di hadapannya. "Harus kukatakan berapa kali padamu, Oh Sehun? Bukan aku yang menyebarkan rumor sialan itu." Ia menggeram kesal di ujung kalimatnya.

"Kalaupun bukan kau yang menyebarkan rumor tersebut, apa yang membuatmu berbeda dengan pelaku itu? Mengatakan 'bukan aku yang menyebarkan rumor sialan itu' tak'kan membuatku berubah pikiran, Seo Yuna." Sehun menantang, dan Yuna mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya karena tak dapat membalas tuduhan Sehun. "Jangan dekati Baekhyun. Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu –atau siapapun itu– melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun. Ingat itu." Sehun berbalik meninggalkan Yuna disana. Ucapan juga sikap dingin Sehun itu berefek besar pada gadis berambut merah maroon itu. Itu membuat airmatanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya dan luapan berbagai emosi di dadanya membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat sehingga napasnya keluar secara tak beraturan.

"Kenapa kau berubah, Sehun-ah?" Yuna bertanya pada punggung Sehun yang menjauhinya, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Otaknya kini terbayang pada sosok Baekhyun yang mirip dengan Baekho, dan itu membuatnya hatinya kesal. Perasaan seperti ini tidak terlalu asing baginya karena ia pernah merasakannya dulu. Dan tekadnya untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Sehun semakin besar. "Byun Baekhyun. Kwon Baekho. Kalian sama saja."

.

.

Chanyeol meremas kertas di tangannya. Itu adalah kertas yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam loker Baekhyun. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia mendapatkan pesan dari Sehun mengenai Seo Yuna yang memasukkan selembar kertas ke dalam loker Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak banyak membuang waktu lagi dan segera berlari untuk mengambil kertas yang dimaksud Sehun. Beruntung ia mengetahui kombinasi loker Baekhyun karena dulu ia sempat mengintip kombinasinya ketika Baekhyun hendak membuka lokernya. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, kertas itu berada di dalam loker Baekhyun. Kertas berisikan artikel tentang kasus Baekho beberapa bulan yang lalu. Rahangnya mengeras begitu saja saat membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Sialan. Kau mau bermain kotor, hah?" desisnya seraya meremas kertas itu menjadi tak berbentuk. Tatapan matanya yang tajam menatap lurus ke depan, tepat pada sosok yang ia bayangkan dalam benaknya –Seo Yuna. "Tak'kan kubiarkan kau mengulangi kejadian ini, Seo Yuna."

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja akan keluar dari kelas karena ingin pergi ke toilet ketika ia berpapasan dengan Yuna. Laki-laki mungil itu melemparkan senyuman ramah, tapi gadis berambut merah maroon itu justru melayangkan tatapan sengit padanya. Gadis itu bahkan menabrak bahu Baekhyun ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam kelas. Baekhyun mengernyit. Laki-laki mungil itu sempat menatap bingung ke arah Yuna sebelum akhirnya bertemu Sehun dan Chanyeol yang juga hendak masuk ke dalam kelas. Sehun sempat menatap Baekhyun, tapi hanya sebentar. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu justru menatap Baekhyun penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Toilet. Kau mau ikut?" Baekhyun bermaksud jahil.

"Tentu."

"Apa?"

"Ayo." Chanyeol tak memedulikan Baekhyun yang terkejut karena candaannya dianggap serius. Laki-laki tinggi itu justru menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kelas menuju toilet di ujung koridor.

"Yak, bukankah kau baru saja dari toilet?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol setelah mereka memasuki toilet laki-laki.

"Kau yang mengajakku."

"Aku'kan tidak memaksa."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, sedangkan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya seraya membuka retsleting celananya. Chanyeol yang menyadarinyapun segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. Mendadak wajahnya panas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sial.

Padahal niatnya hanya menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Yuna, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kembali itu terdengar bodoh mengingat di dalam kelas masih ada guru jadi gadis itu pasti tidak akan mengganggu Baekhyun. Kenapa Chanyeol dengan bodohnya menemani Baekhyun ke toilet laki-laki? Baekhyun itu bukan perempuan yang masuk ke toilet hanya untuk memperbaiki penampilannya, mencuci tangannya, kemudian keluar. Laki-laki mungil itu pasti memiliki 'urusan' untuk diselesaikan. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa sampai lupa? Sementara Chanyeol sibuk merutuki kebodohannya, Baekhyun justru menautkan alisnya saat melihat posisi Chanyeol yang membelakanginya.

"Kau tidak akan buang air?"

"T–tidak." Chanyeol malah tergagap. Kembali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia masih dalam posisi membelakangi Baekhyun sampai akhirnya terdengar retsleting celana yang ditarik. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan 'urusan'nya. Tanpa sadar, laki-laki tinggi itu menghela napas lega.

"Dasar, kupikir kau ikut ke toilet karena perutmu mulas atau ingin buang air kecil lagi." ujar Baekhyun seraya mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Ia melirik Chanyeol melalui cermin di hadapannya. "Kau yakin perutmu baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku keracunan makanan?" sindir Chanyeol. Raut mukanya sudah normal kembali.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Akan lebih baik jika begitu." Kemudian pergi keluar toilet, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

 **###**

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di depan gerbang sekolah. Laki-laki tinggi itu baru saja memperbaiki posisi bersandarnya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata gadis berambut merah maroon. Itu Seo Yuna. Untuk beberapa detik, Chanyeol dan Yuna saling bertatapan, saling melemparkan tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Sorot kebencian terlihat jelas di kedua mata remaja itu. Aura tak mengenakkan bahkan terasa kental bagi siapa saja yang menyadarinya. Namun tak lama setelah itu, gadis cantik itu memutuskan kontak mata mereka duluan, kemudian berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah. Chanyeol masih menatap punggung Yuna dengan tatapan curiga sampai akhirnya kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Itu Baekhyun.

"Ayo." ujar Baekhyun seraya berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Well, ini tidak biasa. Biasanya Baekhyun akan menyapanya terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka melangkah bersama ke kelas. Bel tanda masuk bahkan belum berbunyi, malahan masih banyak waktu sebelum bel itu berteriak nyaring.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak menjawab. Matanya menatap lurus, seperti tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan ataupun kehadiran Chanyeol di sampingnya. Laki-laki mungil itu justru terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ini agak aneh. Apa yang terjadi padanya? –pikir Chanyeol.

Namun, otak Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

Seo Yuna.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kecurigaan tumbuh di diri Chanyeol. Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun bertemu Yuna tadi dan gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya?

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggilnya seraya menepuk pundaknya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya karena tersentak dengan tepukan Chanyeol. Sudah jelas laki-laki mungil itu sedari tadi melamunkan sesuatu. Kecurigaan Chanyeol semakin besar dibuatnya. Jadi ketika Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, laki-laki yang lebih tinggi bertanya pada yang lebih pendek dengan mimik serius. "Kau melamunkan apa?"

"Hah?"

"Aku bicara padamu daritadi, tapi kau tak menyahut. Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Aku? Tidak ada." Baekhyun menggeleng sedikit di akhir kalimatnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak begitu yakin.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya." Chanyeol terdiam. Ia sebenarnya masih belum yakin, tapi Baekhyun terlihat begitu meyakinkan. "Kau kenapa?" Giliran Baekhyun bertanya.

"Hah?"

"Tautan alismu itu," Baekhyun menunjuk tautan alis Chanyeol, "Kau bertanya seolah-olah aku adalah anakmu yang kau interogasi karena sudah menghamili anak orang."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah. "Apa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang Ahjussi, kau tahu?" ledek Baekhyun, dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol jengkel.

"Yak, aku ini khawatir padamu karena kau melamun terus daritadi. Kupikir kau kesurupan atau semacamnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol. "Aw~ kau khawatir padaku? Manis sekali, Yeollie~"

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali. Tanpa disadarinya, pipinya bersemu. Dan Baekhyun menyadarinya. Ia jadi ingin menggoda teman pertamanya itu.

"Hey, pipimu memerah. Apa kau sedang malu?"

Sontak itu membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin merah, antara malu karena ketahuan merona dan kesal karena merasa dijahili.

"Aish, lupakan!" Chanyeol malah berteriak untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah terlihat bodoh di hadapan Baekhyun. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kelasnya, Chanyeol sibuk berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pikirnya, apakah ia tadi bersikap berlebihan? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Bukankah ia memang sudah seharusnya melindungi Baekhyun? Jadi sikap juga pertanyaannya tidak salah'kan? Well, keyakinan Chanyeol itu seharusnya membuat laki-laki tinggi itu merasa lebih baik dan bisa bersikap biasa lagi, tapi entah kenapa jantungnya masih berdegup tak karuan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan jantungnya berdegup abnormal begini, dan yang terpenting dari itu semua, itu terjadi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Otaknya kembali memutarkan suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya 'Yeollie'. Tidak hanya itu, otaknya bahkan menayangkan kembali senyuman Baekhyun yang manis–

Tunggu dulu.

TAHAN DULU.

Manis? Sejak kapan Chanyeol menganggap senyuman Baekhyun itu manis? Demi Tuhan, itu hal paling menggelikan yang pernah ia pikirkan selama ia mengenal Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, laki-laki tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat –menyangkalnya. Namun semakin ia menyangkalnya, itu membuat wajahnya semakin bersemu. Debaran jantungnya bahkan bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga karena berdegup sangat kencang.

"Sial. Aku kenapa?" gumam Chanyeol, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun di saat Chanyeol sedang dilanda kebingungan, Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh darinya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia jabarkan. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, laki-laki mungil itu kembali teringat pada sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia lamunkan.

" _Ada hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang Baekho."_

Perkataan siswi asing yang ia temui di pemberhentian bus.

" _Kalau kau penasaran, datanglah ke gelanggang renang indoor setelah jam pelajaran pertama selesai."_

Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa siswi itu, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bercanda.

" _Ingat, datanglah sendirian."_

Baekhyun mungkin akan menemui siswi itu setelah jam pertama selesai. Sendirian.

 **TBC**

 **Ingatan Baekhyun sepenuhnya kembali di chap depan, nantikan ya!**

 **Ini jawaban saya atas beberapa pertanyaan kalian.**

 **Chanyeol itu straight atau gay?**

Um..kayaknya ini udah kejawab di chap ini, atau belom? Haha~ bagi yang belum ngeh, harap tunggu flashback di chap berikutnya aja (belum tahu chap berapa).

 **Baekhyun itu gay?**

Belom.

 **Kenapa Baekho meninggal? Apa Yuna yang bikin Baekho meninggal?**

Masih belum bisa kasih tahu, chingu. Nggak surprise dong nantinya? *smirk*

 **Kok Baekho sama Baekhyun beda marga?**

Well, saya harap kalian lebih jeli ketika membaca sebuah cerita. Di chap sebelumnya saya sudah tulis bahwa orangtua mereka sudah bercerai saat masih SD. Baekho ikut babehnya (Tuan Kwon), sedangkan Baekhyun ikut emaknya (Nyonya Byun). Itu sebabnya marga mereka beda. Tapi mereka masih suka saling bertemu, orangtua mereka gak ngelarang hal itu.

 **Apa bener Baekhyun dapet donor jantung itu dari Baekho?**

Ini akan terjawab di chap 5. Sabar ya.

 **Baekhyun udah operasi?**

Belum.

 **Kenapa Baekhyun bisa hilang ingatan?**

Baekhyun hilang ingatan karena terlalu syok dengan kematian Baekho. Amnesia yang Baekhyun alami adalah Anterograde. Itu adalah hilangnya ingatan segera setelah kecelakaan terjadi, biasanya terjadi seletelah syok atau geger otak. Kasus Baekhyun ini adalah karena syok. Jadi kenangan Baekhyun sama Baekho sebelum dapet berita bahwa Baekho meninggal itu masih ada, jadi Baekhyun masih menganggap Baekho masih hidup. Saya ceritakan lebih rinci di flashback nanti.

 **Sehun bakal suka sama Baekhyun atau ada orang lain buat jadi pasangan Sehun?**

Ada orang lain, tapi saya gak ngejanjiin Luhan.

 **Baekhyun itu sengaja dibuat jadi bayangan Baekho?**

Itu hanya awalnya aja, tapi kesini-sininya saya buat Baekhyun ya Baekhyun, Baekho ya Baekho. Di chap 4 dan seterusnya bakal kelihatan perbedaannya. Baekhyun dan Baekho itu berbeda kok.

 **Perasaan Chanyeol dan Sehun ke Baekho itu gimana sih?**

Sehun pernah pacaran sama Baekho dan Chanyeol nggak pernah naksir Baekho. Chanyeol dan Baekho murni sahabatan aja. Chanyeol sayang ke Baekho untuk satu alasan (masih sebagai sahabat kok). Saya ceritain flashback mereka nanti.

 **Yuna kok benci banget sama Baekho/Baekhyun?**

Ada alasannya, nanti saya ceritakan.

 **Lagu yang dinyanyiin Baekhyun apa judulnya?**

I'll listen to what you have to say, by Yoon Mirae. Itu inspirasi FF ini :)

 **Maaf karena saya gak bisa jawab sepenuhnya pertanyaan kalian, soalnya saya gak suka bocorin clue penting. Itu ngefek ke ending cerita. Nggak ada kejutan, gak rame~**

 **Anyway, thanks for your support, guys. Harap tinggalkan review ya, I would really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 4

" _Ada hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang Baekho. Kalau kau penasaran, datanglah ke gelanggang renang indoor setelah jam pelajaran pertama selesai. Ingat, datanglah sendirian."_

Sesuai dengan niat awalnya, Baekhyun datang ke gelanggang renang indoor sendirian guna menemui siswi yang ia temui di pemberhentian bus tadi pagi. Siswi itu mengenakan jaket, jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat nametag-nya, tapi sepertinya ia satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun. Anehnya, Baekhyun belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Apakah gadis itu temannya Baekho? Baekhyun tidak mencurigainya sama sekali karena diam-diam ia juga penasaran dengan ucapan gadis tersebut. Apakah selama ini perasaannya benar? Apakah orang-orang di sekelilingnya itu memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Apakah itu mengenai Baekho?

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya ketika ia sudah sampai di dalam gelanggang renang indoor, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Dahinya berkerut. Dimana gadis misterius itu? Laki-laki mungil itu mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk mencari sosok asing itu.

"Halo?" panggilnya. "Kau disini? Ini aku, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun berseru memanggil gadis itu, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Apa gadis itu mempermainkannya? Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Jam pelajaran kedua sudah dimulai, tapi kenapa gadis itu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya? Pada saat seperti ini, Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bertanya tentang identitas gadis itu. Pasti akan lebih mudah menemukan gadis itu jika Baekhyun tahu siapa namanya. Well, gadis secantik itu pasti dikenal banyak orang atau setidaknya teman sekelasnya ada yang tahu. Dengan begitu, Baekhyun bisa menghampiri kelas gadis itu tanpa harus menunggunya di tempat sepi seperti ini.

"Halo?" Baekhyun berseru sekali lagi. Matanya menelusuri kembali gelanggang renang indoor yang terlihat sepi itu, siapa tahu matanya melewatkan sesuatu. Tapi tidak. Keadaan disana masih sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda ada seseorang berada disana selain Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Satu decakan terdengar, pertanda ia kesal pada orang asing yang membuat janji dengannya tapi justru tak menepatinya. "Sepertinya dia memang tidak akan datang."

Baekhyun baru saja akan kembali ke kelasnya, namun ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ia menemukan seorang gadis berambut coklat berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman di sudut bibirnya. Itu gadis yang ditemuinya tadi pagi.

"Hey, kupikir kau–"

"Aku bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janji." Gadis itu memotong, seolah tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan Baekhyun barusan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan saksama. "Kau benar-benar penasaran tentang hal yang akan kukatakan padamu ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Karena ini menyangkut saudara kembarku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **LISTEN**

 **Chapter 4 – Pieces of Memories**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Seo Yuna**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Chapter mungkin yang paling emosional dari FF ini, saya bahkan sempet mewek pas ngetik bagian akhir sebelum TBC. Oke, gak usah lama-lama, silakan langsung dibaca. Dan jangan lupa buat ninggalin review ya!**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum penuh makna. "Apa Baekho sering menceritakan kehidupan sekolahnya disini padamu?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia suka bersekolah disini. Dia memiliki banyak teman dan–" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika gadis itu mendengus keras. Dahinya berkerut karena kebingungan. "Ada yang salah?"

"Baekho benar-benar mengatakan itu padamu? Dia suka bersekolah disini?"

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadis asing di hadapannya terdengar seperti sedang mengejeknya sekarang. Ia yakin ada alasan di balik sikap gadis itu. Maka, laki-laki mungil itupun menjawab dengan intonasi yang meyakinkan, "Ya."

"Wow~" Gadis itu takjub. "Berani juga ya dia berkata begitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Gadis itu mulai memakukan tatapannya sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun. Sebuah seringaian terpatri jelas di sudut bibirnya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan firasat buruk. Ada hal yang tidak beres disini –pikir Baekhyun. Namun sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyadari apa hal yang tak beres itu, gadis itu mendekati Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan seringaiannya. Baekhyun mulai melangkah mundur seiring dengan jarak yang gadis itu hapus di antara mereka.

"K–kau mau apa?" Baekhyun sedikit gugup karena gadis itu terus mendekatinya.

"Satu hal yang tidak kau tahu dan harus kau tahu mengenai saudara kembarmu, Baekhyun." Gadis itu tidak mengindahkan Baekhyun dan terus mendekatinya sampai laki-laki mungil itu tak memiliki tempat berpijak untuk memundurkan langkahnya. "Baekho tidak pernah bahagia sekolah disini."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika kakinya terpeleset hingga ia terjebur ke dalam kolam renang.

.

.

.

 _ **Delapan bulan yang lalu..**_

 _Senyuman Baekhyun merekah sempurna ketika kembarannya muncul di balik pintu kamar inapnya. Itu Baekho. Kembaran identiknya itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, kemudian mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang selalu membuat matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit._

" _Hey, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun penuh rasa ingin tahu._

" _Semakin menyenangkan!" seru Baekho seraya duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. "Aku punya banyak teman disana. Aku bahkan sudah memiliki sahabat sendiri. Namanya Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka sekelas denganku. Oh ya, guru-gurunya juga baik, meski beberapa mata pelajarannya sangat membosankan."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ocehan kembarannya yang kelewat semangat itu. Senyuman Baekho bahkan semakin lebar saat menit berikutnya diisi oleh kenangan bahagia yang ia alami di sekolahnya –SM High School. Well, Baekho yang jauh lebih sehat daripada Baekhyun, baru saja memasuki tahun pertamanya di SM High School setelah mereka berdua lulus SMP. Ini sudah tepat satu bulan Baekho bersekolah disana. Meskipun Baekhyun tak bisa bersekolah bersama Baekho dikarenakan kondisinya yang mengharuskannya dirawat di RS, Baekho tak pernah melupakannya. Baekho sering mengunjungi Baekhyun di RS, meskipun tidak setiap hari datang. Dan rutinitas yang selalu dilakukan Baekho setiap kali berkunjung kesana adalah menceritakan semua kejadian menyenangkan yang ia alami di SM High School._

 _Baekhyun selalu bersemangat mendengarkan cerita Baekho. Mendengar cerita-cerita menyenangkan yang dialami Baekho, Baekhyun jadi iri. Seandainya saja ia juga sehat seperti Baekho, ia pasti akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Baekho. Belajar bersama, tertawa bersama, menjalani masa-masa SMA yang selalu disebut sebagai puncak kebahagiaan para remaja. Tapi penyakit lemah jantungnya mengharuskannya dirawat di RS dan menerima pendidikan dengan home-schooling. Baekhyun selalu mengeluhkan hal ini sebenarnya. Belajar di RS itu benar-benar tidak asyik. Ia begitu penasaran dengan SM High School dan ingin belajar disana bersama Baekho. Ditambah lagi, Baekho tak pernah absen menyemangatinya untuk cepat sembuh. Baekho selalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk terus berharap dan berdoa agar ia bisa cepat mendapatkan donor jantung yang cocok._

 _Dan itu menjadi motivasi tersendiri bagi Baekhyun._

 _Ia ingin sembuh._

.

.

.

Hal yang Baekhyun lihat saat ia membuka matanya adalah raut khawatir Chanyeol. Laki-laki mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang serba putih itu. Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia tengah berbaring di suatu tempat. Ia sendiri tidak yakin dimana karena hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah dirinya tenggelam di kolam renang. Baekhyun ingat waktu itu kakinya keram dan napasnya begitu sesak. Ia berusaha minta tolong, tapi suaranya sering terendam oleh air kolam. Tenaganya mulai menurun dan ia tak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Dan begitu Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia sudah berada disini.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Apa jantungmu sakit?" Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang bertanya padanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir. "Aish, kau membuatku takut, kau tahu? Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tidak menemukanmu?" protesnya.

Namun bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa, Baekhyun justru tersenyum diomeli seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Well, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol setakut itu. Agak menggelikan juga. Laki-laki mungil itu tidak begitu memedulikan ocehan Chanyeol selanjutnya karena matanya sibuk memerhatikan rambut Chanyeol yang basah. Sepertinya laki-laki tinggi itu yang telah menyelamatkannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa Chanyeol mencarinya?

"Eomma-mu sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya. Mimik laki-laki tinggi itu kini berubah menjadi serius. Mulutnya hampir melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Baekhyun, tapi kehadiran seseorang menghentikannya. Itu Nyonya Byun. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat begitu khawatir sampai-sampai airmatanya keluar ketika memeluk Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu berusaha untuk menenangkan Eomma-nya, tapi airmata Nyonya Byun justru tak bisa berhenti. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya. Namun terlepas dari itu semua, otaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Baekhyun?

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja kembali setelah ia membeli kopi di mesin penjual minuman otomatis saat ia mendengar percakapan penting antara Nyonya Byun dan seorang dokter. Chanyeol ingat itu adalah dokter yang menangani Baekhyun tadi. Apa dia sedang melaporkan keadaan Baekhyun pada Nyonya Byun? –batinnya. Penasaran, Chanyeol-pun bersembunyi di balik dinding dan memasang pendengarannya setajam mungkin. Beruntung RS sedang tidak ramai, jadi Chanyeol bisa mendengar percakapan dua orang dewasa itu.

"Baekhyun harus segera dioperasi. Jantungnya semakin lemah, apalagi setelah ia tenggelam tadi. Ia beruntung seseorang menyelamatkannya tepat waktu, karena kalau tidak.." Pria paruh baya itu tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri. Namun sepertinya Nyonya Byun paham apa yang hendak disampaikan si dokter.

"Saya mengerti, tapi..," Nyonya Byun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan raut cemas, "Baekhyun..dia ingin menunggu Baekho kembali."

Dokter yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui keadaan keluarga Baekhyun itu menghela napas panjang. "Tolong bujuk dia sekali lagi, Nyonya. Kita tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi."

Kali ini Nyonya Byun yang menghela napas panjang. Iapun mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah."

Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya ingin dioperasi jika Baekho ada di sisinya, tapi sekalipun Tuhan sedang bermurah hati padanya, Baekho tidak akan pernah kembali ke dunia ini. Lalu bagaimana caranya agar Baekhyun mau menjalani operasi itu? Chanyeol tidak yakin jantung Baekhyun bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi jika terjadi hal seperti di gelanggang renang tadi atau bisa saja lebih buruk dari itu.

Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar inap Baekhyun setelah Nyonya Byun pamit pulang ke rumahnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Baekhyun malam ini. Awalnya Nyonya Byun merasa tidak enak hati, tapi setelah cukup lama diyakinkan, wanita paruh baya itupun mengalah. Well, Baekhyun juga mengatakan pada Nyonya Byun untuk tidak khawatir karena keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja. Jadi, Nyonya Byun-pun pergi dari sana dan memutuskan akan kembali ke RS lagi besok.

"Aku tidak percaya aku masuk RS lagi setelah sebulan lamanya tidak kemari."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengambil duduk di kursi tepat di samping ranjang Baekhyun. "Mungkin karena ini sudah waktunya kau dioperasi?" celetuknya –sengaja.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu aku akan melakukannya saat Baekho kembali dari London'kan? Tenang saja, begitu Baekho pulang, aku akan–"

"Seandainya..," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun, "..sesuatu terjadi pada Baekho, kau akan tetap menjalankan operasi itu'kan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Omong kosong. Apa yang mungkin terjadi pada kembaranku itu? Dia itu lebih kuat dariku."

Dada Chanyeol serasa diremas karena ucapan Baekhyun. Pikirnya, bahkan Baekhyun yang kembarannya sekalipun tertipu oleh akting Baekho. Mengingat bagaimana kehidupan Baekho dulu di sekolah, hanya membuatnya semakin iba pada Baekhyun. Dan kenangan buruk itu pula yang membuatnya merasa sangat buruk pada Baekho, juga pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti sekarang. Baekhyun harus mau dioperasi tanpa Baekho. Chanyeol harus terus membujuknya.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau sudah sembuh ketika..," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "..ketika Baekho kembali kesini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pasti. "Keputusanku sudah bulat, Yeol. Lagipula, aku masih bisa bertahan dengan jantungku ini."

"Kau hampir mati tadi, Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Well, tidak ada yang tahu takdir seseorang, bukan? Jika Tuhan masih menginginkanku hidup, maka aku akan terus hidup."

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Ia sungguh kesal pada Baekhyun yang keras kepala. Apakah laki-laki mungil itu belum mengerti juga? Bukan masalah takdir atau apapun, tapi ini tentang kesehatannya sendiri. Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan donor jantung yang ia butuhkan, jadi kenapa operasinya harus ditunda-tunda segala? Sekalipun Baekho masih hidup, bukankah itu lebih baik untuk menjalankan operasi itu tanpa harus menunggunya kembali dulu? Jika Chanyeol ada di posisi Baekhyun, ia akan menjalankan operasi itu segera sehingga begitu Baekho kembali, ia sudah dalam kondisi sehat. Chanyeol sungguh tak mengerti dengan pola pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke? Aku pasti akan menjalankan operasi itu begitu Baekho kembali." Baekhyun yang menyadari raut kusut Chanyeol-pun, akhirnya berusaha menenangkan laki-laki tinggi itu. Namun bukannya merasa lebih tenang, itu justru membuat Chanyeol semakin kalut.

"Kau tak perlu menunggunya kembali." Chanyeol sebisa mungkin mengucapkannya dengan intonasi yang tenang.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena–" Suara Chanyeol tertahan. Laki-laki tinggi itu mengertakkan giginya untuk menahan emosinya. Ia menatap Baekhyun setengah memohon-setengah frustasi. "Tak bisakah kau lakukan saja? Jantungmu semakin lemah. Jika Baekho tidak pernah kembali, apa yang akan–"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak pernah kembali'?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong dengan nada protes. "Baekho pasti pulang. Rumahnya disini, jadi dia pasti akan kembali, cepat atau lambat."

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, BAEKHYUN! BAEKHO SUDAH TIADA! DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN KEMBALI!"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main karena ucapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan keadaan Chanyeol sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Ia juga sebenarnya terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia kelepasan, sungguh. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk terlihat tenang di hadapan Baekhyun. Dan selama itu pula, keheningan tercipta di antara dua remaja itu. Hanya terdengar deru napas Chanyeol yang berantakan yang terdengar.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Chanyeol tak menjawab, malah menatap Baekhyun dengan sejuta perasaan bersalah. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan firasat aneh. "Katakan kau sedang berbohong. Katakan itu semua hanya omong kosong yang kau karang." Baekhyun mulai mengubah intonasinya menjadi sirat akan ancaman. Sorot matanya bahkan berubah tajam. Namun yang didapat laki-laki mungil itu hanyalah kebungkaman Chanyeol. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan emosi Baekhyun tersulut hingga laki-laki mungil itu mencengkeram kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATAMU ITU, BRENGSEK!" Mata sipit itu melayangkan amarah yang begitu kental, namun Chanyeol tidak membela dirinya atau berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Baekhyun di kemejanya. Chanyeol justru menatap Baekhyun sendu, membuat laki-laki mungil itu semakin kesal. "Jangan membual, Park! Baekho akan pulang! Dia masih hidup! Baekho tidak mungkin–"

Ucapan Baekhyun sontak terhenti ketika airmata Chanyeol turun. Baekhyun terkejut dibuatnya. Ia tak bisa menerjemahkan tatapan mata Chanyeol saat ini. Seperti kesedihan, rasa iba, dan amarah bercampur menjadi satu. Dan detik itu pula, firasat aneh Baekhyun semakin memburuk.

"Baekho sudah meninggal, Baek.."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat dada Baekhyun sakit. Cengkeramannya di kemeja Chanyeol perlahan mengendur, kemudian terlepas sepenuhnya. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari sana. Pikirannya seketika kacau. Ia tak dapat menangkap maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol. Laki-laki mungil itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menolak pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Tidak mungkin.." gumamnya. "Kau bercanda'kan? Katakan kau hanya mengarang itu semua, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan raut bersalahnya dari Baekhyun. Rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup menatap mata Baekhyun lagi. Itu membuat dadanya begitu sakit, seakan diremas begitu kuat oleh mesin penghancur. "Maaf.." Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Tidak.." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Itu tidak mungkin–AKH!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan ketika kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. Chanyeol yang terkejut, langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan mimik khawatir.

"Baek? Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya, justru terus memegangi kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah. Laki-laki mungil itu terlihat begitu kesakitan. Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun. Maka laki-laki tinggi itupun berlari keluar ruangan untuk memanggil dokter. Namun di saat Baekhyun ditinggal dalam ruangan tersebut, ia sudah terlanjur pingsan.

Dan satu persatu kepingan yang hilang itu bermunculan di otaknya.

.

.

.

 _ **Enam bulan yang lalu..**_

 _Baekhyun sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain game di ponselnya ketika pintu kamar inapnya terbuka. Baekhyun menduga itu adalah Baekho –kembarannya. Namun ia salah. Itu adalah Nyonya Byun, dan mata wanita paruh baya itu berlinangan airmata. Baekhyun sontak menghentikan acara bermain game di ponselnya, kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada Nyonya Byun. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut sebagai pertanda kebingungan._

" _Eomma, ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mimik khawatir. Nyonya Byun tidak menjawab. Ia justru memeluk Baekhyun erat seraya terisak hebat. Baekhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya. Apa yang terjadi pada Eomma-nya?_

" _Kenapa Eomma menangis?" Baekhyun mengelus punggung Nyonya Byun untuk menenangkan wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu. Rasa khawatir mulai merembes ke hati Baekhyun. Eomma-nya itu jarang sekali menangis, bahkan setelah ia berpisah dengan Tuan Kwon –mantan suaminya. Baekhyun ingin tahu apa yang membuat Nyonya Byun menangis sampai sebegitunya. Ini pasti hal yang sangat buruk._

" _Baekhyun-ah.." Nyonya Byun berucap di antara isak tangisnya. Pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun semakin erat, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan firasat aneh._

" _Eomma, tenanglah. Kenapa Eomma menangis? Apa ini karena Appa?"_

 _Nyonya Byun menggeleng kuat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya semakin sakit mengingat berita buruk yang baru saja ia terima dari SM High School. Entah bagaimana ia harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Ini semua terlalu buruk untuk diungkapkan. Jika Nyonya Byun saja masih sulit percayainya, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Akankah Baekhyun menerimanya? Atau justru sebaliknya?_

" _Baekho.."_

 _Baekhyun mengernyit. "Baekho? Ada apa dengannya?"_

 _Nyonya Byun sungguh tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya begitu kering sampai membuat suaranya tertahan. Semakin ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, semakin sesak pula dadanya. Namun Nyonya Byun tahu bahwa ia harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhak tahu._

" _Baekho meninggal, Baekhyun-ah.."_

 _Kalimat itu sungguh menghantamnya begitu keras. Baekhyun tidak ingin percaya, tapi tangis Nyonya Byun menjelaskan segalanya. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak sedang bercanda. Ia tidak akan bercanda untuk hal seperti ini. Namun Baekhyun masih menolak untuk percaya. Maka ketika pandangannya menggelap, kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima, berakhir dengan terhapuskan dalam kepingan memorinya._

 _Baekhyun kehilangan ingatannya._

 **###**

Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah luar kaca bus yang sedang ditumpanginya. Tatapannya tidak fokus, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan matanya yang biasanya melengkung karena tersenyum itu kali ini terlihat begitu muram, seperti menyiratkan banyak hal menyakitkan di dalamnya. Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun, menatapnya khawatir. Laki-laki tinggi itu yakin Baekhyun tengah memikirkan Baekho. Well, Baekhyun tak mengatakan sepatah katapun semenjak semalam, itulah sebabnya Chanyeol merasa sangat khawatir padanya. Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa begitu bersalah, tapi di lain sisi, ia merasa lega karena akhirnya ia tak perlu berbohong lagi pada Baekhyun. Jujur, Chanyeol sudah tak sanggup lagi bila harus berbohong pada Baekhyun. Ia tak tega. Kebohongan ini hanya membuat Baekhyun semakin tersakiti. Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan hal buruk macam apa jika ia terus menyimpan kebohongan ini terus menerus.

Satu helaan napas yang terasa berat keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada ucapan dokter padanya kemarin. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan kembali memorinya. Ia ingat segalanya, termasuk kematian Baekho. Dan memorinya itu kembali memukulnya begitu keras. Karena itulah, Chanyeol meminta pihak RS untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Nyonya Byun karena ia sendiri yang akan memberitahukannya nanti. Pihak RS menyetujuinya. Namun tanpa diketahui siapapun, Baekhyun masih menolak untuk menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Tapi entah kenapa memori itu terus berdatangan ke otaknya, seperti sengaja menyiksanya. Kenangan pahit yang pernah Baekhyun lupakan terputar secara berulang dalam otaknya bagai film rusak.

Ingatan Chanyeol kini beralih pada kejadian setelah Baekhyun sadar dari pingsannya. Laki-laki mungil itu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Dia tidak mau berkata apapun ataupun menatap siapapun. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau makan apapun. Laki-laki mungil itu hanya menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah sedang menahan rasa sakit dalam dadanya. Chanyeol paham. Maka, iapun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kamar inapnya, membiarkan si mungil memproses ini semua secara perlahan. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Chanyeol menemukan hal memilukan di dalam kamar inap Baekhyun ketika ia melirik Baekhyun melalui kaca pintu. Hatinya bagai teriris pisau tajam tatkala Baekhyun mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan suara isakan yang lirih. Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Dan ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol di luar kamar inapnya dan mengatakan satu permintaan yang tak dapat Chanyeol tolak.

" _Aku ingin bertemu Baekho besok."_

Chanyeol tahu maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun adalah ia ingin pergi ke pemakaman Baekho. Dan itu membawa mereka sampai ke detik ini. Chanyeol sempat bingung mencari alasan untuk Nyonya Byun, tapi untungnya wanita paruh baya itu tidak curiga padanya dan membiarkannya menjaga Baekhyun seharian ini. Laki-laki tinggi itu melirik Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit keheningan di dalam bus. Baekhyun masih belum beranjak dari posisinya –melamun seraya menatap lurus ke arah jalanan melalui kaca bus. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sependiam ini, meskipun itu sebenarnya normal mengingat kenangan terburuknya baru saja kembali. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang seraya menerawang, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memberitahukan detail kasus Baekho jika Baekhyun bertanya kelak.

Semoga keadaan Baekhyun tidak bertambah buruk setelah ini.

.

.

Pemakaman pusat kota di hari Minggu itu terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disana. Ya, mereka baru saja sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Setelah berjalan sekitar lima menit dari gerbang pemakaman, mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah nisan. Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca ketika ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana nisan di hadapannya menuliskan nama saudara kembarnya –Baekho. Kakinya langsung terasa lemas, namun Baekhyun masih memaksanya untuk tetap berpijak. Perlahan, kaki-kaki itu berjalan ke samping nisan Baekho, dan bersimpuh di dekat nisan itu. Jemari Baekhyun yang gemetaran itu terulur menuju nama Baekho yang terpampang di atas nisan. Begitu kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan nama hangul Baekho, hatinya langsung terasa sakit. Airmata Baekhyun mulai berjatuhan seiring dengan rasa sakit yang menerpa hatinya itu.

"Baekho-ya.." panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Chanyeol yang di sebelahnya tak bisa berbuat banyak, hanya terdiam menatap Baekhyun. Bagaimana laki-laki mungil itu terlihat begitu rapuh juga lemah untuk pertama kalinya. Padahal Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun terlihat lemah karena penyakitnya, tapi semuanya terasa begitu berbeda saat ini. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari mengetahui bahwa salah satu keluargamu meninggal dunia dan orang-orang menyembunyikan hal ini darimu? Rasanya pasti menyakitkan. Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa membayangkan posisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kenapa?" Suara Baekhyun mulai pecah. Tangannya memegang erat nisan Baekho. "Kenapa, Baekho-ya? Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?"

Airmata Chanyeol berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun terlihat begitu miris. Suaranya yang terdengar pilu itu menyiratkan kekecewaan, kesedihan, juga ketidakpercayaan. Rasa rindu yang selama ini Baekhyun tahan hancur begitu saja tanpa bekas. Masa penantiannya akan kepulangan Baekho harus terbayar seperti ini. Ini sungguh tidak sepadan. Namun tak ada yang bisa merubah ini semua. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, jadi mau tidak mau, mereka harus menerimanya.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sekitar hampir satu jam di pemakaman, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang. Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam bus. Keheningan lagi-lagi tercipta di antara mereka. Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah jalanan, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang memberitahukan Nyonya Byun perihal Baekhyun yang sudah mengingat kembali ingatannya. Dia meminta Nyonya Byun untuk diam di rumah karena mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kesana.

"Orang yang disukai Baekho.." Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka suara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kaca bus, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya. "Apa itu Sehun?"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi ia kemudian menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya. Itu Sehun."

Baekhyun menutup matanya seraya menarik napas. Rasanya begitu berat sampai membuat paru-parunya sesak. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang kembali terdiam. Laki-laki mungil itu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, kemudian membuka matanya kembali. Rasanya perih, baik itu mata maupun hati Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehun. Tak bisa ia bayangkan posisi Sehun ketika laki-laki albino itu bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengan orang disukainya. Dan yang terburuk dari itu semua adalah Baekhyun pernah mengatakan tepat di wajah Sehun bahwa Baekho bukanlah gay sepertinya. Pasti menyakitkan, terlebih ketika ia harus menampung semua beban itu sendirian. Entah bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini, tapi yang pasti Baekhyun ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaikinya.

 **###**

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya ketika Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia sudah berada di atap sekolah. Well, SM High School di hari Senin itu memang terlihat sepi karena masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, tapi Sehun sudah sampai disana lima menit yang lalu. Sehun bukannya tidak ada kerjaan atau terlalu rajin sehingga datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal karena kemarin ia mendapatkan pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bicara dengannya di atap sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sehun meminta Chanyeol untuk bicara langsung dengannya di telepon, tapi laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menolak. Entah apa yang ingin Chanyeol bicarakan dengannya sampai ia meminta Sehun untuk datang sepagi ini.

CKLEK.

Dahi Sehun mengerut ketika ia menemukan Baekhyun berdiri disana tepat setelah ia membuka pintu atap sekolah. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Chanyeol, tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun disana kecuali Baekhyun.

"Aku yang meminta Chanyeol untuk menyuruhmu kemari." Baekhyun seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Sehun. "Aku ingin bicara."

Sehun menutup pintu atap sekolah, kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Bicara apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik, dan itu cukup membuat Sehun kebingungan. Pandangan mata Baekhyun terlihat berbeda hari ini. Itu terlihat..entahlah, sangat berbeda, seolah ingin mengutarakan hal yang sangat penting. Sehun tak tahu apa itu, tapi ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung bicara, dan terus menatap matanya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan. Sehun masih tidak mengerti akan ucapan Baekhyun, namun tidak dalam waktu yang lama. "Tentang kematian Baekho, juga tentang hubunganmu dengannya."

Mata Sehun membulat dari hitungan sepersekian detik karena ucapan Baekhyun. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Dalam benaknya, muncul banyak pertanyaan yang membuatnya kebingungan. Apa ingatan Baekhyun sudah kembali? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu soal hubungannya dengan Baekho, dari mana Baekhyun mengetahui hal itu? Apa Chanyeol yang memberitahunya? Tapi kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya? Sehun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya. Namun ketika ia bahkan belum sempat bangun dari keterkejutannya, Sehun kembali dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sehun. Ia hendak melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, tapi perkataan Baekhyun menahannya.

"Tidak apa, Sehun-ah.." Suara Baekhyun agak bergetar. "Ini semua bukan salahmu. Kematian Baekho bukanlah salahmu.."

Itu sontak membuat jantung Sehun berdebar kencang, yang kemudian disusul dengan rasa sakit seperti diremas sekuat tenaga. Matanya seketika memerih. Dan keheninganpun tercipta. Di atas atap itu hanya terdengar isak tangis Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun hanya mampu terdiam ketika airmatanya turun membasahi pipinya. Suara Baekhyun yang sedang menangis itu sungguh mengingatkannya pada Baekho, tepatnya pada kesakitan yang Baekho alami ketika ia bersekolah disana. Sehun ingat ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghapus airmata Baekho. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha melindungi Baekho, pada akhirnya Baekho menampung semuanya sendirian. Ia menghakhiri semuanya sendirian, dan Sehun tak bisa menghentikannya.

"Aku tak bisa melindunginya, Baekhyun-ah.." Suara Sehun keluar begitu lirih. Baekhyun bisa menangkap penyesalan yang teramat dalam suara Sehun. "Aku seharusnya bisa melindunginya, tapi aku gagal melakukannya.." Baekhyun merasakan tangan Sehun meremas seragamnya dengan kuat, seolah melampiaskan emosinya disana. Laki-laki mungil itu masih menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya yang belum sepenuhnya terutarakan. "Seandainya..seandainya saja aku bisa menahannya waktu itu..," Sehun terisak, "Baekho pasti masih hidup.."

Airmata Sehun jatuh semakin deras sampai membasahi seragam Baekhyun, dan itu hanya membuat airmata Baekhyun mengalir begitu saja. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kesakitan yang Sehun rasakan ini. Ini pasti sulit baginya. Chanyeol mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa Sehun selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Baekho. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Sehun masih belum bisa melupakannya dan menyimpan rasa sakit itu sendirian. Melihat Sehun menangis dan mendengar penyesalannya, Baekhyun bisa mengerti perasaan Sehun pada saudara kembarnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah.." ucap Sehun. "Maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun memeluk Sehun lebih erat, kemudian berkata lirih, "Ini bukan salahmu, Sehun-ah.." Satu airmata kembali mengalir di pipinya. "Karena itu, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.."

Sementara di balik pintu atap sekolah, Chanyeol sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya begitu sakit mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ya, ia sudah berada disana setelah Sehun menutup pintu atap sekolah, mendengar semua kepedihan yang dirasakan dua sahabatnya. Penyesalan Sehun yang belum berakhir, juga kenyataan pahit yang harus Baekhyun telan dua kali. Semuanya bisa Chanyeol rasakan dengan jelas karena ia juga merasakannya dulu. Seketika otaknya memutar kembali kenangannya bersama sahabat mungilnya yang telah tiada itu. Bagaimana Baekho selalu tersenyum bahkan di saat ia merasa kesakitan, mengatakan pada Sehun dan Chanyeol bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Chanyeol ingat Baekho tak pernah berhenti percaya bahwa cobaan yang ia dialaminya akan segera berakhir, namun entah apa yang membuatnya mengakhirinya dengan cara mengenaskan seperti itu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Tanpa diketahui Sehun ataupun Baekhyun, Chanyeol ikut meneteskan airmatanya ketika matanya tertutup. "Maafkan aku, Baek.." ucapnya lirih.

 **TBC**

 **Damn, saya mewek pas adegan Baekhyun meluk Sehun. Itu bener-bener nyesek, mungkin karena saya juga ngetik sambil dengerin lagu Pray by Younha. Nyeseknya tuh disini *nunjuk dada ChanBaekHun***

 **/lap ingus/**

 **Oke, review?**

 **Untuk:**

 **Eltosan : makasih buat koreksiannya ya. Mungkin kamu yang bener, Baek ngalamin amnesia retrograde. Thanks a lot :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Catatan: Tulisan miring (italic) untuk kejadian masa lalu. Tulisan normal untuk kejadian masa kini.**

 _Sehun adalah teman sekelas Baekho dan Chanyeol di kelas 1B. Di kelas tersebut, ia duduk sebangku dengan Baekho. Tidak seperti Baekho dan Chanyeol yang agak pendiam, Sehun merupakan siswa yang pandai bergaul. Namun ketiganya justru bersahabat baik karena merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Dikarenakan paras juga sifat Sehun yang ramah, menjadikannya yang paling menonjol di antara ketiganya. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang tampan itu membuat siapa saja ingin dekat dengannya, terutama para siswi. Well, tidak hanya para siswi saja sebenarnya. Seorang siswa di kelas 1B juga menyimpan hati pada laki-laki albino itu. Ya, menyimpan hati seperti para siswi itu. Sebuah rasa suka, rasa cinta. Dia adalah Baekho –teman sebangku Sehun sendiri. Dia seorang gay, tapi tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu. Laki-laki mungil bermata sipit itu hanya bisa menahan rasa suka dalam hatinya, berusaha memuaskan hatinya dengan berdekatan dengan Sehun sebagai sahabatnya._

 _Tapi apapun yang terjadi, Baekho tak mau berharap terlalu banyak._

 _Karena dia seorang gay dan orang-orang tak'kan menerima dirinya yang seperti itu._

" _Sehun-ah, kau mau kemana? Kau tidak lupa'kan kita mau kerja kelompok hari ini?" tanya Baekho ketika Sehun bangkit dari duduknya setelah jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir._

" _Tentu saja tidak. Aku ada urusan sebentar, aku segera kembali." Sehun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas 1B yang mulai sepi._

" _Ah, pasti panggilan dari siswi lagi ya?" Jongdae berceletuk._

" _Sepertinya begitu. Kepopuleran Sehun bahkan hampir menyaingi kepopuleran Kris Sunbae." Jongin menimpali._

" _Ck, padahal dia bukan satu-satunya laki-laki di sekolah ini, tapi kenapa para siswi itu gencar sekali mengejarnya?" Jongdae malah merajuk, membuat Baekho dan Jongin tertawa geli._

" _Jangan khawatir, Jongdae-ya. Tidak semua siswi disini menyukai Sehun kok. Kau masih punya harapan." ujar Baekho._

" _Entah kenapa aku merasa kau seperti menyindirku, Baek."_

 _Baekho mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa begitu?"_

" _Kau seolah mengatakan aku ini tidak laku."_

 _Tawa Jongin meledak karena ucapan Jongdae, Baekho juga ikut tertawa meski tidak sekeras Jongin. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya melipat wajahnya sebagai tanda kesal._

" _Sudah puas kalian menertawaiku?" tanya Jongdae sarkastis. Baekho sudah berhenti tertawa karena merasa tidak enak pada Jongdae, tapi tawa laki-laki berkulit tan di sebelahnya malah semakin menjadi. Jongdae jadi jengkel tentu saja. Jadi, laki-laki berwajah kotak itupun memukul kepala Jongin dengan bukunya sehingga laki-laki berkulit tan itu berhenti tertawa. Kini Jongdae yang tertawa puas melihat Jongin merintih kesakitan. Sedangkan Baekho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan duo Kim Jong._

 _Laki-laki mungil itu memilih untuk menatap langit yang agak mendung di luar sana. Well, beruntung ia membawa payung hari ini. Akhir-akhir ini Seoul memang sering diguyur hujan. Mungkin ini saatnya pergantian musim –pikir Baekho. Di saat Baekho mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, ia menangkap sosok Sehun dan seorang siswi tengah berbincang di taman belakang sekolah. Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulut Baekho. Lagi-lagi seorang siswi menyatakan perasaan pada Sehun, seperti yang Jongdae bilang tadi. Dan kali ini, siswi yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun adalah Jung Soojung –salah satu siswi paling populer di sekolah. Baekho sebenarnya tidak terlalu kaget bahkan jika itu Soojung sekalipun. Tidak heran gadis itu menyukai Sehun, Baekho yang sesama laki-laki saja tertarik pada Sehun._

 _Selama ini, Sehun tak pernah sekalipun menerima perasaan para siswi yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Laki-laki albino itu selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak kenal dengan mereka, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menerima perasaan mereka. Tapi Baekho penasaran apakah Sehun akan menolak Soojung atau tidak, mengingat tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan gadis cantik itu. Kris yang dingin dan pemilihpun pernah menyukai Soojung dan sempat berpacaran dengannya. Siapa tahu Sehun juga tertarik pada Soojung. Bukanlah tidak mungkin jika Sehun akan menerima cinta gadis itu, bukan? Seandainya Baekho straight, ia juga pasti menyukai gadis itu._

" _Oh? Apa itu?" tanya Jongdae, meleburkan lamunan Baekho. Laki-laki mungil itu mengikuti arah tatapan mata Jongdae, tepatnya pada Soojung dan Sehun di halaman belakang sekolah. Dahi Baekho berkerut seperti Jongdae karena pemandangan yang ia lihat. Tak percaya dengan matanya yang agak minus, Baekho menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Namun apa yang ia lihat sama saja._

" _Sehun menolak Soojung?"_

 _Mata Baekho membola detik itu juga. Benarkah apa yang ia lihat barusan?_

" _Daebak! Yak, dia benar-benar melakukannya? Oh Sehun menolak cinta Jung Soojung?" Jongin heboh._

" _Heol. Kupikir dia akan menerima cinta gadis itu, tapi ternyata–" Jongdae tiba-tiba melirik Jongin dengan mimik antusias. "Hey, ayo kita interogasi Sehun!"_

" _Ide bagus! Ayo!" seru Jongin. Namun laki-laki berkulit tan itu berhenti ketika ia sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas. "Baekho-ya, kau tidak mau ikut?"_

" _H–hah?" Baekho tersentak. Kepalanya kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Kalian saja yang pergi."_

 _Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian berlari bersama Jongdae menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Sedangkan Baekho masih berada di tempatnya, kembali terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru ia lihat. Ia sungguh tidak percaya hal ini. Sehun menolak Soojung? Demi apa? Laki-laki mungil itu sangat bingung. Soojung itu cantik, tinggi, langsing, juga feminin. Dia adalah tipe gadis yang ingin dikencani laki-laki manapun. Tapi kenapa Sehun menolaknya? Tidak mungkin dia tidak kenal Soojung'kan? Dia adalah gadis paling populer di sekolah, semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini bahkan beberapa yang di luar sekolahpun mengenalnya. Beberapa detik Baekho tenggelam dalam keterkejutan juga kebingungannya, namun tak lama kemudian, itu semua berubah menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan._

 _Laki-laki mungil itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman._

 _Senyuman yang sangat tipis._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **LISTEN**

 **Chapter 5 – The Hidden Secrets**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Seo Yuna, Jung Soojung, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Seperempat dari chapter ini penuh sama flashback, meski belum semuanya saya ungkap karena terlalu panjang -,- TAPI dimulai dari chap ini, situasi sudah mulai kelihatan memanas. Penasaran? Cekidots!**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekho tak bisa fokus pada tugasnya semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu. Matanya tak berhenti melirik laki-laki albino di hadapannya. Ia sebenarnya penasaran dengan alasan kenapa Sehun menolak Soojung, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menanyakannya. Ah, seharusnya ia ikut dengan Jongin dan Jongdae tadi._

" _Kau bawa payung?" Tiba-tiba Sehun bersuara, membuat Baekho tersentak._

" _H–hah? I–iya, aku bawa." Baekho menjawab tergagap seraya mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Sehun. Ia benar-benar kaget. Ia kira Sehun sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia memerhatikannya terus. Syukurlah hanya sekedar pertanyaan biasa._

" _Kau pulang lewat pemberhentian bus'kan? Aku tidak bawa payung, jadi aku ikut denganmu ya?" pinta Sehun._

 _Ikut dengannya? Berarti Baekho akan satu payung bersama Sehun?_

" _Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Sehun kembali bertanya karena Baekho tak kunjung menjawab._

 _Baekho menggeleng cepat. Laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum manis pada Sehun. "Boleh saja~"_

 _Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih~"_

 _Astaga, mimpi apa Baekho semalam sampai bisa satu payung dengan Sehun? Saking bahagianya, Baekho tidak bisa berhenti mengulum senyumannya. Ia jadi tak sabar menunggu kerja kelompok mereka selesai, dan pulang bersama._

 _._

 _._

" _Woah, hujannya deras sekali." ujar Sehun seraya membuka payung Baekho. Mereka pulang tepat pukul empat sore, tapi hujan belum berhenti juga. Hujannya malah semakin deras. Meskipun beberapa orang menggerutui hujan ini –seperti Sehun, tapi Baekho justru mensyukurinya. Well, berkat hujan ini, ia jadi bisa satu payung dengan Sehun._

" _Ayo pulang." ajak laki-laki albino itu. Dan jantung Baekho berdegup kencang dibuatnya. Laki-laki mungil itu mengangguk pelan seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke samping Sehun. Namun karena terlalu gugup, laki-laki mungil itu malah menjaga jarak dengan Sehun setiap kali bahu mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Baekho tetap kebasahan karena jaraknya yang agak jauh dari Sehun. Entahlah, Baekho rasa jantungnya bisa meledak kalau jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun menyadarinya._

" _Kenapa berjauhan begitu? Kemarilah, seragammu jadi basah'kan?"_

 _Baekho sempat menahan napasnya ketika tangan Sehun merangkul bahunya agar tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada tubuh laki-laki albino itu. Wajahnya bahkan merona hebat sekarang. Ya Tuhan, Baekho harap Sehun tak menyadari perubahan warna di wajahnya itu, juga degup jantungnya yang sangat menggila. Ia teramat gugup sekarang. Tanpa sadar, laki-laki mungil itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kegugupannya. Selama beberapa detik berada dalam kegugupan, Baekho terus menatap jalanan yang becek karena hujan. Namun tak lama setelahnya, mata sipitnya itu perlahan menatap mata Sehun. Tak tahu kenapa, ia jadi ingin bertanya tentang Soojung tadi._

" _Hun-ah?"_

 _Sehun menoleh. "Hm?"_

" _Kenapa kau menolak Soojung tadi? Dia'kan siswi paling populer di sekolah."_

 _Sehun mengerutkan dahinya –berpikir. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tertarik padanya."_

 _Baekho ikut mengerutkan dahinya –bingung. "Kenapa tidak?"_

 _Sehun menatap Baekho. "Memangnya harus ya? Hanya karena dia siswi paling populer, bukan berarti dia tipe kesukaanku."_

" _Lalu tipe kesukaanmu yang seperti apa?" Baekho semakin penasaran. Dan Sehun kembali berpikir. Cukup lama sehingga membuat Baekho gugup sendiri._

" _Yang manis kurasa."_

 _Alis Baekho bertautan sempurna. "Manis apanya? Parasnya?"_

" _Senyumannya." Sehun menjawab pasti. "Aku ingin dia memiliki senyuman yang manis hingga aku bisa berdebar dibuatnya."_

" _Oh.." Baekho menunduk lesu. Well, ia tahu Sehun sedang membayangkan seorang gadis yang sangat manis, bukan laki-laki sepertinya. Mengingat hal itu, Baekho hanya dapat menghembuskan napasnya. Seandainya ia juga dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan, semuanya pasti akan jauh lebih mudah, bisa mendekati Sehun tanpa harus merasa was-was atau dicurigai. Baekho tidak dapat membayangkan Sehun berjalan berdampingan dengan orang lain nantinya. Siapapun gadis yang akan Sehun pilih kelak, pastilah orang paling beruntung. Bisa disukai oleh laki-laki sebaik dan setampan Sehun, pasti membahagiakan._

" _Kau sendiri suka tipe yang seperti apa?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Apakah yang seksi atau yang imut?" godanya._

" _Sepertinya yang seksi~" Baekho menanggapi candaan Sehun._

" _Woah~ aku tidak menyangka kau suka tipe yang seperti itu. Tapi rata-rata semua laki-laki menyukai tipe yang seperti itu, bukan? Aku justru lebih suka tipe yang imut."_

 _Baekho terkekeh. "Pantas saja kau menolak Jung Soojung. Dia bukan tipe gadis imut."_

" _Ah, jangan-jangan kau menyukai Soojung ya?!" Sehun berseru tiba-tiba. Baekho mengerjap bingung. "Pantas saja kau menanyakan dia padaku. Tenang saja, Baek! Aku tidak akan merebut Soojung darimu. Dia benar-benar bukan tipeku."_

 _Baekho tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat ini. Dia berada di antara kesalahpahaman Sehun dan kebahagiaan dalam dirinya. Baekho senang Sehun mengatakan bahwa Soojung bukanlah tipenya, tapi bukan berarti Baekho menyukai Soojung. Dia ingin mengklarifikasinya, tapi ia sungguh tidak ingin merusak atmosfir yang terasa hangat ini. Jadi, yang Baekho lakukan adalah membiarkan Sehun mengoceh sendiri –berfantasi sendiri._

 _Biarkan semuanya tetap seperti ini tanpa Baekho harus mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya._

 _ **###**_

 _Baekho melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa jantungnya berhenti. Otaknyapun mendadak sulit mencerna semuanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru saja sampai di SM High School. Seperti biasa, Baekho pergi ke kelasnya bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol, namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika siswa-siswi sedang mengerubungi majalah dinding sekolah. Baekho berpikir ada berita besar disana. Dan itu memang benar._

 _Namun, Baekho tidak menyangka dirinyalah 'berita besar' itu._

 _ **KWON BAEKHO (KELAS 1B) ADALAH SEORANG GAY!**_

 _ **INCARANNYA ADALAH OH SEHUN!**_

 _Bagaimana mungkin ini semua bisa terjadi? Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Baekho saat ini._

 _Orang-orang di sekelilingnya mulai menatap Baekho dengan berbagai tatapan. Ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, terkejut, bahkan jijik, seolah Baekho adalah makhluk paling menjijikan di muka bumi. Beberapanya bahkan membisikkan sesuatu yang telak membuat hati Baekho sakit, seperti 'tak kusangka dia adalah seorang gay, padahal penampilannya biasa saja', 'sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dengannya, menjijikan sekali orang seperti itu', dan masih banyak lagi gunjingan menyakitkan lainnya. Namun itu belum seberapa. Suasana yang sempat riuh itu, berubah hening ketika pandangan siswa-siswi berhenti di sosok Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Baekho. Baekho yang baru bangun dari keterkejutannya, segera menutupi majalah dinding sekolah dengan tubuhnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tutupi semua foto-foto Baekho dan Sehun yang terlihat mesra serta tulisan-tulisan yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya gay dan Sehun adalah incarannya._

 _Namun semua sudah terlambat._

 _Sehun sudah melihatnya._

 _Wajah Baekho memucat. "S–Sehun-ah.."_

 _Inilah yang Baekho takuti sejak dulu._

" _A–aku–"_

 _Sehun mengetahui rahasianya._

.

.

 _Dada Baekho terasa sakit ketika otaknya menampilkan kembali kejadian tadi pagi, dimana orientasi seksualnya terungkap dan Sehun menatapnya dengan mimik terkejutnya. Dan karena pemberitaan di majalah dinding itu pula, Baekho bolos sekolah. Ini pertama kalinya Baekho bolos sekolah, sendirian pula. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sehingga ia berlari dari sekolah tepat setelah ia bertatapan mata dengan Sehun. Baekho bahkan tak memedulikan Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya, dan terus menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Ia tak mau berada disana –sungguh, dimana teman-temannya akan menatap aneh juga jijik. Namun yang paling utama di antara itu semua, Baekho tak mau bertemu Sehun. Ia takut Sehun juga akan menatapnya jijik ketika bertemu dengannya, seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Itulah sebabnya Baekho pergi. Dan tanpa bisa dikendalikan, kaki-kakinya telah membawanya ke taman kota. Jadi disinilah Baekho berada, duduk di ayunan di sebuah taman kota yang sepi dengan kepala yang menunduk._

 _Pikiran Baekho begitu kacau. Meski dalam hati ia sangat ia ingin tahu siapa yang melakukan ini padanya, tapi rasa sakit lebih mendominasinya kini. Yang ada dalam otak Baekho hanyalah Sehun, memikirkan apakah Sehun masih mau berteman dengannya atau tidak setelah tahu kenyataan itu. Dan pikiran itu membuat kepala Baekho pusing. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu tak bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti karena terlalu banyak suara-suara yang menggema di otaknya. Satu suara mengatakan bahwa Sehun itu sahabatnya, jadi ia pasti akan tetap menerima Baekho apa adanya. Namun suara lainnya mengatakan bahwa mimik terkejut Sehun tadi adalah sebuah jawaban yang Baekho harus terima, bahwa Sehun juga jijik padanya, terlebih tulisan dalam majalah dinding itu mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa Sehun adalah incarannya. Hell, laki-laki straight mana yang tidak takut setelah mendengar hal itu?_

" _Ukh.." Baekho mengertakkan giginya, bersamaan dengan remasan tangannya yang menguat di rantai ayunan itu._

 _Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kalau begini caranya, ia tak bisa ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang sudah tak menatapnya ramah seperti dulu lagi. Tapi jika Baekho tidak mau sekolah, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Appa-nya, Eomma-nya, juga Baekhyun? Mengatakan bahwa teman-temannya membuat rumor bahwa ia adalah seorang gay? Tapi kalau ada bukti yang lebih buruk daripada yang ditempel di majalah dinding tadi, bagaimana? Apa yang akan Baekho lakukan?_

" _Sedang apa kau disini, bodoh?" Sebuah suara bass berhasil membuat Baekho mendongakkan kepalanya. Itu Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan napas menggebu dan keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya._

" _C–Chanyeol-ah?" Mata Baekho mengikuti sosok Chanyeol yang kini duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Sekolah bagaimana?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu justru membuat Chanyeol kesal pada Baekho. Terlihat jelas dari raut mukanya yang terlihat jengkel. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Apa telingamu jadi tuli ketika aku memanggilmu tadi? Apa kau tahu aku mencarimu kemana-mana sedari tadi, hah?"_

 _Baekho menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut penuh penyesalan. Well, ia tahu Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkannya meski intonasinya begitu ketus. Tapi justru ia mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang masih peduli padanya dan malah membuat salah satu sahabatnya itu marah._

" _Maafkan aku.." cicit Baekho. Laki-laki mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat ketika airmatanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia bahkan tak mampu menatap mata Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya, dan itu semakin membuat laki-laki jangkung itu khawatir. Baekho tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Baekho adalah pribadi yang ramah sehingga orang-orang di sekitarnya juga bersikap baik padanya. Tapi pemberitaan di majalah dinding tadi sungguh memukulnya begitu keras sampai laki-laki mungil itu tak bisa berpikir jernih, dan malah berakhir dengan meninggalkan sekolah. Dan melihatnya berlinangan airmata, itu menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa hati sahabatnya itu tidaklah baik-baik saja._

" _Apakah berita itu benar?" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang ada, namun yang terjadi berikutnya adalah kebungkaman Baekho. Chanyeol mengangguk kecil –paham. Baekho selalu diam jika sulit berkata 'ya'. Satu hembusan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Mata bulat milik Chanyeol menatap lurus ke kumpulan awan-awan putih di atas sana yang bergerak mengikuti angin berhembus. Well, meski keadaan ini sangat canggung bagi Baekho, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu justru memikirkan sesuatu yang tengah ia pertimbangkan untuk dikatakan. Sebuah rahasia._

" _Mau kuberitahu rahasiaku?" Ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekho menoleh padanya. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu kembali menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap Baekho dengan sebuah senyuman. "Aku juga gay."_

 _Baekho melotot dibuatnya._

" _Mengejutkan, bukan?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Tapi kurasa aku menyembunyikannya lebih baik darimu."_

" _Kau–tapi..bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Baekho terbata, antara terkejut dan tidak percaya._

" _Kau tahu aku pindah rumah kesini saat kelas dua SMP karena pekerjaan Abeoji-ku yang dipindahtugaskan'kan?" Baekho mengangguk tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Chanyeol. "Well, itu bukan karena pekerjaan Abeoji-ku, tapi karena orientasi seksualku ketahuan oleh wali kelasku. Entah bagaimana caranya beliau bisa mengetahuinya, tapi yang pasti orangtuaku dipanggil ke sekolah setelah hal ini terdengar ke telinga Kepala Sekolah. Orangtuaku sangat terkejut ketika mendengar hal ini, tapi entah kenapa Abeoji-ku lebih murka pada pihak sekolah yang menyarankanku untuk pindah sekolah sebelum rumor itu menyebar ke satu sekolah. Abeoji bertanya kenapa pihak sekolah memandangku sebelah mata? Apakah seorang gay tak bisa mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak?" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "Tapi itu tentu saja tak merubah pandangan mereka sedikitpun. Reputasi sekolah tetaplah nomor satu, dan mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak hanya demi menyelamatkan satu siswa menyimpang sepertiku. Itu sebabnya aku pindah sekolah."_

 _Baekho tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal ini dari mulut Chanyeol karena yang selama ini Baekho ketahui adalah Chanyeol pindah sekolah saat SMP karena Tuan Park dipindahtugaskan ke Jinhae. Laki-laki tinggi itu tak pernah menyebutkan masalah orientasi seksualnya, ataupun memperlihatkan rasa ketertarikannya pada perempuan atau laki-laki. Karena itulah Baekho pikir Chanyeol adalah seorang straight._

" _Meskipun kecewa dengan orientasi seksualku yang menyimpang, orangtuaku tidak memarahiku. Mereka justru menerimaku apa adanya. Abeoji bahkan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh putus asa hanya karena hal ini. Karena itu, kami pindah ke Jinhae dengan niatan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi." Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya, kemudian menatap Baekho dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Jadi, begitulah rahasiaku. Maaf, sudah menyembunyikannya selama ini."_

 _Baekho sungguh tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Ini semua sangat tiba-tiba. Ia pikir selama ini Chanyeol tak menyimpan rahasia seperti ini darinya, namun tak disangka-sangka laki-laki tinggi itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang sama dengannya. Namun tak lama setelah pemikiran itu datang, sebuah pemikiran lain datang ke benak Baekho._

" _Hey, kau tidak sedang berbohong demi menghiburku'kan?" Baekho memicing curiga._

 _Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena terkejut dengan ucapan Baekho, tapi kemudian sebuah senyum penuh makna menyembul di sudut bibirnya. "Aku bisa buktikan bahwa aku juga gay sepertimu."_

 _Alis Baekho bertautan sempurna. "Caranya?"_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian mendekati wajah Baekho –yang secara refleks Baekho mundurkan wajahnya karena jarak yang terlalu dekat. Laki-laki mungil itu mendadak gugup. "M–mau apa kau?"_

" _Aku bisa menciummu sekarang juga."_

 _Sontak itu membuat wajah Baekho memerah. Dengan cepat, laki-laki mungil itu mendorong wajah Chanyeol dengan kuat sehingga yang lebih tinggi terjatuh dari ayunannya. Baekho tentu saja terkejut. Iapun segera menolong Chanyeol yang merintih kesakitan seraya mengusap bokongnya yang terasa nyeri karena mencium tanah dengan keras._

" _M–maaf. Kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Aish, haruskah kau mendorongku sekuat itu? Aku tidak benar-benar akan menciummu." protes yang lebih tinggi, dimana itu membuat yang lebih pendek cemberut._

" _Ha–habis kau mengagetkanku. Aku'kan jadi refleks mendorongmu."_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia menepuk celana seragamnya yang kotor setelah Baekho membantunya berdiri. "Ya, ya, aku paham. Kau'kan menyukai Oh Sehun."_

 _Dan itu membuat pipi Baekho lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya jadi geli sendiri. Ternyata Baekho bisa terlihat menggemaskan seperti anak perempuan yang ketahuan sedang jatuh cinta oleh orangtuanya. Gemas, Chanyeol-pun mengacak surai sahabatnya itu._

" _Aigoo~ lihat pipimu yang merah itu. Kau jadi terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta, kau tahu?" ledeknya._

" _Aish! Berhenti menggodaku, Park Chanyeol! Aku ini laki-laki!" protes Baekho seraya menyingkirkan tangan besar Chanyeol dari surainya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan tangan yang sibuk menata kembali rambutnya yang agak berantakan. "Jadi, kau benar-benar menyimpan rahasia ini sendirian ya? Tidak kusangka aku dibohongi selama ini." celetuknya._

" _Tidak, sebenarnya. Sehun juga mengetahuinya."_

 _Baekho berhasil dibuatnya terkejut lagi. Kedua bola matanya bahkan lebih membesar daripada tadi. Dan Chanyeol paham benar ini saatnya ia memberikan penjelasan lain pada sahabat mungilnya itu._

" _Sehun adalah anak kenalan Abeoji. Oh Ahjussi-lah yang membantu Abeoji mencarikannya pekerjaan disini, juga sebuah sekolah untukku. Aku dan Sehun memang tidak satu SMP, tapi kami cukup dekat karena Abeoji kami berteman baik. Awalnya kupikir Sehun akan jijik padaku setelah Oh Ahjussi menceritakan tentangku padanya, tapi ia justru menerimaku dengan baik." Chanyeol terkekeh ketika ia teringat percakapan masa lalunya bersama Sehun. "Meskipun di beberapa kesempatan, Sehun memintaku untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya."_

 _Tanpa sadar, Baekho ikut terkekeh seperti Chanyeol. Well, bisa ia bayangkan ekspresi Sehun saat mengatakan hal itu dan ekspresi Chanyeol saat meresponnya._

" _Jangan marah padanya. Aku yang memintanya untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini." lanjut Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum tulus pada Baekho seraya mengelus pelan pipi sahabatnya. "Jangan bersedih hanya karena hal ini, Baek. Ingatlah, bahwa kau tidak sendirian. Kita ini bersahabat'kan?"_

 _Baekho tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi kali ini. Lelehan-lelehan bening itupun turun dengan begitu mudahnya, yang disertai rasa sesak dalam dadanya. Dan yang bisa Baekho lakukan untuk beberapa menit ke depan adalah menangis tanpa suara dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha sebaik mungkin memberikan ketenangan melalui kedua tangannya yang mengusap pelan punggung Baekho. Dadanya ikut merasa sesak melihat sahabatnya menangis seperti ini. Chanyeol paham betul perasaan Baekho saat ini. Perasaan ditolak oleh orang-orang karena sebuah perbedaan. Tapi bahkan perbedaan itu bukanlah kemauan mereka sendiri, jadi sepadankah hal ini dengan semua perlakuan tak adil yang mereka dapatkan?_

 _Tak seorangpun bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu._

 _ **###**_

 _Suasana kelas 1B mendadak hening ketika pintu kelas tersebut dibuka oleh Baekho dari luar. Semua mata menatap tajam ke arahnya, tak terkecuali. Sedangkan Baekho hanya bisa tersenyum canggung setelah menelan ludahnya kasar. Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya menepuk pundaknya pelan, seolah mengatakan dalam sentuhan tangan juga anggukan kepalanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Well, setelah bolos kemarin, Baekho sebenarnya masih enggan untuk pergi ke sekolah, tapi Chanyeol memaksanya. Laki-laki tinggi itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu Baekho seperti biasa di depan gerbang sekolah, jadi mereka bisa berangkat bersama-sama ke kelas. Ya, hanya berdua. Baekho langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol ke kelas tanpa menunggu Sehun karena sejujurnya laki-laki mungil itu masih tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan menatap Sehun setelah kejadian kemarin. Baekho bahkan memiliki niatan untuk duduk di sebelah Chanyeol setelah ia meminta izin pada Jongin nanti. Namun belum sempat ia menghampiri Jongin yang duduk di bangkunya, tangan Baekho sudah ditarik oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Diameter bola mata Baekho seketika membesar ketika ia mendapati Sehun-lah orang yang menarik tangan itu._

" _Kita harus bicara." Sehun mendahului Baekho. Dan tanpa seizin laki-laki mungil itu, Sehun-pun menarik tangannya menuju suatu tempat. Tak peduli bagaimana siswa-siswi yang mereka lewati menatap mereka heran ataupun menggunjingkan mereka, Sehun tetap menarik tangan Baekho agar mereka bisa bicara saja berdua._

 _Dan disinilah mereka berada, di atap sekolah, di antara keheningan dan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka._

" _S–Sehun-ah, a–aku–"_

" _Aku ingin penjelasan, Baek." tandas Sehun, sebuah sarat akan perintah._

 _Baekho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Matanya menatap ke arah lain karena tak berani menatap mata Sehun yang tajam. Dengan pikiran yang kusut dan tanpa sebuah persiapan, Baekho-pun memutar otaknya dengan cepat, merangkai kata-kata agar membentuk sebuah penjelasan._

" _Tentang yang kau lihat kemarin itu–" Baekho menutup matanya saat suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya, "Itu benar. Aku memang gay, dan aku menyukaimu." Kemudian mendongak dan menatap wajah terkejut Sehun. Entah kenapa, ini membuat suara Baekho semakin sulit keluar. Dan tatapan mata Sehun membuat segalanya terasa sulit._

" _Tapi aku sungguh tak berniat apapun, Hun-ah. Bagiku menjadi sahabatmu saja sudah cukup, dan aku tidak meminta lebih." Airmata laki-laki mungil itu mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku janji tidak ada yang berubah di antara kita, karena itu..kumohon katakan kita masih berteman.."_

 _Sehun tak tahu harus dengan cara apa ia menjabarkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Mendengar kenyataan mengejutkan ini, bukannya merasa jijik atau apapun, ia justru merasa kecewa karena selama ini Baekho menyembunyikan kenyataan ini darinya. Pikirnya, bukankah mereka bersahabat? Tapi kenapa Baekho tidak menceritakan hal ini padanya? Apakah karena malu? Apa Baekho pikir Sehun akan memutuskan persahabatan mereka hanya karena hal ini? Karena jika memang seperti itu pikiran Baekho, Sehun benar-benar kecewa padanya._

" _Kenapa kau memohon seperti itu, hah?" ucap Sehun dengan suara lirih. Tangannya mengepal sempurna. "Kau pikir aku berteman denganmu karena hal semacam itu?"_

" _H–hah?"_

 _Belum sempat Baekho menafsirkan kalimat Sehun, laki-laki albino itu sudah memeluknya erat. Mata Baekho tentu saja membulat sempurna karena terlalu terkejut akan pergerakan itu. Tak hanya itu, jantungnyapun berpacu keras karena efek pelukan erat dari Sehun. Dan saking terkejutnya laki-laki mungil itu, ia merasa persendiannya mati rasa sampai tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali._

" _H–Hun-ah?"_

" _Aku memang terkejut dan juga kecewa karena kau tak pernah memberitahuku soal ini sebelumnya, tapi jangan pernah kau berpikir persahabatan kita bisa hancur hanya karena masalah ini. Aku tak peduli sekalipun kau gay, kau tetaplah sahabatku, Baek..," Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Baekho, "Apapun yang terjadi.."_

 _Airmata Baekho jatuh sudah. Kaki-kakinya entah kenapa terasa lemas, dan yang bisa ia lakukan agar bisa tetap berpijak adalah dengan meremas seragam Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana jemari-jemari lentik Baekho bergetar hebat seiring dengan kuat remasannya di seragam Sehun. Mungkin itu efek karena laki-laki mungil itu masih bingung sekaligus terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Dan Baekho sungguh berharap apa yang ia dengar bukanlah tipu daya otaknya._

" _Kita..masih berteman?" Suara Baekho bergetar._

" _Ya."_

" _Aku..masih boleh berada di sisimu?" Masih bergetar, kini suara Baekho kian melirih._

" _Tentu saja, bodoh."_

 _Detik selanjutnya, Sehun hanya bisa mendengar isak tangis Baekho yang samar-samar diselingi mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' padanya. Dan Sehun tak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk hal ini. Maka tanpa suara isakan, laki-laki berkulit pucat itupun meneteskan airmatanya, membiarkan rasa sesak dalam dadanya mengalir bersama lelehan-lelehan bening tersebut. Sedangkan Baekho sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan isak tangisnya di dada bidang Sehun, meski dalam keheningan tersebut keduanya bisa mendengar dengan jelas isak tangis yang lebih pendek. Namun tanpa disadari keduanya, seorang siswi berambut merah maroon sedang memerhatikan mereka di balik pintu atap sekolah dengan emosi yang kentara ia sembunyikan._

 _Itu Seo Yuna._

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, tapi laki-laki mungil itu tidak mengindahkannya, seolah telinganya ditutup oleh penyumbat telinga. Baekhyun justru meningkatkan kecepatan kakinya agar ia bisa cepat sampai di kelas 1B. Matanya yang sipit itu melayangkan sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya, seperti amarah. Ia tak memedulikan seorang siswa yang kesal padanya ketika Baekhyun tak sengaja menabrak bahunya di lorong lantai tiga. Menghindari kejadian yang sama, tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil sebisa mungkin melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi disana dengan gesit. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya memiliki kesulitan untuk menerobos kerumunan siswa-siswi tersebut. Ini adalah detik-detik bel masuk akan segera berbunyi, jadi lorong sekolah cukup padat saat ini. Tapi Chanyeol dan Sehun tetap berusaha untuk menyusul Baekhyun, meski laki-laki mungil itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari jaraknya saat ini.

"Sial!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Iapun mempercepat langkahnya, tidak terlalu memedulikan beberapa siswa-siswi yang protes karena ditabrak olehnya. Apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol harus menahan Baekhyun sebelum terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Well, Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu, tapi semenjak rahang Baekhyun mengeras setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun menceritakan asal-usul kejadian buruk yang menimpa Baekho, mendadak perasaan Chanyeol menjadi tidak enak. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol dan Sehun-pun segera berlari untuk menahan Baekhyun yang sepertinya siap meledak kapan saja, tapi Baekhyun berhasil menghindari dua laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Alhasil, keduanya panik.

Beranjak ke sudut lain di lantai tiga SM High School, Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu kelas 1B dengan kasar dari luar, membuat suasana kelas yang semula riuh langsung menjadi hening karena terlalu kaget. Semua pasang mata refleks menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Alis mereka bertautan sempurna –pertanda kebingungan. Beberapa siswa bertanya pada Baekhyun, tapi laki-laki mungil itu tak memedulikannya. Matanya justru sibuk mencari seseorang di dalam kelas itu. Dan itu tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Begitu orang yang ia cari terlacak oleh kedua pupilnya, Baekhyun segera berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

Seorang gadis berambut merah maroon –Seo Yuna.

 **TBC**

 **Flashback-nya masih panjang, jadi jangan ambil kesimpulan dulu ya. Akan saya lanjutkan flashback-nya di chapter-chapter berikutnya, dimana kebenaran ada disana. Dan maaf, momen ChanBaek-nya belum bisa keluar untuk dua chapter ke depan karena si Baekhyun bakal fokus ke dendamnya daripada kisah asmaranya. Lagian Baekhyun belum gay disini, tapi suatu saat nanti pasti ada kok momen ChanBaek-nya. FF ini ada kisah cintanya juga, cuma masih agak lama. Semuanya butuh proses, jadi harap bersabar ya.**

 **Untuk:**

 **ChanBaek: saya gak bisa bikin Baekho hidup lagi karena itu terlalu school 2015, tapi makasih sarannya :)**

 **Um..review, please?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sepertinya ada beberapa readers yang salah paham akan jalan cerita FF ini, jadi saya klarifikasi bentar ya. Baekho itu gak didorong ke kolam renang, tapi terpeleset sendiri. Terus Sehun itu straight awalnya, cuma dia jadi gay dan jadian sama Baekho (kalian bisa temukan itu di chap ini). Oke, itu aja. Thanks.**

 **Catatan: Tulisan miring (italic) untuk kejadian masa lalu. Tulisan normal untuk kejadian masa kini.**

 _Semenjak pemberitaan bahwa Baekho adalah seorang gay, pandangan siswa-siswi SM High School terhadap laki-laki mungil itu tidaklah sama lagi. Berbagai macam perlakuan negatif Baekho terima dari teman-temannya yang dulu begitu baik padanya, dan ini semua karena pemberitaan itu. Tak jarang mereka mengejek Baekho tepat di hadapannya karena ketidaknormalannya, bahkan beberapanya menjauhinya karena menganggap gay adalah sebuah penyakit. Takut tertular, mereka berkata. Memang sebuah kekonyolan omongan anak-anak SMA, tapi ini tetap saja menyakitkan bagi Baekho. Meskipun pemberitaan di majalah dinding SM High School itu memang benar, ia tetaplah korban disini, dan sampai sekarang Baekho belum tahu siapa yang menyebarkan rumor tersebut. Tapi, hell, siapa yang peduli pada hal itu? Kebanyakan siswa-siswi SM High School lebih mementingkan diri sendiri ketimbang membantu Baekho menemukan orang yang menyebarkan rumor itu. Namun meskipun hari-harinya terasa sulit setelah orientasi seksualnya tersebar di SM High School, tapi ia masih bisa bertahan disana bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun._

 _Chanyeol dan Sehun tak segan-segan melawan siswa-siswi yang mengejek maupun mengganggu Baekho. Sebisa mungkin mereka melindungi Baekho dengan terus berada di sampingnya. Dan karena hal ini, hubungan Sehun dan Baekho-pun menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Kedekatan mereka tentu saja mengundang kecemburuan di antara para siswi. Pernah beberapa kali di kesempatan kecil, para siswi menarik Baekho ke tempat sepi untuk kemudian mereka tindas. Baekho yang seorang laki-laki tidak mau melawan mereka yang perempuan. Tentu saja ini membuat kelakuan para siswi itu semakin menjadi-jadi, mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan berlaku seperti orang barbar hanya untuk melampiaskan kecemburuan mereka terhadap Baekho. Dan perlakuan fisik yang Baekho terima dari para siswi tersebut menghasilkan warna kebiruan di beberapa bagian tubuh Baekho. Namun laki-laki mungil itu masih tetap saja berbohong pada Chanyeol dan Sehun bahwa warna kebiruan itu berasal dari kecerobohannya sendiri. Chanyeol dan Sehun awalnya tidak percaya, tapi karena Baekho bersikukuh bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan para siswi itu, kedua laki-laki tinggi itu memilih untuk percaya pada ucapan Baekho._

 _Pada suatu hari, kelakuan para siswi itu ketahuan oleh Sehun. Ia hendak pergi ke ruang guru ketika melihat Baekho tengah dijambak rambutnya oleh beberapa siswi di depan gudang sekolah yang sepi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun langsung melupakan tujuan awalnya, dan malah menolong Baekho. Laki-laki albino itu begitu marah, terutama ketika mengetahui Yuna dan teman-temannyalah yang menindas Baekho. Sehun tak peduli sekalipun yang ia marahi adalah teman dekatnya saat SD dulu, bahkan sampai membuat gadis berambut merah maroon itu menangis. Dipikirnya, Yuna sudah keterlaluan. Dan karena hal inilah, Yuna semakin membenci Baekho. Begitu Yuna dan teman-temannya meninggalkan Baekho dan Sehun disana, yang terjadi berikutnya adalah keheningan di antara keduanya. Sehun masih memunggungi Baekho dengan napas memburu, sedangkan Baekho mulai merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan gerakan lambat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Laki-laki mungil itu sudah merasakan firasat buruk detik itu juga. Ia yakin Sehun akan marah juga padanya karena telah berbohong padanya._

" _Apa tujuanmu berbohong padaku, Kwon Baekho?" desis Sehun, kemudian menatap tajam Baekho tepat di matanya. "Apa dengan begitu, kau merasa lebih aman? Kau merasa benar karena membela mereka yang menindasmu? Begitu?" tudingnya bertubi-tubi._

" _A–aku tidak berpikir begitu, Hun-ah.."_

" _LALU, KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG?!" Suara Sehun meninggi drastis, membuat laki-laki mungil di hadapannya tersentak. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata Sehun, dan itu hanya membuat Sehun semakin kesal padanya. "Katakan padaku, Kwon Baekho, kau lebih suka begini?! Ditindas tanpa perlawanan apapun, lalu berbohong padaku dan Chanyeol?!"_

 _Baekho menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Airmatanya mulai menggenang karena dadanya begitu sakit. Baekho tahu Sehun begitu kecewa padanya, tapi ia juga tak memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik selain tidak melakukan perlawan pada para siswi itu. Baekho ingin sekali menjelaskannya, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya begitu kacau sampai membuat lidahnya kehilangan kata-kata. Dan kebungkaman Baekho, membuat Sehun mendengus._

" _Terserahlah." Kemudian Sehun pergi meninggalkan Baekho yang menitikkan airmatanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **LISTEN**

 **Chapter 6 – Every Act Comes with the Price**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Seo Yuna**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: 'Setiap tindakan, ada konsekuensinya' itulah inti dari chapter kali ini. Saya suka sekali mengetik chapter ini karena masih terasa begitu emosional. Chapter kali ini juga lebih panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya, so hope you all satisfied and happy reading.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cinta sesama jenis di Korea Selatan sebenarnya masih dinilai tabu oleh beberapa orang di negeri ginseng itu. Meskipun ada Undang-Undang yang telah melegalkan cinta atau pernikahan sesama jenis, adat istiadat di kalangan masyarakat masih belum bisa menerima hal tersebut. Penilaian mereka terhadap kaum gay begitu negatif, sampai-sampai beberapa dari mereka melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan, dimulai dari menghina sampai bersikap kasar. Kebanyakan dari kaum gay itu sendiri, tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menerima perlakuan mereka dan bersikap sabar. Dan itulah yang sedang Baekho lakukan. Namun bodohnya, laki-laki mungil itu tidak memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang berusaha melindunginya, seperti Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sebaliknya, Baekho justru memikirkan pandangan orang lain terhadap orang sepertinya dan berujung dengan membiarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya. Kini tak hanya orang-orang yang menatapnya sebelah mata, sekarangpun Sehun tak mau peduli padanya. Akibat dari kebodohannya itulah yang membuat orang yang ia sukai berpaling darinya._

 _Ya, Baekho menyadari itu sekarang._

 _Dan ia menyesal._

 _Beberapa kali Baekho berusaha meminta maaf pada Sehun, tapi laki-laki albino itu tidak mengindahkannya. Chanyeol bahkan harus turun tangan, tapi Sehun tetap saja bersikukuh pada pendiriannya. Laki-laki albino itu mengatakan bahwa jika Baekho menolak untuk dilindungi, untuk apa ia berusaha melindunginya? Baekho bahkan tidak menyayangi dirinya sendiri, jadi tak ada gunanya semua tenaga yang Sehun kerahkan untuk melindunginya. Perkataan itu sempat memicu emosi Chanyeol, dan Baekho harus dengan susah payah memisahkan keduanya yang hampir terlibat perkelahian. Jadi kini, tinggal Chanyeol yang masih berada di sisi Baekho. Keadaan semakin keruh dalam pikiran Baekho, dan kian memburuk ketika ia dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah di hari Senin. Terkait rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia gay dan beberapa siswi menindasnya, Baekho diinterogasi oleh pihak sekolah. Baekho tak ingin berbohong lagi, jadi iapun mengatakan bahwa itu semua benar. Pihak sekolahpun berhasil dibuatnya speechless. Mereka nampak mendiskusikan sesuatu terkait masalah tersebut, dan membuat Baekho menunggu untuk beberapa menit._

 _Selama proses itu pula, laki-laki mungil itu memikirkan orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Orangtuanya, saudara kembarnya, sahabat-sahabatnya. Meski keluarganya belum mengetahui hal ini, Baekho sudah diliputi rasa bersalah yang teramat besar. Pikirannyapun tak luput dari berbagai pertanyaan terkait penolakan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Akankah orangtuanya marah besar jika mengetahui hal ini? Akankah Baekhyun kecewa padanya setelah mengetahui bahwa saudara kembarnya yang ia banggakan ternyata tidak terlalu bisa dibanggakan? Akankah ia dikirim ke sekolah lain seperti kasus Chanyeol waktu itu? Apakah itu pilihan terbaik saat ini? Tapi jika begitu, Baekho tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol, dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Baekho mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat hanya karena memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itu. Ia tahu ia begitu serakah, tapi..entahlah, ia ingin menjadi serakah untuk kali ini saja. Tapi apakah Tuhan mau berbaik hati padanya dan membiarkannya serakah di saat ia sedang diberi ujian? Bahkan Tuhan yang baik sekalipun, tak'kan membiarkan hamba-Nya bersikap serakah. Jadi, apa yang harus Baekho lakukan? Apa yang harus ia pilih ketika ia diberi pilihan yang terbatas?_

" _Baekho-ya." Lee Seonsaengnim selaku guru BK, memanggil muridnya. Baekho-pun menatap manik kelam pria paruh baya itu perlahan. "Kami harus membicarakan perihal ini dengan Tuan Kwon."_

" _J–jangan!" seru Baekho refleks, dan itu membuat setiap pasang mata dalam ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut, menatap ke arahnya. Keheninganpun terjadi. Berbagai macam tatapan yang terasa menghakimi, Baekho rasakan dengan jelas dari mata guru-gurunya, namun sebisa mungkin ia abaikan hal itu. Baekho-pun menelan ludahnya susah payah sambil terus berusaha menatap guru BK-nya dengan tatapan memohon. "Saya mohon, jangan panggil Appa ke sekolah, Seonsaengnim.."_

 _Satu hembusan napas panjang keluar dari mulut pria paruh baya itu. "Ini masalah serius, Baekho-ya. Pihak sekolah tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, kau tahu itu."_

" _S–saya paham, tapi.." Baekho menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika suaranya mulai bergetar. Otaknya mendadak blank. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah mencegah pihak sekolah memberitahukan hal ini pada keluarganya, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa._

" _Kami akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan jalan tengah untuk hal ini, Baekho-ya." ucap Jung Seonsaengnim seraya tersenyum lembut. Guru muda nan cantik itu mengusap pundak Baekho agar laki-laki mungil itu lebih tenang. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke?"_

 _Baekho ingin sekali memercayakan semua ini pada Lee Seonsaengnim dan Jung Seonsaengnim, tapi tatapan mata guru lain di belakang dua guru itu membuat Baekho khawatir. Tatapan mata mereka justru mengatakan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dikatakan Jung Seonsaengnim, seolah akan terjadi hal buruk jika saja Baekho membiarkan Tuan Kwon datang ke sekolah. Firasatnyapun berkata demikian. Baekho merasa akan terjadi buruk jika Appa-nya sampai mengetahui hal ini, padahal selama ini ia selalu berbohong pada pria paruh baya itu akan luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang ia dapat dari penindasan. Apa jadinya kalau Tuan Kwon mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya?_

" _Pastikan Appa-mu datang besok pagi, oke?" Lee Seonsaengnim meleburkan lamunan Baekho, namun laki-laki mungil itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Jung Seonsaengnim yang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus di sudut bibirnya. Baekho seolah merasakan sesuatu tertanam di tenggorokannya sampai itu membuatnya sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri._

" _Saya mengerti, Seonsaengnim.."_

 _Ia tak diberi pilihan yang lebih baik._

 _Setelah dipersilakan oleh Lee Seonsaengnim, Baekho-pun keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya sesak itu. Akhirnya paru-parunya bisa menghirup udara segar begitu laki-laki mungil itu menutup ruangan tersebut, namun sepertinya itu tak membuatnya lebih baik. Kepalanya terasa pening karena perasaan cemas menguasai dirinya. Bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu hal ini pada Appa-nya? Bagaimana caranya ia menghindari amarah pria paruh baya itu? Baekho sangat yakin Appa-nya akan murka padanya setelah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, tapi jika ia tidak menyuruh Appa-nya ke sekolah seperti yang diperintahkan Lee Seonsaengnim, ia akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar. Tubuh Baekho merosot ke posisi berjongkok di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Wajahnya kemudian ia benamkan di antara lipatan tangannya di atas lututnya. Tak melakukan apapun, hanya diam di tempatnya dengan dada yang terasa sakit._

" _Tuhan, tolonglah aku.." ucap Baekho lirih._

" _Mereka menyuruh Appa-mu datang ke sekolah?"_

 _Sebuah suara yang Baekho hafal di luar kepala, berhasil membuatnya mendongak cepat. Itu Sehun, dengan ekspresi dingin yang selama tiga hari ini ia tunjukkan padanya. Untuk beberapa detik, hanya ada mereka yang saling bertatapan. Detik kesepuluh, Baekho memutuskan kontak mata tersebut. Ia kemudian berdiri seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda apapun selain mata Sehun._

" _Ya." Baekho menjawab lirih._

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun kembali, tanpa melepaskan matanya dari wajah Baekho._

 _Baekho menelan ludahnya kasar, kemudian menjawab, "Menurutinya." Satu hembusan napas keluar dari mulut Baekho. "Lagipula aku tidak diberi pilihan yang lebih baik."_

 _Sehun tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain menghela napasnya. Rasanya rongga dadanya ikut sesak karena melihat ekspresi Baekho saat ini. Melihat sahabatnya sedang kesulitan dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya, membuat Sehun kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Pada saat seperti ini, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang bahkan tidak mau memaafkan Baekho yang telah berbohong padanya. Padahal saat ini yang dibutuhkan Baekho adalah dukungan sahabatnya agar ia tetap kuat, dan bukan keegoisan sahabatnya._

" _Aku kembali ke kelas duluan." Baekho memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Keadaan ini semakin canggung, dan Baekho benci ini. Pikirnya, lebih baik ia menghindari Sehun sampai masalah ini selesai. Ya, sepertinya itu pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini. Laki-laki mungil itu baru saja mengambil dua langkah untuk meninggalkan Sehun, namun dua tangan milik Sehun menahan pergerakannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Baekho dibuatnya terkejut. Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti untuk sejenak karena pergerakan Sehun yang tak ia duga-duga itu._

" _H–Hun-ah?"_

" _Maafkan aku.." ucap Sehun lirih. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Baekho. "Aku bersikap egois, padahal kau sedang kesulitan. Maafkan aku, Baek.."_

 _Sontak itu membuat airmata Baekho menggenang di pelupuk matanya, yang tak lama kemudian meluncur dengan mudahnya di pipi putihnya. Sesak dalam dadanya adalah efek dari jatuhnya airmata tersebut. Dan yang bisa Baekho lakukan saat ini adalah menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar isak tangisnya tak terdengar oleh Sehun. Setelah beberapa detik dalam posisi itu, Sehun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, memutar bahu Baekho agar menghadapnya, lalu menatap manik kecoklatan yang berlinangan airmata itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diterjemahkan. Jemari Sehun menghapus bulir yang keluar dari mata cantik Baekho, dan berakhir dengan mengusap pipi putihnya. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, menenggelamkan perasaan masing-masing dalam keheningan itu. Tak ada yang tahu arti di balik tatapan keduanya –bahkan diri mereka sendiri, namun yang mereka tahu, jantung mereka berpacu tak terkontrol hanya ketika manik mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Dan entah dorongan dari mana, tanpa Baekho duga-duga, Sehun mengeliminasi jarak wajah di antara mereka, kemudian menutup matanya tatkala bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis Baekho. Baekho sempat membulatkan matanya karena hal tersebut, namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Laki-laki mungil itupun ikut menutup matanya, membiarkan keterkejutannya tenggelam bersama debaran jantungnya, kemudian menikmati ciuman pertamanya bersama cinta pertamanya._

 _Namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa seorang gadis berambut coklat telah memerhatikan mereka sedari tadi di balik tembok, tengah menatap mereka tajam._

 _ **###**_

" _Pagi."_

 _Baekho sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah ketika suara perempuan di sampingnya membuatnya menoleh. Gadis berambut coklat itu melayangkan sebuah senyuman ramah padanya. Jadi, Baekho-pun balik tersenyum padanya –meski sendikit canggung, kemudian menjawab sapaannya. Ia tidak menyangka gadis paling populer di sekolahnya itu menyapanya, padahal mereka tak pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya. Ini terasa canggung bagi Baekho sebenarnya._

" _Kudengar pihak sekolah menyuruh Appa-mu datang ke sekolah?" Gadis itu bertanya. Baekho mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dari mana gadis itu mengetahui hal tersebut? Tapi Baekho berusaha untuk tidak berburuk sangka pada gadis cantik itu._

" _Ya. Appa-ku akan datang setelah rapat di tempat kerjanya selesai."_

 _Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk paham. "Apa Appa-mu dipanggil karena rumor itu?" Baekho sontak menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan alis bertautan sempurna. Melihat raut muka Baekho, gadis itupun tersenyum penuh makna. "Aku penasaran apa yang akan pihak sekolah lakukan setelah mereka membicarakan hal ini dengan Appa-mu. Katakan padaku, apa Appa-mu tahu bahwa kau gay?"_

 _Baekho meremas kedua tangannya kuat-kuat mendengar intonasi mengejek gadis cantik itu. Sebisa mungkin ia tekan emosinya dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan di jalanan._

" _Well, aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu. Aku hanya berpikir, orangtua mana yang bisa menerima penyimpangan seksual anaknya? Mereka pasti kecewa."_

 _Baekho tersentak karena hal itu. Kepalan tangannya mengedur, dan pikirannya kini melayang pada keluarganya. Appa-nya, Eomma-nya, juga Baekhyun._

" _Bukankah dunia ini benar-benar lucu? Banyak orang-orang yang normal menderita berbagai macam penyakit, tapi para penyuka sesama jenis justru memiliki kesehatan yang bagus. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Keberadaan mereka bahkan ditolak, jadi untuk apa mereka ada di dunia ini?"_

 _Jantung Baekho serasa diremas kuat karena kenyataan itu. Otaknya tiba-tiba menampilkan keadaan saudara kembarnya –Baekhyun– yang menderita lemah jantung dan sampai sekarang masih dirawat di RS._

" _Well, itu hanya pemikiranku saja." Gadis berambut coklat itu menepuk bahu Baekho, kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya. "Sampai jumpa, Kwon Baekho."_

 _Baekho termenung setelahnya. Otaknya terpaku pada satu orang._

" _Baekhyun-ah.."_

 _._

 _._

 _Firasat buruk Baekho terjadi._

 _Tuan Kwon murka. Ia memukul Baekho begitu mereka sampai di rumah, mengatakan bahwa ia kecewa karena Baekho telah mempermalukan nama keluarganya sendiri, melanjutkan dengan bertanya apakah ia telah mengajarkan Baekho untuk menjadi seorang gay? Dan Baekho dibuat diam seribu seribu bahasa. Yang mampu dilakukannya adalah menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menahan mati-matian airmatanya yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak mampu menatap mata kelam Appa-nya. Ia takut dadanya semakin sakit ketika melihat gurat kekecewaan di wajah pria paruh baya itu. Hasil dari rembukan pihak sekolah dengan Tuan Kwon telah keluar. Pihak sekolah memang tidak mengeluarkan Baekho dari sekolah ataupun menyuruhnya untuk pindah sekolah, tapi meminta Tuan Kwon yang menentukan sendiri semuanya. Baekho tahu benar apa yang akan dilakukan Appa-nya terkait masalah ini. Pria paruh baya itu akan menyeretnya ke luar negeri, dan tak akan membiarkannya kembali ke Korea Selatan. Dan Baekho tidak menginginkan hal itu. Bukan hanya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol, Baekho-pun tak akan bisa bertemu Baekhyun dan Eomma-nya lagi. Keadaan Baekhyun tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk pergi terlalu jauh –apalagi sampai ke luar negeri, sedangkan Baekho tahu benar sifat keras Appa-nya. Pria paruh baya itu hanya akan membiarkan Baekho menghubungi Baekhyun lewat jejaring sosial, namun tidak untuk bertemu langsung._

" _Kau akan kukirim ke sekolah asrama di London." ucap Tuan Kwon setelah beberapa detik dalam keheningan bersama putranya. Dan perkataan itu berhasil membuat Baekho melotot. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka firasat buruknya kembali terjadi._

" _T–tidak, Appa! Aku tidak mau pergi ke London!" Baekho menolak tanpa berpikir panjang. Matanya bergerak gelisah ketika Tuan Kwon menatapnya tajam. "A–aku akan bersikap baik, Appa. Aku berjanji. Karena itu, kumohon jangan kirim aku ke luar negeri."_

" _Keputusanku sudah final, Kwon Baekho, dan kau tak bisa menolaknya!"_

" _T–tapi, Appa–"_

" _TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!" Baekho tersentak ketika Tuan Kwon membentaknya. "Aku tak mau membahas hal ini lagi. Kau akan pindah ke London minggu depan, titik." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekho yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan airmata yang berjatuhan dari matanya._

 _ **###**_

 _Hari-haripun berlalu. Baekho menjalani satu pekan terakhirnya di SM High School dengan penindasan yang tak kunjung mereda. Tidak, kali ini lebih buruk. Kenapa? Karena seluruh sekolah telah mengetahui bahwa Baekho dan Sehun sedang menjalin kasih. Baekho disalahkan terus menerus karena telah membuat Sehun gay, terutama oleh para siswi. Namun Sehun dan Chanyeol terus melindungi Baekho apapun yang terjadi. Mereka memang tidak rela Baekho pindah sekolah, tapi setidaknya mereka harus melakukan yang terbaik di pekan terakhir Baekho di sekolah itu. Well, Baekho merasa berterima kasih akan usaha Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi entah kenapa itu tak begitu membantunya. Mungkin jika ejekan yang Baekho terima setiap harinya itu tidak lebih dari sekedar ejekan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya gay menjijikan, Baekho tidak akan terlalu mendengarkannya. Tapi cemoohan itu kini bertambah parah ketika beberapa dari mereka menyuruhnya untuk mati._

 _Tak hanya itu, penindasan yang didapatnya bahkan jauh lebih parah dari dulu. Para penindas yang bermayoritaskan siswi itu mulai menindas Baekho secara terang-terangan. Itu membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun kewalahan sendiri karena mereka tak bisa berada di sisi Baekho selama dua puluh empat jam penuh. Sementara Baekho sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membela dirinya karena yang ia hadapi adalah perempuan. Pernah beberapa kali, tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol dan Sehun, Baekho ditindas di luar sekolah sampai salah satu dari penindas itu membuat luka di wajah Baekho. Chanyeol dan Sehun hendak melaporkan hal ini pada pihak sekolah, namun Baekho melarang mereka. Laki-laki mungil itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, luka itu bahkan hanya lecet biasa. Baekho tak mau memperpanjang masalah di pekan terakhirnya di sekolah itu. Ia tetap tersenyum –sekalipun hatinya terluka, lalu mengatakan bahwa ini hanya cobaan yang akan segera berakhir._

 _Namun seperti manusia pada umumnya, mereka memiliki titik lelah yang berbeda._

" _Aku lelah, Yeol.." Baekho berkata lirih pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya, tepat setelah Sehun pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa roti dan minuman. Gurat kefrustrasian terlihat jelas di wajah manis Baekho. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah lantai kelas yang sepi di jam istirahat, membuat suasana kelas semakin terasa hening. Well, Chanyeol tahu benar hal itu, sekalipun Baekho tak mengatakannya secara langsung. Namun hanya sebuah tepukan di punggung yang bisa Chanyeol salurkan agar sahabatnya itu bisa tetap bertahan. Jika awalnya Baekho akan tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang menghiburnya seperti itu, kali ini Baekho tak melakukan apapun._

 _Itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat keputusasaan dalam sorot mata Baekho._

 _Namun Chanyeol tak menyangka itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari sahabat mungilnya._

 _ **###**_

 _Baekho melangkahkan kakinya menuju ujung atap sekolah. Mata sipit berlinangan airmata itu menatap lurus ke depan, membayangkan kenangan indah yang pernah ia lalui bersama teman-temannya di SM High School. Baekho tak menyangka semua kenangan indah itu kini tinggalah kenangan. Semuanya rusak dalam sekejap hanya karena pemberitaan dirinya yang seorang gay, bahkan Appa-nya sendiri tak bisa menerimanya. Baekho tahu orientasi seksualnya itu menyimpang. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, dan kehadiran Sehun membuat Baekho semakin tidak bisa kembali menjadi seorang straight. Ini bukanlah kehendaknya sendiri, jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika takdir membuatnya menyimpang seperti ini? Orang-orang menyalahkan dirinya yang menyimpang, menatap dirinya seolah ia adalah virus AIDS yang harus dihindari. Apakah menjadi gay itu begitu buruk sampai orang-orang menyuruhnya untuk musnah dari dunia? Jika Baekho mampu, ia ingin marah pada Tuhan yang telah menciptakannya yang seperti ini._

 _Tapi ia tidak bisa._

 _Dan ini menyiksanya._

 _Baekho menelan ludahnya ketika matanya menatap ke bawah gedung sekolahnya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup keras dan airmatanya mulai mengalir. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah berpikir akan mengakhiri hidupnya seperti ini hanya karena Tuhan memberikan cobaan padanya. Baekho selalu berpikir akan ada akhir untuk setiap cerita, begitupun dengan cobaan dalam hidupnya. Namun dimana akhir dari cobaannya? Baekho mencoba untuk mencarinya, tapi sepertinya Tuhan meletakkannya begitu jauh sampai ia tak mampu lagi untuk mencari. Ia lelah. Cobaan ini, ingin ia akhiri sekarang juga. Dan lagi, ada hal yang lebih penting daripada sekedar mencari akhir dari cobaan ini. Meskipun Tuhan akan menghukumnya dengan berat nanti, tapi Baekho pikir keputusannya masih lebih baik daripada pilihan yang ada. Maka, inilah pilihan yang Baekho ambil._

 _Ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya._

 _Baekho menutup matanya. Ia menarik napas, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Ketika kakinya menginjak udara, tubuhnya terhempas dari atas gedung. Seharusnya begitu, namun hal yang mengejutkan adalah itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. Seseorang menahan tangannya. Baekho yang terkejutpun membuka matanya dan melihat orang yang menahan tangannya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat orang itu adalah Sehun._

" _Se..hun?"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" teriak Sehun. Baekho tak mampu berkata. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini. "Bertahanlah! Aku akan menarikmu!"_

 _Baekho tersentak. Sekelebat ucapan gadis berambut coklat tempo hari, juga makian teman-temannya, terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Sangat sakit._

" _Lepaskan aku." Baekho akhirnya berucap. Itu membuat Sehun terkejut, namun laki-laki albino itu justru semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya._

" _Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Baek. Tidak akan."_

 _Baekho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Airmatanya keluar semakin deras dengan pupil yang menatap Sehun sendu, berharap kekasihnya itu mengerti. "Kumohon, kau tidak mengerti, Hun-ah.."_

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan, hah?! Berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh dan cepat pegang tanganku!" Sehun mulai kesal. Pegangan tangannya mulai mengendur karena Baekho tak berpegangan pada tangannya. Itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk menarik tubuh mungil itu._

" _Kumohon lepaskan aku, Hun-ah.." Suara Baekho terdengar semakin lirih dan putus asa. Laki-laki mungil itu sungguh tak mau Sehun malah ikut terjatuh bersamanya karena terus menahannya._

" _Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu! Kau tak harus melakukan ini, Baek! Kau bisa melewati ini! Aku akan terus berada di sisimu, aku berjanji!" Airmata Sehun mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Matanya memohon dengan sangat pada kekasihnya itu agar ia tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Karena itu, kumohon bertahanlah.." pintanya dengan suara bergetar._

 _Melihat Sehun yang memohon padanya, membuat hati Baekho serasa diremas dengan kuat. Kekasihnya itu bahkan telah menitikkan airmatanya. Tangannya masih menahan tangan Baekho agar tidak jatuh, dan Baekho tahu Sehun sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Keadaan ini benar-benar terlihat ironis di mata Baekho. Baekho merasa begitu jahat karena telah menyia-nyiakan perjuangan Sehun. Padahal ini adalah hidupnya sendiri, tapi ia justru ingin mengakhirinya dengan cara mengerikan seperti ini. Baekho juga sebenarnya tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Ia ingin hidup bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi, melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama-sama di dunia ini. Namun satu kenyataan menghempaskannya dengan begitu keras. Dirinya yang seperti ini ditolak oleh sekelilingnya, selain itu ada seseorang yang jauh lebih membutuhkan hidupnya saat ini._

 _Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Baekho-pun mengambil keputusan terakhirnya._

" _Maafkan aku.." Kemudian Baekho melepaskan tangan Sehun secara paksa._

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu kelas 1B dengan kasar dari luar, membuat suasana kelas yang semula riuh langsung menjadi hening karena terlalu kaget. Semua pasang mata refleks menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Alis mereka bertautan sempurna –pertanda kebingungan. Beberapa siswa bertanya pada Baekhyun, tapi laki-laki mungil itu tak memedulikannya. Matanya justru sibuk mencari seseorang di dalam kelas itu. Dan itu tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Begitu orang yang ia cari terlacak oleh kedua pupilnya, Baekhyun segera berjalan menghampiri orang itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah maroon –Seo Yuna.

"Apa itu benar? Kau yang menyebarkan rumor itu?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi begitu ia berdiri di depan meja Yuna. Alis Yuna bertautan sempurna. Ia sedikit bingung, tapi saat melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun muncul di ambang pintu kelas dengan napas menggebu, juga raut muka Baekhyun yang sepertinya tengah menahan amarah, gadis cantik itupun akhirnya mengerti.

"Oh, kau sudah tahu tentang rumor itu?" Sebuah seringaian tercipta di sudut bibirnya. "Siapa yang akhirnya menceritakannya padamu? Sehun atau Chanyeol?" ejeknya.

"JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN, SIALAN!" bentak Baekhyun seraya menggebrak meja Yuna. Yuna sedikit kaget, tapi ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya. Sedangkan laki-laki bermata sipit di hadapannya tengah menatapnya nyalang. "Jawab pertanyaanku, sekarang juga." titahnya.

Yuna memutar bola matanya malas seraya melirik Sehun dan Chanyeol sekilas. "Apa itu yang dikatakan dua orang itu? Aku yang menyebarkan rumor itu, begitu? Cih. Tak bisa dipercaya." Yuna melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kemudian menatap remeh Baekhyun masih dalam posisi duduknya. "Yak, kuberitahu kau, bukan aku yang menyebarkan rumor sialan itu. Well, tapi itu tidak bisa dikatakan rumor karena itu memang benar. Kwon Baekho –saudara kembarmu– memang seorang gay."

Sontak itu menyulut emosi Baekhyun sampai ke ubun-ubun, tapi laki-laki mungil itu masih menahannya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Minta maaf."

Yuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Menghina Baekho."

Yuna mendengus keras, sedikit tertawa di akhirnya. "Bisakah menyebutnya gay itu disamakan dengan menghina? Itu lebih tepat jika disebut mengatakan fakta."

Cukup sudah.

Baekhyun sudah tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Dengan amarah menggebu-gebu sampai ke kepala, Baekhyun menarik kerah seragam Yuna sehingga gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya. Jika seluruh penghuni kelas 1B dibuatnya terkejut sampai beberapanya membulatkan matanya –termasuk Sehun dan Chanyeol, apalagi Yuna. Gadis cantik itu tentu saja sangat terkejut, tapi Baekhyun sudah tak mau tahu. Laki-laki mungil itu kini melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku tak peduli sekalipun kau perempuan! Siapapun yang menghina dan menyakiti Baekho, apapun alasannya, akan kubalas!" Cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun di kerah seragam Yuna mengerat. "Pasti akan kubalas!"

Hening.

Tak satupun orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu tidak dibuatnya merinding. Sehun dan Chanyeol bahkan mematung di tempat mereka berdiri. Ancaman Baekhyun itu tak terdengar main-main. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengancam seseorang. Jangankan mengancam dan berbuat kasar, mereka bahkan belum pernah melihat Baekhyun seemosi ini. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan mereka. Padahal kebanyakan dari siswa-siswi SM High School berusaha menutupi kasus Baekho agar tidak sampai bocor ke telinga Baekhyun. Namun sekalipun kasus Baekho itu bocor, mereka sungguh tak menyangka Baekhyun akan semurka ini, apalagi sampai mengancam Yuna yang seorang perempuan.

Cukup lama dalam keheningan, Baekhyun-pun akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah seragam Yuna dengan kasar sampai gadis itu kembali terhempas di kursinya. Napas Yuna menggebu –masih syok. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Ia ingin membalas ucapan Baekhyun, tapi tidak tahu kenapa mulutnya menjadi kehilangan kata-kata seolah kucing mencuri lidahnya. Setelah Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata dengan Yuna, laki-laki mungil itupun berjalan keluar dari kelas, tak memedulikan orang-orang di dalam kelas yang masih tercengang akan kejadian barusan, bahkan panggilan Lee Seonsaengnim yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas 1B-pun dihiraukannya. Alis pria paruh baya itu bertautan sempurna –pertanda kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Lee Seonsaengnim begitu ia masuk ke dalam kelas 1B. Semua pasang mata sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan guru mereka, siswa-siswi kelas 1B justru diam seribu bahasa. Beberapanya menggerakkan mata mereka gelisah, beberapanya menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tidak gatal, dan beberapanya melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Well, mereka sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana. Mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengetahui kasus Baekho dan mengancam Yuna? Mereka pasti akan diinterogasi satu persatu lagi seperti dulu. Dan menyadari kebingungannya tidak terjawab oleh kebungkaman siswa-siswi didikannya, Lee Seonsaengnim-pun beralih menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berdiri satu meter di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol melirik satu sama lain. Mereka tahu guru mereka menuntut sebuah jawaban yang pasti, tapi lagi-lagi pikiran mereka berkecambuk dengan konsekuensi yang harus mereka hadapi mengingat mereka sudah berjanji pada Lee Seonsaengnim untuk menutupi kasus Baekho dari Baekhyun. Tapi tatapan Lee Seonsaengnim terus menuntut penjelasan mereka, jadi Chanyeol-pun menghela napas pasrah, kemudian menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baekhyun sudah tahu kasus Baekho."

.

.

Nyonya Byun dan Tuan Kwon terkejut ketika mendengar pintu kediaman Byun ditutup dengan kasar sehingga menyebabkan bunyi yang begitu keras sampai terdengar ke arah dapur. Kedua orangtua itupun beranjak dari duduk mereka untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki rumah tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati Baekhyun disana, masih lengkap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya. Alis mereka bertautan sempurna. Kenapa anak mereka sudah pulang sekolah? Nyonya Byun melirik jam dinding untuk mengecek bahwa ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Baekhyun untuk pulang sekolah, dan ternyata memang benar.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang, Baek?" tanya Nyonya Byun. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Baekhyun malah berjalan melewati orangtuanya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah mereka. Sikap Baekhyun yang tergolong tidak sopan itu berhasil membuat Tuan Kwon kesal.

"Byun Baekhyun, Eomma-mu bertanya padamu!" sentak Tuan Kwon. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap datar orangtuanya bergantian.

"Aku bolos sekolah."

Tentu saja jawaban sang anak membuat kedua orangtua itu terkejut, terlebih karena Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan kelewat santai. Baekhyun tak pernah bolos sekolah, ia justru sangat suka sekolah. Mereka ingat benar Baekhyun selalu merengek ingin pergi sekolah karena tidak suka home-schooling. Tapi kenapa ia bolos sekolah sekarang?

"Kenapa?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian membalikkan badannya –hendak masuk ke kamarnya. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Byun Baekhyun!" Tuan Kwon sekali lagi berhasil menghentikan langkah anaknya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya. "Dimana sopan-santunmu, hah? Apa begitu caramu menjawab pertanyaan Eomma-mu?"

"Lalu, apa yang Appa harapkan?! Lagipula apa yang Appa lakukan disini?! Ini rumah Eomma, kalian bahkan sudah bercerai!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya, membuat kedua orangtuanya terkejut bukan main. Namun Tuan Kwon masih berusaha untuk tenang.

"Aku datang kemari karena Eomma-mu bilang ingatanmu sudah kembali. Aku ini khawatir padamu, kau tahu?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang Appa peduli padaku? Lalu, kemana saja Appa selama ini? Bersembunyi di London?" tanya Baekhyun sarkastis.

"CUKUP, ANAK MUDA!" bentak Tuan Kwon. Tatapan matanya melayangkan amarah yang tak dapat ditahan lagi. "Perhatikan kata-katamu ketika bicara dengan orangtua, Baekhyun! Kami tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi anak kurang ajar!"

"Kalau begitu, mungkin seharusnya kalian berpikir berkali-kali sebelum membohongiku! Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar pada kalian seperti ini!"

PLAK!

Nyonya Byun terperanjat ketika tangan mantan suaminya menampar pipi Baekhyun cukup keras. Tak hanya wanita paruh baya itu, Baekhyun-pun begitu. Ia bahkan membulatkan matanya saking tak percayanya. Ini pertama kalinya Appa-nya menamparnya. Dan tak hanya itu, aksi di luar dugaan Tuan Kwon itu membuat jantung Baekhyun yang lemah, kembali merasakan sesak. Laki-laki mungil itu memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, membuat orangtuanya cemas dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Tuan Kwon hendak melayangkan pertanyaan, namun Baekhyun mendahuluinya.

"Apa Appa juga memperlakukan Baekho seperti ini ketika tahu bahwa ia gay?" Mata Tuan Kwon dibuatnya melotot. Baekhyun perlahan menatap tajam mata Tuan Kwon dengan tangan yang masih memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. "Dengan menamparnya?"

"Kau–"

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, Appa..," Mata Baekhyun mulai berair, "Alasan kenapa kalian menyembunyikan hal ini dariku, aku sungguh tidak mengerti.."

Tuan Kwon dan Nyonya Byun dibuatnya tersentak.

"Baekho..dia satu-satunya saudaraku. Kami kembar, tapi kenapa hal sepenting ini kalian sembunyikan dariku? Sekalipun aku kehilangan ingatanku, aku tetap berhak tahu. Aku–" Suara Baekhyun tertahan sesaat ketika jantungnya sulit bekerja dengan normal. Rasa sesak di jantung yang bercampur dengan kekecewaan membuat airmata laki-laki mungil itu jatuh satu persatu. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar untuk menetralkan suaranya yang bergetar, juga rasa sesak di jantungnya. "Meskipun kenyataan ini begitu pahit untuk kuterima, tapi setidaknya aku ingin tahu hal ini dari kalian –orangtuaku, bukan orang lain.."

Tak ada yang bisa Tuan Kwon dan Nyonya Byun lakukan, bahkan untuk berkata saja rasanya tak bisa. Airmata dan suara Baekhyun benar-benar mengatakan bahwa laki-laki mungil itu sangat kecewa pada mereka. Dan ketika keheningan menyeruak di kediaman Byun, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya setelah menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar.

 **TBC**

 **Untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan FF Beyond the Art dan Marrying Prince Charming, saya mohon maaf karena sampai sekarang saya masih belum mendapatkan ide untuk melanjutkan. Kedua FF tersebut akan hiatus untuk sementara, tapi akan tetap saya lanjutkan, hanya tidak tahu kapan. Mohon maaf dan kesabarannya.**

 **Anyway, review for Listen?**


	8. Chapter 7

Aura buruk itu terasa kentara dalam kamar Baekhyun yang hanya bermodalkan cahaya temaram dari lampu belajarnya. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, hanya bunyi detik jarum jam dari jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dalam keheningan malam itu, Baekhyun masih terjaga. Punggungnya bersandar di dinding tepat di samping ranjangnya, sedangkan matanya terpaku pada selembar foto yang ada di tangannya. Foto dirinya dengan Baekho ketika mereka baru masuk kelas satu SMP. Senyuman lebar menghiasi kedua laki-laki yang berwajah sama itu, sampai mata keduanya membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik. Rasa rindu tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam hati Baekhyun. Ia rindu tersenyum bersama Baekho dan tertawa bersamanya. Ia rindu suara Baekho yang sering menceritakan kisah menyenangkannya ketika di sekolah bersama teman-teman barunya, juga ketika saudara kembarnya itu sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu untuknya. Ia rindu kebersamaannya bersama satu-satunya saudara yang ia miliki itu.

Airmata tiba-tiba menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat ketika merasakan sesak yang teramat dalam dadanya. Seumur hidup, Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan Baekho akan pergi meninggalkannya secepat ini. Bahkan jika salah satu dari mereka harus menghadap Tuhan duluan, maka Baekhyun akan menebak itu dirinya. Baekho tidak pernah sakit, ia bahkan selalu bersikap baik pada setiap orang, tapi kenapa ia yang pergi duluan? Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Seberapa buruk penindasan yang dialami Baekho sampai ia bunuh diri seperti itu? Seberapa sakitnya Baekho menahan semua ini sampai ia tak mampu untuk bertahan? Apa yang Baekho pikirkan ketika mengambil keputusan seperti itu? Ia ingin tahu segalanya. Sekecil apapun informasi yang ia dapat mengenai kematian saudara kembarnya itu, ia tidak akan melewatkannya. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersumpah akan membuat orang yang menyakiti Baekho menyesal.

Dan akan Baekhyun pastikan ia melakukannya, apapun yang terjadi.

TOK TOK.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya sendiri. Matanya melirik pintu bercat putih itu. Ia belum mengucapkan apapun, namun sebuah suara wanita paruh baya memanggil namanya di balik pintu tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah, boleh Eomma masuk?"

Itu suara Nyonya Byun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **LISTEN**

 **Chapter 7 – The Evidence**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Seo Yuna, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Muncul cast baru disini, yaitu Kyungsoo. Kemunculan Kyungsoo disini sebenarnya di luar rencana saya. Tapi karena terinspirasi dari film 'A Girl Like Her', saya jadi membuat jalan ceritanya seperti ini dengan menambahkan Kyungsoo ke dalamnya. Bagi yang sudah menonton film itu pasti lebih kebayang apa yang berusaha saya gambar dalam chapter ini. Lastly, semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Enjoy~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Nyonya Byun masih dalam kebungkaman mereka yang menyelimuti kamar bercat putih itu. Baekhyun enggan menatap mata Eomma-nya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jemarinya yang bermain di foto masa SMP-nya dengan Baekho, sedangkan Nyonya Byun masih menatap anak lelakinya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijabarkan. Wanita paruh baya itu tahu benar bahwa Baekhyun sedang marah padanya, maka iapun memilih untuk diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyampaikan hal yang seharusnya ia sampaikan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kami tahu kau kecewa pada kami, Baekhyun-ah." Tangan Nyonya Byun terulur ke rambut Baekhyun, kemudian mengelusnya perlahan. "Tapi kami juga melakukan ini untuk melindungimu. Kami tidak ingin penyakitmu semakin parah jika mengetahui hal–"

"Itu bukanlah sebuah alasan, Eomma." Baekhyun menyela. Ia menatap lurus ke manik Nyonya Byun, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tolong jangan jadikan penyakitku sebagai alasan kalian untuk berbohong. Itu tidak membantu sama sekali."

Nyonya Byun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tangannya yang tadi mengelus surai anak lelakinya, kini ia tarik kembali dan diletakkan di atas pangkuannya. Matanya balas menatap tatapan serius sang anak sambil berusaha menelusuri apa yang diinginkannya. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun karena itu terpancar dengan begitu jelas. Anaknya itu menginginkan sebuah penjelasan di balik kematian saudara kembarnya. Sebuah rahasia yang Nyonya Byun dan mantan suaminya sembunyikan dari orang-orang selama ini.

"Eomma mengerti." Nyonya Byun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, kemudian mulai membuka lembar masa lalu dalam otaknya untuk ia ceritakan pada anaknya. "Baekho..ia tidak memutuskan untuk bunuh diri hanya dengan alasan penindasan yang terjadi padanya. Baekho–" Nyonya Byun memejamkan matanya ketika ingatan dalam otaknya membuat hatinya terkoyak kembali. "Baekho ingin kau hidup, Baekhyun-ah.."

.

.

.

 _Keadaan dalam lorong RS pukul sepuluh malam itu terlihat begitu tenang. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jam seperti itu, hanya beberapa suster yang keluar-masuk kamar rawat pasien untuk mengecek kondisi setiap pasien. Namun dalam ketenangan itu, terlihat gurat kecemasan yang luar biasa di wajah wanita paruh baya bermarga Byun yang tengah menunggu di depan kamar rawat anaknya. Sesekali Nyonya Byun akan menggigit kuku jarinya saking tak sabarnya ia menunggu dokter selesai mengecek keadaan Baekhyun di dalam sana. Tepat di sampingnya, seorang laki-laki bermata sipit tengah duduk seraya melamunkan sesuatu. Matanya menatap kosong lantai keramik RS, seolah sedang menyelami sesuatu di dalamnya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki mungil itu, termasuk Nyonya Byun sendiri. Wanita paruh baya itu terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun –yang beberapa saat yang lalu mengalami gangguan pernapasan lagi– hanya untuk menebak-nebak apa yang ada dalam isi kepala Baekho. Nyonya Byun sudah menghubungi Tuan Kwon –mantan suaminya– dan ia itu sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju RS. Sekarang yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu._

" _Eomma.." Baekho tiba-tiba memanggil Nyonya Byun dengan suara lirih, membuat wania paruh baya itu menoleh padanya. Baekho masih dalam posisi menatap kosong ke lantai RS dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, sedikit membuat Nyonya Byun bingung karena anaknya itu tak kunjung bicara setelah memanggilnya barusan. Namun ia tetap menunggu Baekho dengan sabar untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Nyonya Byun tahu benar arti dari intonasi suara Baekho. Laki-laki mungil itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padanya._

" _Seandainya–" Baekho menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika kalimatnya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Laki-laki mungil itu menghembuskan napasnya sejenak guna menetralkan suaranya yang agak bergetar. "Hanya seandainya. Seandainya umurku tak lebih panjang dari umur Baekhyun..," Baekho menatap mata Nyonya Byun dengan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Tolong berikan jantungku padanya.."_

.

.

.

"Donor jantung yang kau dapatkan..," Nyonya Byun menelan ludahnya susah payah di antara jeda kalimatnya, "Itu adalah jantung Baekho.."

Dan Baekhyun tak bisa untuk lebih terkejut lagi daripada ini. Matanya membulat sempurna, dan mulutnya terkatup rapat saking speechless-nya ia. Tak ada lagi kata yang dapat mewakili keterkejutannya saat ini, bahkan untuk menggerakkan bibirnya saja itu terasa sulit. Pada saat seperti ini, ia ingin sekali menemukan kebohongan dari suara ataupun mata Eomma-nya, atau setidaknya telinganya mengalami gangguan sehingga apa yang didengarnya itu tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Namun ternyata tidak.

Semua yang ia lihat dan dengar adalah kenyataan, tak terkecuali.

"Eomma sungguh tak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya waktu itu, jadi Eomma tak begitu menghiraukannya. Tapi–" Suara Nyonya Byun bergetar hebat ketika airmatanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. "Maafkan Eomma, Baekhyun-ah.." ucapnya dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus meresponnya dengan cara apa. Pasalnya, bahkan cerita buruk ini tak masuk ke dalam ekspektasinya, jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ini terdengar seperti omong kosong, tapi yang Baekhyun tahu adalah saat ini –detik ini– Eomma-nya tidak sedang berbohong.

"Jantung..Baekho?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Nyonya Byun mengangguk perlahan. "Ia ingin kau hidup sehat, Baekhyun-ah. Dan penindasan itu semakin membulatkan tekadnya. Eomma tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghalanginya.."

Baekhyun tak mampu berkata lagi setelahnya.

 **###**

Chanyeol menghela napasnya ketika jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi bel pertanda masuk sekolah akan berbunyi. Di saat seperti ini, siswa-siswi pada umumnya akan segera berlarian memasuki kawasan sekolah agar mereka tidak dihukum karena terlambat. Namun Chanyeol tidak. Kehadiraannya yang masih belum beranjak sedikitpun dari gerbang SM High School itu bertujuan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah demi menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Well, ini sudah hampir dua minggu Baekhyun tak masuk ke sekolah. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa laki-laki mungil itu tak masuk sekolah, Lee Seonsaengnim bahkan tak mau memberitahunya. Ini membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Hal ini hanya membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Apakah Baekhyun tak masuk sekolah karena benci sekolah? Ataukah ia pindah sekolah karena tak sudi satu sekolah dengan orang-orang yang sudah menyebabkan saudara kembarnya meninggal? Belum lagi penyakit Baekhyun yang belum sembuh, itu bisa membuat keadaannya memburuk kapan saja. Chanyeol lagi-lagi cemas. Matanya sekali lagi menelusuri kawasan gerbang sekolah untuk mencari sosok Baekhyun, namun ia tetap tak menemukannya. Mungkinkah hari ini Baekhyun tidak akan sekolah lagi?

Menghela napas kembali, Chanyeol-pun berkata, "Sepertinya dia tidak masuk lagi." Kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya setelah berpikiran seperti itu.

.

.

Langkah laki-laki mungil berambut abu-abu itu terus melaju menuju kelas 1B. Mata sipit berhiaskan eye-liner itu terkesan dingin, mampu menusuk siapa saja yang menatapnya tepat di mata. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, menambah kesan dingin dalam auranya. Well, sosok itu bukanlah sosok baru di SM High School. Ia juga merupakan murid disana, hanya penampilannya saja yang berubah. Tidak hanya penampilan sebenarnya, tapi juga keadaan fisiknya. Sosok yang pernah memiliki penyakit lemah jantung itu nampak sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali ia masuk sekolah. Hell, siapa lagi selain Byun Baekhyun? Ya, laki-laki mungil itu akhirnya masuk sekolah lagi setelah beberapa hari tak masuk. Ada alasan dibalik absennya selama ini, tapi itu bisa menunggu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ekspresi orang-orang yang terkejut melihat kehadiran Baekhyun di SM High School. Awalnya mereka tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah Byun Baekhyun karena penampilan barunya, namun begitu mereka menyadarinya, mata mereka semua membulat sempurna. Mereka akan berbisik-bisik ketika Baekhyun berjalan melewati mereka. Ini sama seperti ketika Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di SM High School untuk pertama kalinya, namun perbedaannya ada pada diri laki-laki mungil itu. Kali ini, ia tak peduli apapun pendapat siswa-siswi tersebut mengenai dirinya ataupun penampilan barunya karena satu-satunya yang harus ia pedulikan adalah rencananya sendiri.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di depan kelas 1B. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu kencang karena gugup, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tak tunjukkan kegugupannya. Ia berusaha terlihat tenang dari luar. Jadi setelah ia menghembuskan napas panjang untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya, laki-laki mungil itupun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Semua pasang mata di dalam kelas tersebut sontak menoleh karena pintu yang dibuka itu, dan detik itu pula mata mereka membulat sempurna. Terkejut, ya. Beberapanya bahkan menahan napas mereka saking terkejutnya. Baekhyun tahu akan begini reaksi mereka ketika ia masuk sekolah lagi, dan –sekali lagi– ia abaikan mereka. Langkahnya ia lanjutkan kembali, melewati bangku Sehun –yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan teman-temannya, dan berakhir dengan duduk di bangkunya sendiri –tepat di samping Chanyeol. Lalu teman sebangkunya itu? Mulutnya menganga tak percaya akan kehadiran Baekhyun yang tak disangka-sangka. Well, ia pasti melewati beberapa detik kedatangan Baekhyun di gerbang sekolah sehingga tak bertemu dengannya disana. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, namun otaknya mendadak blank dan itu justru membuatnya melongo seperti orang idiot. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya, mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Um.." Chanyeol mengerjap. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil berusaha merangkai kata-kata dalam otaknya, namun suara Yuna menginterupsinya.

"Wah, wah, coba lihat siapa yang akhirnya kembali ke sekolah?" Gadis berambut merah maroon itu mendekati bangku Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dadanya. "Kupikir siapa yang datang, ternyata kau toh. Penampilan baru, heh? Lumayan juga."

Baekhyun menatap datar gadis cantik itu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sinis. "Kau merindukanku?"

"Hah?" Yuna mendengus keras. "Yang benar saja. Kenapa aku harus merindukanmu? Menggelikan."

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Bukankah lebih menggelikan kau yang peduli aku datang ke sekolah?" Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menghadap Yuna. "Kau seolah takut akan kehadiranku."

Yuna tertawa –meremehkan. "Woah~ coba dengar perkataanmu. Lagipula untuk apa aku takut padamu? Bukankah sebaliknya? Kau tak masuk sekolah selama berhari-hari karena takut padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus takut padamu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa." balas Baekhyun tajam, dan perkataan itu pula yang membuat keadaan kelas menjadi tegang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Belum sampai disitu, Baekhyun kembali memajukan langkahnya mendekati Yuna tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk. "Lagipula aku masih punya hutang padamu."

"Hutang?" Yuna bingung.

"Ya." Baekhyun menyeringai. "Hutang untuk membalas perbuatanmu dulu pada Baekho."

Detik itu pula, Yuna menahan napasnya.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang lupa pada hutang, asal kau tahu." desis Baekhyun, tersirat jelas ancaman di dalamnya. Bukan sekedar ancaman, itu adalah deklarasi perang. Dan perkataan itu berhasil membuat aura kelas semakin dingin sampai tak ada yang berani bergerak dari tempatnya. Namun sepertinya perkataan itu masih belum membuat Yuna takut. Gadis itu justru merasa kesal pada ucapan Baekhyun yang seenaknya.

"Kau masih percaya pada bualan itu? Bukankah sudah kubilang bukan aku yang menyebar rumor sialan itu? Ya, memang benar aku ikut menindas Baekho waktu itu, tapi kenapa kau hanya dendam padaku, hah? Asal kau tahu, tidak hanya aku yang menindas Kwon Baekho, ada banyak murid lainnya yang melakukan hal yang sama padanya!" bela Yuna beruntun, membuat napasnya memburu.

"Lalu? Apa kau memiliki bukti bahwa kau tidak menyebar rumor itu? Karena aku memilikinya."

Alis Yuna bertautan sempurna. "Apa?"

"Sehun. Dia pernah memergokimu langsung sedang menindas Baekho. Kau menghinanya, mempermalukannya, dan menyuruhnya untuk mati. Aku punya saksi."

Yuna mendengus. "Dan kau pikir itu cukup untuk memojokkanku? Kau lupa bukan hanya aku yang menindasnya dulu?"

"Oh, aku belum selesai. Aku akan terus mencari. Dan sampai saat itu tiba," Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke samping telinga Yuna, "Bersiap-siap saja untuk menyesal." Kemudian memundurkan kembali wajahnya, dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Sementara Yuna sendiri tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena ancaman Baekhyun yang tak terdengar main-main. Meski ia tak mengelak bahwa mendapatkan bukti untuk memojokkannya itu hal yang sulit, namun tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bukan? Tuhan mungkin saja berpihak pada Baekhyun nanti.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Baekhyun yang berniat untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dengan jus strawberry di kantin terpaksa harus menundanya karena teman sebangkunya –Chanyeol– justru menarik tangannya keluar dari kelas.

"Yak, kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya disertai kerutan di dahi. Tapi Chanyeol tak menjawab, bahkan tak menoleh. Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu ada apa, hanya membiarkan dirinya ditarik Chanyeol entah kemana. Namun dilihat dari rutenya, Baekhyun menebak Chanyeol membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Dan benar saja.

Laki-laki tinggi itu benar-benar menariknya kesana. Jadi, disinilah mereka berada, di atap sekolah yang sepi. Yang lebih tinggi memunggungi yang lebih pendek selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa–"

"KENAPA KAU BARU MASUK SEKOLAH, HAH?!"

Baekhyun terkejut karena hardikan itu. Ia hampir saja ikut emosi jika saja tidak menyadari raut kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari mata Chanyeol. Dan itu menghasilkan sebuah senyuman tipis di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya iseng.

"Kau masih bertanya?" balas Chanyeol sarkastis. Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Chanyeol yang tak mengertipun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Apa lagi selain kau? Kau harus lihat ekspresi wajahmu sekarang, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tentu saja kesal melihatnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir, tapi orang yang dikhawatirkannya justru menganggap lucu kekhawatirannya. "Yak, aku serius, Byun Baekhyun! Kemana saja kau selama ini, hah? Tidak bisa dihubungi, tidak masuk sekolah. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selama ini?" tanyanya beruntun.

Baekhyun menghentikan cekikikannya. "Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat sendiri'kan? Aku sudah jauh lebih sehat dari sebelumnya."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol, sepertinya laki-laki tinggi itu masih belum puas pada jawabannya.

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri."

"Bagus, beri tahu aku." balas Chanyeol tak sabaran.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Langkahnya tertuju ke pinggiran pembatas atap sekolah, matanya menerawang ke langit biru –memikirkan seseorang. "Aku baru saja dioperasi."

Untuk sepersekian detik, laki-laki tinggi itu menahan napasnya. Mata Chanyeol membola, ada ketidakpercayaan yang terpancar disana.

"Selama itu pula, aku banyak berpikir. Tentang orangtuaku, diriku, kau, Sehun," Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Juga Baekho."

Jeda sesaat.

"Jantung ini.." Baekhyun meraba dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya. Hatinya terasa hangat mendengar debaran itu. Debaran yang Baekho beri untuknya agar ia tetap hidup. Mata Baekhyun terpejam untuk menikmati debaran halus tersebut. "Ini milik Baekho, jadi aku harus menjaganya untuknya.."

Chanyeol tak tahu harus merespon apa selain menelan ludahnya agar tenggorokannya tak kering. Ini sedikit membingungkannya sebenarnya. Meski ia sudah menduga bahwa donor jantung yang didapat Baekhyun adalah jantung Baekho, tapi mendengarnya langsung malah membuat otaknya blank. Dan itu menghasilkan keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Kau tidak akan memberikan selamat padaku?"

Chanyeol mengerjap, terkejut karena ucapan Baekhyun. "H–hah?"

"Aku sudah sehat, kau tahu? Kau tidak senang mendengarnya?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Jangan diam saja, bukankah dulu kau yang menginginkanku menjalani operasi itu? Kenapa kau malah bengong saja sekarang?"

"Bodoh." Chanyeol berjalan, lalu memeluk Baekhyun tiba-tiba sampai kedua mata sipit itu terbelalak. "Tentu saja aku senang. Itulah yang kuinginkan." Pelukan itu mengerat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Baek.."

Baekhyun terkikik, lalu membalas pelukan tersebut. "Terima kasih, Yeol.."

Lima detik. Tujuh detik. Sepuluh detik.

Ini mulai membuat Baekhyun canggung.

"Oke, kau boleh melepaskan pelukanmu sekarang, teman." Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol, menyadarkan yang lebih tinggi dari kecanggungan ini. Menyadari itu, Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya. Terlihat jelas ia agak salah tingkah karena terlalu terbawa suasana.

"M–maaf." ujarnya seraya menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

"Hey, untuk apa minta maaf?" Baekhyun jadi geli sendiri melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang aneh. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar. Ayo kita makan, kita ajak Sehun juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu."

.

.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki bermata belok berdiri tepat saat ia turun dari atap. Itu Do Kyungsoo, temannya dari kelas 1E.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara bass Chanyeol membuat laki-laki bermata belok itu menoleh. Baekhyun yang langkahnya terhenti karena Chanyeol berhenti melangkah di depannya, refleks mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa tidak mengenal Kyungsoo, itu bahkan pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihatnya. Sepertinya itu salah satu teman Chanyeol.

"Itu siapa?" bisik Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo, anak kelas 1E." Chanyeol ikut berbisik. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo justru menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Tatapan matanya datar, namun entah kenapa Baekhyun melihat banyak hal dalam mata bulat itu, meski ia sendiri tak begitu yakin apa saja 'hal-hal' itu. Tapi yang pasti, ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya, tentu saja membuat Baekhyun canggung. Ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas –meminta penjelasan, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol juga tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau–"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun –yang merasa diajak bicara dengan Kyungsoo– mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Aku?" Baekhyun memastikan dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ada yang harus kutunjukkan. Ini tentang Baekho."

Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja, begitupula dengan Chanyeol. Namun belum sempat keduanya bertanya, Kyungsoo sudah berjalan mendahului mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang –bingung, namun tak lama setelahnya, mereka mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang ternyata membawa mereka ke perpustakaan sekolah. Kyungsoo berhenti ketika kakinya membawanya ke bagian komputer siswa. Ia duduk di salah satu deretan komputer tersebut, menghidupkan komputer, lalu memasang sebuah flashdisk. Laki-laki bermata belok itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sehingga membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Jika ini menyangkut Baekho, apa yang kira-kira ingin Kyungsoo tunjukkan pada mereka disana?

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu tadi pagi, tentang bukti untuk memojokkan para penindas Baekho." Kyungsoo membuka suara. Matanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas, lalu kembali fokus pada file dalam flashdisk miliknya. "Kupikir kau bisa menggunakan video ini sebagai salah satu bukti."

Kyungsoo mengklik sebuah video disana, lalu menggeser tubuhnya agar Baekhyun bisa menonton video tersebut. Chanyeol yang penasaran juga turut menonton video tersebut. Bila dilihat dari resolusi dan cara pengambilan gambar, sepertinya itu adalah rekaman kamera amatir. Terlihat disana seorang gadis berambut merah maroon tengah menarik orang yang memegang kamera. Itu Seo Yuna. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak tahu siapa yang ditarik Yuna dalam video tersebut. Dan dilihat dari keadaan sekeliling dalam video tersebut, Yuna menarik orang itu ke depan gudang sekolah yang sepi.

" _ **Kau pikir kau itu siapa, hah?"**_ Yuna bertanya pada orang tersebut, tangannya menghempaskan tubuh orang itu sehingga punggungnya membentur pintu gudang dengan cukup keras. Ada suara rintihan yang lirih terdengar dari orang itu, namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas suara siapa itu.

" _ **Kau pikir kau itu semacam Cinderella yang harus dilindungi seorang Pangeran? Apa kau bahkan masih punya rasa malu? Sehun tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, jadi jangan dekati dia lagi, bodoh!"**_ makinya. Yuna berjalan mendekati orang tersebut, mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, dan yang terdengar detik berikutnya adalah suara rintihan yang terdengar begitu jelas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata mereka. Mereka tahu betul suara siapa itu sekarang. Itu suara Baekho. Sepertinya gadis berambut merah maroon itu menjambak rambutnya.

" _ **Dengar, gay menjijikan,"**_ desis Yuna dengan senyuman sinis, _**"Sehun tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu lagi. Kau itu hanya akan menyebarkan virus gay-mu, jadi menjauhlah darinya sebelum dia tertular, arasseo?!"**_ Yuna menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekho. Terlihat jelas bagaimana seringaian di sudut bibirnya itu merendahkan laki-laki mungil yang ia tindas. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat puas dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan, apalagi Baekho juga tak melawan disana. Gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekho.

Dan itu adalah akhir dari rekaman itu.

Hening.

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya terlalu terkejut sampai tak satupun pemikiran logis dapat membantu mereka mencari semua jawaban dari keterkejutan mereka. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin video semacam itu ada di tangan orang yang bahkan mereka tak sangka-sangka? Mereka bahkan baru mengetahui keberadaan video itu. Kapan dan bagaimana video itu bisa diambil, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak tahu jawabannya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Baekho."

Ucapan Kyungsoo itu seolah menjawab semuanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh bersamaan ke arah Kyungsoo, menuntut penjelasan lebih atas perkataannya. Dan Kyungsoo mengerti. Laki-laki bermata belok itu menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengingat kembali masa lalu yang membuatnya merasa buruk.

.

.

.

" _LALU, KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG?!"_

 _Suara itu berhasil membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Niatannya untuk kembali ke kelas ia urungkan karena penasaran pada sumber suara dari arah gudang sekolah. Menurutnya ini aneh karena biasanya gedung sekolah selalu sepi karena letaknya yang di belakang halaman sekolah. Tempat itu jarang didatangi siswa maupun siswi, hanya penjaga sekolah yang sering kesana. Dan didengar dari suara barusan, sepertinya disana ada yang sedang bertengkar. Jadi dengan jalan mengendap-endap, Kyungsoo-pun bersembunyi di balik tembok untuk melihat apa yang terjadi._

" _Katakan padaku, Kwon Baekho, kau lebih suka begini?! Ditindas tanpa perlawanan apapun, lalu berbohong padaku dan Chanyeol?!"_

 _Kyungsoo cukup terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Ternyata yang sedang bertengkar adalah Sehun dan Baekho. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo melihatnya. Yang ia tahu, Sehun dan Baekho itu bersahabat. Bahkan setelah rumor bahwa Baekho gay menyebar, mereka masih tetap bersahabat. Sehun berusaha melindungi Baekho bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol dari penindasan yang terjadi pada laki-laki mungil itu. Memang selama ini, yang Kyungsoo tahu, Baekho tak melakukan perlawanan berarti terhadap semua penindasan tersebut. Tapi ia tak menyangka sikapnya itu berhasil membuat emosi Sehun memuncak, seperti yang ia saksikan barusan. Ada sebesit rasa iba saat melihat keadaan Baekho disana. Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat sampai membuat airmatanya berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, sementara Sehun masih menatapnya tajam. Keheningan sempat tercipta, tapi itu hanya sampai ketika Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang lirih, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekho yang telah menitikkan airmatanya. Kyungsoo terdiam. Hatinya merasa buruk jika ia tak melakukan apapun lagi kali ini. Jadi, laki-laki bermata belok itupun berjalan menghampiri Baekho, berniat menghiburnya sebisa mungkin. Yang bermata sipit belum menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suaranya._

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Baekho tersentak karena suara Kyungsoo. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya, lalu menatap ke arah lain selain mata Kyungsoo. "Y–ya, aku baik-baik saja."_

 _Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang karena jawaban Baekho yang sepertinya adalah kebohongan. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Baekho dengan saksama. Luka di tubuhnya bertambah, sebagiannya bahkan membiru. Apakah itu yang disebut 'baik-baik saja'? Miris sekali. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu bahwa semua penindasan yang dialami teman satu klub-nya itu melukiskan warna seperti itu di tubuh ringkih Baekho. Mengingat ia tidak membela Baekho sekuat mungkin seperti yang dilakukan Sehun dan Chanyeol, membuatnya merasa sangat buruk. Kyungsoo memang terkejut karena rumor itu dan sempat jijik pada Baekho, tapi walaubagaimanapun, Baekho tetaplah temannya. Jadi, Kyungsoo-pun memutuskan untuk berada di posisi netral, dimana ia tidak menindas Baekho ataupun membelanya. Namun melihat Baekho yang baru saja dibentak oleh Sehun (belum termasuk luka yang dihasilkan dari penindasan yang sepertinya terjadi sebelum pertengkaran Sehun dan Baekho dimulai), membuat Kyungsoo tak mau berdiam diri lagi. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Baekho._

" _Kau tidak akan melaporkan semua ini pada pihak sekolah?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah menelan ludahnya susah payah. Namun yang didapatinya hanyalah dengusan dan senyuman pahit dari bibir tipis Baekho._

" _Itu tak ada gunanya."_

 _Kyungsoo ingin sekali membentak Baekho karena ucapan pesimisnya itu, tapi jika ia melakukannya, itu hanya akan menambah beban dalam hati temannya. Ia tak ingin Baekho semakin merasa sedih. Maka dengan cepat, Kyungsoo-pun memutar otaknya._

" _Aku tidak berpikir pihak sekolah akan diam saja jika mengetahui hal ini." Ucapan itu sontak membuat Baekho menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku yakin pihak sekolah akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan penindasan ini–"_

" _Lalu, apa itu akan merubah semuanya?" Baekho memotong dengan suara bergetar. "Tidak, Kyungsoo-ya. Yang ada, sekolah akan menuntutku karena sudah mencemarkan nama baik mereka. Bukalah matamu, tak ada gunanya melaporkan ini semua."_

 _Ada sejuta emosi tak terdeskripsikan dalam intonasi Baekho, tapi yang dapat Kyungsoo tangkap dengan jelas adalah kesedihan. Temannya itu terluka, sangat. Meski bibirnya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan apapun, tapi sorot mata itu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia membutuhkan pertolongannya. Seolah ingin dibebaskan dari lubang kesedihan yang hampir menelannya hidup-hidup._

" _Kita belum tahu jika belum mencoba." Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap lekat mata Baekho, berusaha meyakinkannya. "Aku tidak akan diam lagi, Baek. Mereka harus tahu apa yang telah dilakukan para penindas itu padamu. Aku akan membantumu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dengan itu, aku meminta Baekho untuk memasang kamera pengintai mini yang sudah kumodifikasi di seragamnya. Kamera itu akan merekam segala bentuk aktifitas, membantu Baekho mengumpulkan bukti penindasan yang dilakukan para penindas, dan –jika ia beruntung– rekaman itu akan mengungkap identitas si penyebar rumor. Dengan begitu, kami bisa meyakinkan pihak sekolah untuk mengambil tindakan atas masalah ini." Kyungsoo menghela napas sesaat. "Awalnya Baekho menolak, tapi pada akhirnya ia menyetujuinya dengan syarat ia yang berhak memutuskan kapan akan menyerahkan rekaman video itu ke pihak sekolah. Meski tak begitu yakin, aku juga menyetujui syarat tersebut. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekho tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memberikan rekaman video itu. Jadi, akupun mengambil salah satu rekamannya secara diam-diam dari flashdisk-nya, sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka, sampai akhir ia terus bungkam. Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana ia meletakkan rekaman video keseluruhannya."

"Tapi kau punya salah satu rekamannya, kenapa kau tak melaporkannya ke pihak sekolah?" Chanyeol sedikit emosi.

"Aku pernah melakukannya beberapa hari sebelum Baekho meninggal, tapi mereka bilang itu tidak cukup." Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya ketika teringat kejadian lalu dimana ia berdebat dengan pihak sekolah mengenai rekaman video itu. "Mereka bilang ini semua bukan mengenai penindasan yang dialami Baekho, tapi akar dari semua ini. Mereka juga tidak bisa mengadili Yuna karena bukan hanya dia yang menindas Baekho. Jika pihak sekolah salah ambil tindakan, mereka pasti akan diprotes orangtua siswa. Dan jika masalah ini semakin menyeruak sampai keluar sekolah, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan pihak sekolah untuk membela Baekho. Mereka bilang, sampai aku menemukan siapa orang yang menyebarkan rumor itu, barulah mereka bisa mengambil tindakan. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, pihak sekolah malah sudah terlanjur menyetujui keputusan Tuan Kwon untuk memindahkan Baekho ke London, dan berujung dengan menyuruhku untuk tidak mengungkit hal ini lagi. Itu sebabnya aku terus bungkam, bahkan setelah kau bersekolah disini, Baekhyun."

Jeda sejenak.

Airmata Kyungsoo menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Ludah yang serasa sulit untuk turun, ia paksa telan bulat-bulat. Namun itu tidak membuat hatinya lega, justru semakin sesak. Ia bahkan tak bisa menatap mata Baekhyun yang juga telah menggenangkan airmata seperti dirinya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin buruk.

"Maafkan aku, karena telah gagal melindungi Baekho.." Kyungsoo membungkukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penyesalan.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Bahu sempit itu bergetar karena kepalan tangannya yang menguat. Meski tak benar-benar bisa merasakannya, tapi Chanyeol mengerti perasaan Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu pasti merasa marah sekaligus sedih. Kenyataan ini bahkan masih membuat Chanyeol terkejut, apalagi Baekhyun? Entah kenapa, semua ini terasa semakin rumit saja setiap menitnya. Dan Chanyeol tak memahaminya; jalan pikiran Baekho, pihak sekolah, juga si penyebar rumor. Pasti ada alasan di balik tindakan mereka, namun tak satupun membuat Chanyeol mengerti, terutama jalan pikiran Baekho. Jika ada hal seperti rekaman video berisikan bukti penindasan yang mungkin saja akan mengubah segalanya, kenapa Baekho tak mau menyerahkannya? Seandainya saja Baekho mau menyerahkan rekaman video itu, pasti tidak akan serumit ini jadinya.

"Kau tahu dimana rekaman video lainnya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada datar setelah menghapus airmatanya kasar.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu. Baekho tak pernah mengatakannya padaku, tapi sepertinya ia masih menyimpannya."

"Apa ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

Kyungsoo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini selain aku dan Baekho."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Masih ada kesempatan. Baekho pasti menyembunyikan rekaman video itu di suatu tempat. Kita hanya perlu mencarinya, Baek."

"Aku juga akan membantu." Kyungsoo sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. "Kumohon, izinkan aku membantu kalian. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk Baekho."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang, sama-sama terlihat bingung. Well, mereka tak menyangka hal ini sebelumnya. Selain mereka, ternyata ada orang lain yang peduli terhadap Baekho dan itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memang tidak mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik, tapi melihat kesungguhan dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia bisa mempercayainya. Maka dengan senyuman tulus, Baekhyun-pun mengangguk menjawab permintaan Kyungsoo.

 **TBC**

 **ChanBaek momennya di chapter depan ya. Terima kasih bagi yang masih mau membaca FF ini. Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review ya, gomawo~**


	9. Chapter 8

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo mengedarkan mata mereka ke setiap sudut ruangan ketika Baekhyun membuka kamar Baekho. Ruangan yang cukup besar itu dicat biru langit –warna kesukaan Baekho, barang-barang di dalamnya masih terlihat dalam posisi yang sama dengan saat Baekhyun terakhir kali datang kesana. Tuan Kwon sengaja membiarkannya seperti itu agar Baekhyun bisa datang kapan saja jika ia merindukan Baekho, dan Baekhyun senang akan keputusan pria paruh baya itu. Membicarakan tentang kedatangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo ke kediaman Kwon adalah untuk mencari flashdisk berisikan rekaman video penindasan Baekho (Sehun diberi tahu mengenai hal ini oleh Baekhyun di sekolah tadi). Beruntung Tuan Kwon sedang pergi ke luar kota dan Nyonya Byun memiliki kunci cadangan rumah mantan suaminya, jadi Baekhyun bisa masuk kesana dengan leluasa.

"Kau yakin ini baik-baik saja? Apa kita terlihat seperti pencuri?" Kyungsoo merasa agak khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak. Secara teknis, aku masih anak Appa-ku. Jadi tidak apa'kan jika aku masuk kesini?" Baekhyun memutarbalikkan fakta. "Sepertinya flashdisk itu ada disini. Kita berpencar saja untuk mencarinya."

Mereka berempatpun berpencar di sekitar kamar Baekho untuk mencari flashdisk tersebut. Baekhyun mencari di lemari baju, Chanyeol mencari di rak buku, Sehun mencari di sekitar meja belajar, sedangkan Kyungsoo mencari di sekitar ranjang dan nakas. Tak ada suara terdengar saat mereka melakukan tugas mereka, hanya suara beberapa benda yang mereka angkat dan letakkan kembali. Sampai tak lama kemudian–

"Ukh.."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun di sebelahnya yang tengah berjinjit untuk mengambil kotak di atas lemari. Laki-laki mungil itu terlihat kesulitan mengambilnya. Well, tinggi lemari itu memang lebih tinggi dari tubuh Baekhyun, tidak aneh jika laki-laki mungil itu kesulitan mengambil benda di atasnya. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol-pun mengambilkan kotak tersebut. Baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui seseorang berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya. Refleks, ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol. Wangi tubuh laki-laki tinggi itu sontak menyeruak ke indra penciumannya, membuatnya merinding dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Dan anehnya, itu membuatnya mematung di tempat.

"Ini." Chanyeol memberikan kotak itu pada Baekhyun. Laki-laki tinggi itu baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah memutar tubuhnya menghadapnya, yang mana membuat mata bulatnya bertabrakkan dengan mata sipit Baekhyun. Sejenak, otak keduanya berhenti bekerja karena jarak wajah mereka yang cukup dekat. Belum lagi dengan lemari di belakang Baekhyun, membuatnya terkepung di antara lemari itu dan tubuh Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa detik, keduanya tak mengatakan apapun selain terpaku pada mata orang di hadapannya.

Jantung mereka berpacu cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **LISTEN**

 **Chapter 8 – The Photograph**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Seo Yuna, Jung Soojung, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: ChanBaek moment yang saya janjikan untuk kalian, DATANG! Gak bisa saya ceritakan lebih lanjut, jadi silakan langsung dibaca aja. Enjoy~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, Baek?" Kyungsoo memanggil, berhasil mengagetkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua dengan cepat menjauh satu sama lain seraya berusaha menetralkan debar jantung yang sempat menggila.

"A–ada apa, Kyungsoo-ya?" sahut Baekhyun seraya mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hendak menanyakan sesuatu, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut bingung tatkala matanya melihat pipi Baekhyun merona. "Kau kenapa?"

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Wajahmu..kau tahu? Itu memerah. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendadak mata sipit Baekhyun membola. Kedua tangannya refleks menangkup pipinya yang agak panas. Laki-laki mungil itu terlihat agak panik. "E–eh? Kenapa ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tanpa diketahuinya, Chanyeol ikut memerhatikannya dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Sehun yang penasaran, menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya dia demam."

"Benarkah?" Sehun meraba dahi Baekhyun, tapi anehnya ia tak merasakan suhu tubuh yang tinggi. "Tapi suhu tubuhmu normal kok."

Mata Baekhyun sempat bertabrakkan dengan mata Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Sehun dan Kyungsoo, dan itu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang lagi. Merasa debaran aneh itu jadi tak terkontrol karena bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera memutuskan kontak mata dan menatap Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian sudah temukan flashdisknya?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, alih-alih untuk mentralkan debaran jantungnya.

"Tidak ada disini." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak menemukan apapun." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. "Bagaimana denganmu, Yeol?"

"Aku juga tidak. Di kotak ini juga tidak ada flashdisk apapun."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Well, ia juga tak menemukan apapun. Otaknya berpikir, apakah mungkin Baekho tidak menyimpannya di kamarnya? Tapi jika itu disimpan di tempat lain di rumah ini, Tuan Kwon pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Baekhyun tahu benar Appa-nya tidak mungkin akan mendiamkan hal seperti itu jika ia menemukan rekaman video tersebut. Jadi, sepertinya Appa-nya juga tidak memiliki flashdisk tersebut. Lalu, dimana Baekho menyimpannya?

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. Laki-laki tinggi itu terlihat lingung dan tidak fokus. Pikirannya melayang ke suatu tempat, tepatnya ke kejadian di kediaman Kwon tadi siang. Dimana ia dan Baekhyun bertatapan lama. Ada sesuatu disana, dan itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras. Hal itu sering terjadi ketika ia memikirkan Baekhyun. Well, Chanyeol akui bahwa ia sering memikirkan Baekhyun karena ia khawatir padanya akan hal yang berhubungan dengan Baekho. Tapi kini Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya, tapi anehnya Chanyeol terus memikirkannya. Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan Baekhyun saja, bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tangannya berkeringat. Dan yang jauh lebih aneh adalah hal-hal yang sering ditayangkan otak Chanyeol selama beberapa hari ini adalah senyum Baekhyun, suaranya ketika bernyanyi, dan ketika angin membuat wangi shampo strawberry dari surainya tercium. Paham maksudnya? Serius? Bahkan wangi shampo orang lain ia pikirkan, dan bukan HANYA orang lain, itu adalah Baekhyun. Sejak kapan Chanyeol peduli pada wangi shampo yang dipakai Baekhyun?

"Sial, apa aku sakit ya?" Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Byun, hal yang samapun terjadi pada Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu tak bisa menghapuskan kejadian tadi siang dari otaknya. Sialnya, sekuat apapun usahanya untuk melupakannya dengan mencoba fokus pada keberadaan flashdisk Baekho, ia tetap saja berakhir dengan teringat kejadian itu. Pasalnya, ini sangat aneh. Ia berbebar pada seorang laki-laki, dan itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukan tipe laki-laki polos yang belum pernah merasakan cinta. Ia juga pernah merasakan debaran itu saat ia naksir teman sekelasnya saat SD (yang sayangnya pindah sekolah tak lama kemudian), dan 'teman'nya itu adalah seorang perempuan. Baekhyun memang sudah lama tidak merasakan debaran aneh itu, tapi..pada laki-laki? Chanyeol? Serius? Baekhyun masih yakin dirinya lurus seratus persen, tapi kenapa ia berdebar saat menatap mata Chanyeol? Apa ini masuk akal?

"Tidak, tidak! Aku masih normal, aku tidak mungkin seperti itu. Ya, benar. Aku masih suka perempuan." Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tak ia hiraukan perasaan aneh dalam dadanya.

 **###**

Ini sungguh pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Chanyeol, ia gugup menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun di gerbang sekolah. Well, salahkan saja kejadian kemarin yang tak bisa ia lupakan sampai membuatnya tak tenang sampai pagi ini. Berulang kali laki-laki tinggi itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja ia kepikiran. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Baekhyun ketika mereka bertemu? Bagaimana ekspresi wajah yang harus ia perlihatkan? Dan yang terpenting, apakah Baekhyun akan bersikap biasa saja setelah kejadian kemarin? Karena –demi Tuhan– pipi Baekhyun yang merona kemarin tidak meyakinkan spekulasi Chanyeol. Sial. Teringat hal itu, malah membuat jantung Chanyeol maraton pagi-pagi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, bodoh." Chanyeol menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk tenang. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan aneh siswa-siswi yang melewatinya.

"Hey."

Dan itu dia.

"Kau menungguku?"

Suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Chanyeol tersentak. "Y–yak, sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" tanyanya seraya menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir copot.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Lima detik yang lalu?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega mendengarnya. Well, itu belum lama.

"Kita tunggu Sehun dan Kyungsoo dulu ya." Baekhyun ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding gerbang sekolah, seperti Chanyeol. Laki-laki mungil itu mengeluarkan ponsel dan headset-nya, nampaknya ia akan mendengarkan lagu selagi menunggu Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar senandung lirih yang berasal dari Baekhyun, entah lagu apa yang didengarkan laki-laki bermata sipit itu. Chanyeol yang penasaran-pun refleks mengambil salah satu headset yang menempel di telinga Baekhyun, berganti dengan menempelnya di telinganya sendiri. Baekhyun agak terkejut awalnya, tapi ia abaikan itu, dan kembali mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya. Pada akhirnya, mereka berbagi headset, menikmati alunan musik dari ponsel Baekhyun. Selang beberapa detik, mata Chanyeol bergerak ke samping, melirik Baekhyun saat melihat surai abu-abunya tertiup angin. Wangi shampo strawberry –pikirnya. Entah bagaimana, aroma shampo itu berhasil menarik sudut bibir Chanyeol (tanpa laki-laki tinggi itu sadari). Pikirannya melayang pada sikap Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak ambil pusing dengan kejadian kemarin. Chanyeol tentu saja bersyukur akan hal itu karena dengan begitu, ia juga bisa bersikap biasa. Bila dipikir-pikir lagi, itu konyol karena ia sempat bingung akan bersikap seperti apa jika bertemu Baekhyun nanti. Seharusnya ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

"Oh?" Chanyeol tersentak ketika melihat sebuah daun menempel di surai Baekhyun. Ia hendak mengambil daun itu, namun tangannya ditahan tangan Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu nampak panik.

"M–mau apa kau?"

"Eh? Itu..ada daun di rambutmu, aku mau mengambilnya." Chanyeol mendadak terdengar seperti orang linglung.

"Daun?" Baekhyun meraba rambutnya sendiri, dan benar saja. Ada daun disana. Laki-laki mungil itu menghela napas setelahnya (Chanyeol tak tahu karena apa), ada gurat lega yang terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya –agak bingung.

"H–hah? Oh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya kaget." dalihnya. Hell, tentu saja Baekhyun berdalih. Itu karena (tanpa diketahui Chanyeol) Baekhyun tengah bersikap 'sok' biasa, padahal sebenarnya ia juga merasa gugup bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah kejadian kemarin. Dan yang tadi adalah nyaris saja. Ah, sial. Baekhyun berdebar lagi. Dengan cepat ia katakan pada dirinya bahwa Chanyeol itu laki-laki dan dirinya masih normal.

"Hey, coba lihat itu!"

Seruan salah satu siswa di dekat Baekhyun membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Itu adalah seorang siswi berambut coklat dengan tubuh tinggi bak model, ia baru saja turun dari mobil hitam yang mengantarnya sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas karena terhalang beberapa siswa yang mengerubungi siswi tersebut. Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun menandakan bahwa laki-laki mungil itu sedang kebingungan. Entah kenapa, sikap para siswa ini seperti baru melihat aktris terkenal lewat saja.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Itu Jung Soojung, salah satu siswi populer di sekolah ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai model membuatnya jarang masuk sekolah." Chanyeol menjelaskan. Laki-laki tinggi itu melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Ini pertama kalinya kau melihatnya ya?"

Baekhyun hendak mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun aksinya terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat wajah cantik siswi yang bernama Jung Soojung itu. Keterkejutan menyergap diri Baekhyun dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

"Dia–" Baekhyun bergumam lirih. Matanya membola karena sosok yang sudah lama tak ia lihat itu. Gadis itu, ya, tak salah lagi. Itu adalah gadis yang Baekhyun temui di gelanggang renang indoor.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol –agak bingung melihat reaksi Baekhyun, namun laki-laki mungil itu tak menyahut. Ia masih dalam mode tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya karena sosok gadis yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Gadis yang sudah memberitahunya bahwa Baekho tak bahagia bersekolah di SM High School.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia malah sibuk mengikuti sosok Soojung yang berjalan melewatinya. Dan entah suatu kebetulan atau apa, matanya bertabrakkan dengan mata Soojung. Tak berlangsung lama karena Soojung dengan segera menatap lurus ke depan, menghiraukan Baekhyun yang masih terkejut di tempatnya. Tatapan gadis itu begitu dingin, sama seperti saat pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengannya. Dan entah karena apa, di saat bersamaan, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadanya. Seperti sebuah firasat. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan firasat aneh ini.

Seperti sebuah ketakutan.

.

.

Sudah berlangsung sepuluh menit dan Baekhyun tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Soojung yang tengah dikerubungi banyak siswa di kantin. Gadis itu sepertinya memang populer, lihat saja para siswa yang tak bisa berhenti menatapnya itu, seperti paparazi yang ingin memotret segala macam kegiatan aktris terkenal. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan –pikir Baekhyun. Hell, siswa mana yang tidak akan menyukainya? Soojung itu bertubuh langsing, wajahnya cantik, belum lagi dengan aura hebat yang terpancar di seluruh tubuhnya. Semua faktor itu Baekhyun akui adalah nilai positif Soojung. Meski sikapnya terlihat dingin, tapi entah kenapa itu tetap terlihat menakjubkan di mata para siswa. Baekhyun bertaruh banyak siswa yang ingin menjadi kekasih Soojung.

"Kenapa kau terus memelototi Soojung?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun di tengah acara makan mereka di kantin.

"Hah? Tidak kok." Baekhyun berhenti menatap Soojung, dan berusaha fokus pada menu makan siangnya. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga, tapi ia juga tak bertanya apapun lagi setelahnya.

"Hey, Soojung melihat ke arahmu tuh." Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan Chanyeol, berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Laki-laki bermata belok itu sepertinya bicara dengan Sehun yang duduk di depan Baekhyun. Tapi laki-laki albino itu nampak cuek, seolah kehadiran Soojung tak berarti baginya. Baekhyun terdiam, matanya bergerak menatap Sehun dan Soojung bergantian untuk beberapa detik. Well, sepertinya pemikirannya barusan salah. Jika ada siswa di sekolah ini yang tak menyukai Soojung, maka Sehun-lah jawabannya. Seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa Sehun itu gay, dia dulunya kekasih Baekho.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun yang terlalu lama menatapnya.

"Sepertinya Soojung menyukaimu." Baekhyun berspekulasi, yang dibalas dengan dengusan dari ketiga temannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sehun bahkan pernah menolak Soojung dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Matanya melirik gadis cantik itu sesaat. "Berita ditolaknya Soojung oleh Sehun bahkan sempat membuat gempar satu sekolah."

Begitukah? –tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Well, Sehun memang tampan. Cukup disayangkan orientasi seksualnya melenceng, tapi Baekhyun berpikir itu tak jadi masalah karena dengan begitu, cinta saudara kembarnya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jika saja Baekho bersikap lebih jujur pada Baekhyun dulu, Baekhyun pasti akan berbahagia untuknya. Dan lagi, Sehun itu laki-laki yang baik, Baekhyun bahkan tak akan segan-segan memberikan restu pada keduanya (Sehun dan Baekho) jika mereka masih bersama. Begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun terhadap Sehun.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu, hah?" Suara bass Chanyeol di sebelah Baekhyun berhasil menyentakkan laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu dari lamunannya. Ucapan Chanyeol juga berhasil menarik perhatian Kyungsoo dan Sehun, mereka ikut menatap Baekhyun karena penasaran.

"Siapa yang senyam-senyum?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kau," Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Baekhyun, kemudian menunjuk Sehun, "Senyam-senyum sambil memandanginya. Seperti orang gila saja, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak memandangi Sehun." sangkal Baekhyun, tidak ngeh dengan apa yang dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau pikir aku buta?"

"Tidak, kurasa kau gila."

"Yak, yak, kenapa kalian berdua malah adu mulut begini?" Kyungsoo menengahi dengan segera. "Seperti pasangan kekasih saja." celetuknya lirih, tapi –sialnya– terdengar oleh ChanBaek.

"MIMPI SAJA KAU!" seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Kedua laki-laki yang duduk bersebelahan itu memindahkan bokong masing-masing agar berjauhan satu sama lain. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka karena kelakuan teman-teman anehnya. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Yuna dan Soojung tengah memerhatikan mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Ia nampak bosan. Nam Seosaengnim tak masuk ke kelas, Baekhyun dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar, dan ia terlalu malas untuk belajar ataupun berada di dalam kelas. Jadi, laki-laki tinggi itu memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Baekhyun dan Sehun ke perpustakaan, tapi tidak belajar seperti mereka berdua. Chanyeol justru menutup telinganya dengan headset miliknya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dapat ia rasakan angin yang berhembus melalui jendela perpustakaan, membuatnya mengantuk. Ah, benar-benar tempat yang pas dikunjungi saat tak ada guru di kelas. Laki-laki tinggi itu baru saja memejamkan matanya untuk segera tenggelam ke alam mimpi, tapi suara hentakan buku yang disimpan di meja –tempat Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya– malah membuatnya jengkel. Chanyeol menoleh, dan menemukan Baekhyun dengan dua buku tebal. Melihat ketebalan buku-buku itu, justru membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin tidur.

"Aku tak bermaksud menghakimi, tapi bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut pada buku-buku itu? Suaranya membuatku tak bisa tidur."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kalau begitu, tidur saja di tempat lain. Perpustakaan itu bukan tempat untuk tidur siang, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya sambil menatap datar Baekhyun. Sial. Ia tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Dengan kesal, iapun menarik buku-buku dari tangan Baekhyun sampai membuat si mungil menatapnya tajam. "Daripada belajar, bagaimana dengan rekaman video itu? Bukankah kita harus menemukannya?"

"Kau pikir aku sedang bersantai-santai, hah? Aku juga sedang memikirkan hal itu, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menarik paksa kembali buku-buku itu, kemudian menghela napasnya untuk meredakan kekesalannya pada tingkah menyebalkan Chanyeol. "Karena aku juga tak menemukan flashdisk itu di rumahku, jadi aku harus berpikir terlebih dulu, kira-kira dimana aku bisa menemukannya."

Chanyeol ikut menghela napas. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, ucapan Baekhyun memang ada benarnya. Mencari di sembarang tempat hanya akan membuang-buang waktu mereka. Mereka harus mencari tahu berbagai kemungkinan besar tempat flashdisk itu disimpan. Jika memang benar Baekho menyembunyikan rekaman video itu di suatu tempat, itu pasti disimpan di tempat yang hanya bisa dipikirkannya. Lalu masalahnya adalah Kyungsoo yang bahkan merencanakan siasat-merekam-bentuk-penindasan-terhadap-Baekho saja tidak tahu dimana Baekho menyimpan flashdisk itu, apalagi dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Baekhyun yang baru mengetahui hal ini? Sungguh, pola pikir Baekho itu sangat sulit ditebak. Chanyeol sungguh berharap mereka bisa menemukan rekaman video tersebut sesegera mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya saat ia terpikirkan sesuatu, "Apa dulu Baekho berteman dekat dengan Jung Soojung?"

Chanyeol menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku pasti tahu jika dia dekat dengan seseorang. Kenapa memangnya?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja.." Baekhyun meraba dada kirinya yang serasa aneh karena memikirkan Soojung. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh."

Tautan alis Chanyeol menjadi respon. "Apanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Kau..," Chanyeol memicing curiga, "..jangan-jangan menyukai gadis itu?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh. "Kau teler ya?" cibirnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Chanyeol malah tersindir.

"Astaga, kalian adu mulut lagi?" Sehun –dengan beberapa buku perpustakaan di tangannya– menginterupsi kegiatan adu-mulut-Chanyeol-dan-Baekhyun. Tatapannya datar seperti biasa. "Tak bisakah kalian akur untuk beberapa menit saja? Melihatnya hanya membuatku sakit kepala." ujarnya seraya duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Katakan itu pada si Tuan Tiang Listrik." cibir Baekhyun.

"Aish, yak! Siapa yang kau sebut 'tiang listrik, hah?!"

Melihat pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Sehun berpikir bahwa ucapan Kyungsoo di kantin ada benarnya juga. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Dan entah ada angin apa, Sehun memikirkan sebuah teori gila dimana ia akan menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol jika si mungil itu juga seorang gay.

"Akui saja tinggimu itu memang tidak normal, Tuan Tiang Listrik." Baekhyun masih betah mengatai Chanyeol. Buku-buku tebalnya malah terbengkalai.

"Tinggiku normal. Dan jika kau belum menyadari, kau memiliki tinggi setara smurf–YAK!" Chanyeol refleks berteriak karena Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya, membuat dirinya dipelototi penjaga perpustakaan karena terlalu gaduh. Baekhyun menahan tawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang merah karena malu. Tapi sepertinya itu tak menahan mereka untuk tidak berdebat lebih lanjut karena pada kenyataannya mereka kembali adu mulut, hanya dalam volume yang lebih kecil.

Pemandangan itu membuat Sehun termenung. Pemikirannya yang sempat menyamakan Baekhyun dengan Baekho itu sama ternyata salah besar. Sekalipun Baekhyun dan Baekho berwajah sama (bahkan beberapa kebiasaan mereka juga sama), tapi kedua orang itu jelas berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka berbeda. Itu terbukti, Sehun tak menyukai Baekhyun (dalam artian khusus) seperti ketika ia menyukai Baekho. Dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu karena untuk beberapa alasan, ia merasa Chanyeol tak melihat Baekhyun sebagai teman. Lebih condong melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang spesial, begitulah pemikiran Sehun. Masih hanya sebuah firasat, tapi siapa yang tahu, bukan?

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang kesal seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ini sudah berjam-jam, dan ia tak kunjung menemukan rekaman video penindasan Baekho, tidak dalam setiap sudut rumahnya ataupun di dalam laptop-nya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencari ulang, namun tak satupun dari kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil. Hal ini membuatnya frustasi tentu saja, kepalanya bahkan sudah berdenyut karena sudah menatap laptop-nya selama berjam-jam. Ia berpikir untuk melakukan penggeledahan ulang di rumah Appa-nya besok, well..asal bukan hari ini saja, ia sudah teramat lelah. Ia akan meminta bantuan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo lagi nanti.

Tak lama setelah keheningan tercipta selama beberapa detik, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyenandungkan lagu itu lagi, lagu yang sering dinyanyikan Baekho padanya dulu. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk di meja belajarnya mengikuti alunan lagu itu, sementara matanya menerawang ke luar jendela yang terbuka di sampingnya. Pikirannya yang tadi dipenuhi dengan keberadaan rekaman video tersebut, kini berubah menjadi kenangannya bersama Baekho saat masih kecil. Baekho yang dikenalnya begitu cerewet dan lebih kuat darinya, tapi ternyata lebih rapuh dari yang ia tahu. Baekhyun penasaran, apakah saat Baekho bersekolah di SM High School, ia sering menangis? Berwajah murung? Ataukah bahagia seperti yang diceritakannya saat Baekhyun dirawat di RS?

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi mana yang harus ia percaya.

Seketika tangan Baekhyun mengepal kuat, mulutnya tak lagi menyenandungkan lagu itu, namun matanya masih terpaku pada langit sore di luar sana. Dadanya terasa sesak untuk banyak alasan, tapi lagi-lagi semuanya tertuju pada saudara kembarnya. Baekhyun sempat berpikir ia tahu segala sesuatu tentang Baekho, tapi ternyata ia salah. Hanya karena mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama; lahir pada saat yang terpaut beberapa menit; dan menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dalam satu atap dengannya, ternyata tak membuat Baekhyun mengetahui segalanya tentang Baekho. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun atau Chanyeol, ia tak tahu apapun mengenai saudara kembarnya itu.

Ironis sekali.

Satu hembusan napas keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, berharap rasa sesak itu menghilang meski sedikit. Ia-pun bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Mungkin segelas air dingin mampu membuat pikirannya segar kembali. Namun ketika langkahnya melewati ruang tamu, ia menemukan Eomma-nya tengah menatap ke arah sesuatu dalam pangkuannya. Baekhyun tidak akan begitu penasaran jika saja tatapan mata wanita paruh baya itu begitu sendu. Merasa khawatir, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Eomma-nya.

"Eomma baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun seraya berlutut di hadapan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Oh? Baekhyun-ah.." Nyonya Byun tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala putranya. "Ya, Eomma baik-baik saja."

"Eomma yakin?" Baekhyun nampak ragu, dan Nyonya Byun mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Hanya saja.." Mata Nyonya Byun mengelus album foto di pangkuannya. "Eomma merindukan Baekho.."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada album foto itu, ada beberapa fotonya dengan Baekho disana saat masih kecil. Tak tahu kenapa, Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering. Iapun merubah posisinya dengan duduk di samping Eomma-nya, tangannya mengelus punggung tangan Nyonya Byun.

"Kita semua merindukannya, Eomma." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Nyonya Byun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, kemudian balas tersenyum. "Baekho juga pasti merindukan kita'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja." Matanya beralih menatap album foto di pangkuan Eomma-nya. "Boleh kulihat? Aku juga ingin bernostalgia."

Nyonya Byun terkekeh. "Tentu saja boleh."

Baekhyun nampak bersemangat menerima album foto itu. Matanya berbinar lucu ketika melihat foto-fotonya bersama Baekho ketika mereka masih kecil. Dimulai dari ketika mereka masih bayi, masuk TK, SD, bahkan SMP. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, sudah lama Baekhyun tidak melihat album foto itu, mungkin terakhir kali adalah saat SD. Baekhyun kembali membuka lembaran album foto tersebut, dan menyadari ternyata ia sudah sampai di lembar paling terakhir. Disana ada sebuah foto dimana Baekhyun, Baekho, dan kedua orangtua mereka berfoto di kamar rawat RS. Itu adalah ketika Baekhyun dan Baekho lulus SMP. Baekhyun ingat saat itu ia tidak bisa mengikuti upacara kelulusan karena kesehatannya terganggu lagi sehingga membuatnya harus berbaring di RS. Ketika pikirannya diselimuti oleh betapa-menyebalkannya-kelulusannya-kali-ini, tak disangka-sangka ia mendapatkan sebuah kejutan dari keluarganya. Baekho membawa sebuah kue strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun, Eomma-nya membawakan karangan bunga untuknya, dan Appa-nya membawa sebuah handycam di tangannya –merekam acara kejutan itu. Semuanya tersenyum disana, bahkan tak terlihat bahwa kedua orangtua mereka telah bercerai. Hanya ada kebahagiaan. Mengingatnya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya ketika melihat foto asing di bawah foto keluarga mereka. Hanya ada Baekho yang berseragam SMA disana, memegang sebuah treasure box. "Kapan foto ini diambil, Eomma?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh, ini. Um..kalau tidak salah, seminggu setelah Baekho sekolah di SM High School. Ia bilang ingin difoto sendiri bersama treasure box pemberian Sehun untuk ia tunjukkan padamu." Nyonya Byun terkekeh ketika ia terkenang masa itu. "Treasure box itu adalah hadiah pertama yang ia dapatkan dari sahabatnya –Sehun. Dia ingin kau tahu bahwa Sehun adalah sahabatnya, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Well, Sehun sebenarnya lebih dari seorang sahabat bagi Baekho –batinnya. Baekhyun mengerti benar keinginan Baekho yang ingin menunjukkan hadiah pemberian Sehun itu kepadanya. Pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang yang berarti bagimu, pasti rasanya ingin menunjukkannya pada orang-orang terdekatmu juga. Pikirnya, apakah saat itu Baekho telah jatuh cinta pada Sehun? Manis sekali. Baekhyun menelusuri foto itu sekali lagi. Ia jadi ingin melihat treasure box–tunggu dulu.

"Eomma!" seru Baekhyun, sedikit mengejutkan Nyonya Byun. "Apakah Eomma tahu dimana treasure box milik Baekho?"

"Eh? Um..sepertinya Eomma simpan di gudang, lagipula itu dikun–hey, kau mau kemana, Baek?!" seru Nyonya Byun, tapi anak lelakinya itu tak menghiraukan, justru berlari menuju gudang. Ia memiliki firasat kuat bahwa flashdisk itu ada di dalam treasure box itu.

.

.

Suasana gudang di kediaman Byun tak terdengar sepi seperti biasa. Ada seorang laki-laki bermata sipit tengah mengobrak-abrik isi beberapa kardus di ujung ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tak ia hiraukan debu-debu yang menempel di baju ataupun tangannya. Fokusnya hanyalah menemukan benda ini –treasure box milik Baekho.

"Oh? Ketemu!" Baekhyun berseru setelah beberapa menit mencari. Dalam hati ia bersyukur benda itu masih ada di suatu tempat dan tidak dibuang. Ia kemudian membersihkan treasure box yang sedikit tertutup debu itu, namun ketika ia hendak membukanya, itu terkunci. Baekhyun berdecak kesal, pandangannya mengedar kembali untuk menemukan kunci treasure box tersebut. Namun setelah beberapa menit mencari benda yang mungkin kunci treasure box itu, hasilnya nihil. Laki-laki mungil itu mengumpat pelan. Kenapa di saat genting begini, masih ada saja hambatan yang menimpanya? Baekhyun berpikir keras, apakah ia harus membukanya paksa? Tapi bagaimana kalau treasure box itu rusak? Bibir Baekhyun menjadi satu garis tipis tatkala dahinya berkerut, menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

"Mungkin tidak apa. Lagipula, Sehun dan Baekho pasti mengerti." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membukanya paksa. Tak tahu kenapa, firasatnya tak bisa dikalahkan saat ini. Ia harus membuka treasure box itu dan memastikannya sendiri. Jadi, Baekhyun-pun berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, ke tempat perkakas disimpan, lalu mengambil benda yang dikira bisa membuka treasure box itu. Begitu treasure box dibuka paksa, Baekhyun merasa napasnya tertahan. Itu bahkan tak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menemukan benda yang ia cari selama ini.

Flasdisk itu ternyata memang ada di dalam sana, disimpan bersama beberapa foto milik Baekho.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika tangannya memasangkan flashdisk itu (yang ia temukan di treasure box Baekho) ke laptop-nya. Baekhyun belum memberi tahu siapapun mengenai hal ini, ia ingin memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Well, ia sungguh berharap flashdisk ini adalah flashdisk yang ia cari. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga, ia juga sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya mengingat tadi Eomma-nya bertanya apa yang ia cari di dalam treasure box itu. Beruntung Nyonya Byun tak terlalu curiga ketika Baekhyun berkelit, meski dalam hati laki-laki mungil itu merasa buruk karena merahasiakan hal ini dari Eomma-nya sendiri. Ia tak ingin bermain gegabah, semuanya harus dipastikan dulu. Baekhyun menjadi tak sabaran ketika layar laptop-nya menemukan satu perangkat baru yang disambungkan melalui USB. Matanya menjadi waspada ketika ia mengklik perangkat tersebut sampai layar laptop-nya menampilkan file-file di dalam flashdisk tersebut. Ada banyak file video di dalamnya. Baekhyun semakin gugup dibuatnya. Ia menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya memasangkan headphone di telinganya (ia tak mau siapapun di luar kamarnya mendengar suara video tersebut). Tangan Baekhyun bermain di kursor laptop, kemudian mengklik salah satu video tersebut.

Video pertama memperlihatkan Baekho yang tengah berlari di koridor yang sepi.

" _ **Aish kenapa laporan piketnya harus diberikan saat pergantian jam pelajaran olahraga sih? Jo Seonsaengnim bisa membunuhku kalau aku telat ke lapangan!"**_ Baekho menggerutu. Kepanikan terdengar dalam suaranya, namun larinya tak memelan justru semakin cepat. Tepat saat ia berbelok di ujung koridor, seseorang dengan sengaja menghalangi jalan Baekho dengan meselonjorkan salah satu kakinya sehingga membuat Baekho tersandung. Tawa menyebalkan beberapa siswi terdengar di belakang Baekho, sementara laki-laki mungil itu meringis kesakitan karena lututnya yang membentur lantai koridor. Baekho berbalik, dan kamera pengintai menyorot pelaku yang melakukan keisengan tersebut. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika tak satupun dari mereka adalah Seo Yuna ataupun teman-temannya.

" _ **Ups, maaf ya? Apa lututmu sakit?"**_ Seorang siswi bername-tag Bae Suji menghampiri Baekho dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat menyesal. _**"Makanya, kau harus hati-hati saat berlari, Baekho-ya."**_

Dua siswi di belakang Suji dengan name-tag Kim Dasom dan Kang Seulgi terkekeh. Dari raut muka mereka, tak ada keinginan tersirat untuk menolong Baekho yang masih belum bangkit dari posisi terduduknya.

" _ **Suji-ya, jangan dekat-dekat dia. Aku mencium bau gay disini."**_ sindir Dasom.

" _ **Benar, baunya benar-benar busuk!"**_ Seulgi menambahi, membuat Dasom tertawa puas.

" _ **Hm, kalian benar. Hey, aku punya ide!"**_ Suji menyeringai disana, tangan kanannya terulur ke lengan Baekho. _ **"Bagaimana kalau kita hilangkan baunya? Mungkin mandi akan membantumu, Baek!"**_

" _ **Ap–tunggu! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?!"**_ Suara Baekho terdengar panik. Tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh Suji, Dasom, dan Seulgi ke toilet siswi yang sepi, bersamaan dengan kekehan mereka. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tubuh Baekho disiram oleh air.

" _ **Aw~ lihat itu. Kau nampak lebih baik sekarang. Sini biar kufoto sebagai kenang-kenangan~"**_ ujar Suji. Suara jepretan ponsel dan kekehan menyebalkan dari para siswi itu terdengar jelas di headphone yang Baekhyun pakai.

"Sialan." Baekhyun mendesis dengan gigi gemeletuk. Satu video saja sudah berhasil membuatnya panas hati. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun buka video lainnya.

Video kedua menampilkan Baekho yang baru saja masuk ke kelas bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di bangkunya sendiri, namun ia malah mendapati bangkunya yang dicoret-coret dengan berbagai makian. Baekho bergeming, masih dengan posisi kamera menyorot bangkunya.

" _ **Yak, siapa yang melakukan ini, hah?!"**_ Suara Sehun memenuhi kelas, namun tak ada yang menyahut.

" _ **Kalian sebut ini lucu?! Cepat keluar, brengsek!"**_ Kali ini suara bass Chanyeol yang terdengar emosi, namun hasil yang didapat sama saja. Siswa-siswi memang berbisik-bisik setelahnya, tapi tetap tak ada satupun yang mengaku telah melakukannya.

" _ **Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Biar kuambilkan bangku yang baru–"**_

" _ **Tidak apa, Sehun-ah. Biar aku ambil sendiri saja."**_ Baekho membawa pergi bangkunya yang penuh coretan dari kelas tanpa menunggu respon dari Sehun. Ia berjalan dan berjalan, mengabaikan tatapan siswa-siswi yang menatapnya aneh. Sampai saat di koridor yang sepi, Baekho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merogoh saku blazernya, mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sepertinya bergetar. Ada satu pesan dari nomor tak dikenal masuk ke kotak masuknya.

 **MATI SAJA KAU, GAY MENJIJIKAN!**

Baekhyun tak bisa merasa tidak sakit hati melihat isi pesan yang didapat Baekho dalam video tersebut. Saudara kembarnya itu memang hanya terdiam tak bersuara, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun bisa tahu bagaimana air muka Baekho saat membaca pesan itu. Ia pasti sakit hati. Ditolak oleh teman-temannya secara terang-terangan, bahkan diteror melalui pesan.

Hanya karena dia seorang gay.

Baekhyun-pun menutup video itu, lalu mencari video lainnya untuk ia buka. Perhatiannya tertarik pada satu video yang paling terakhir. Dahinya berkerut karena video itu berbeda dari yang lainnya. Itu berjudul 'tonton aku'. Tanpa berpikir lebih banyak, Baekhyun mengklik video tersebut.

Dalam video itu, hanya ada sebuah kursi di tengah-tengah ruangan. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ruangan dalam video tersebut adalah kamar Baekho sendiri. Dan tak lama kemudian, sosok Baekho duduk di kursi tersebut. Sepertinya video itu direkam melalui handy-cam.

" _ **Uh..hai."**_ Baekho tersenyum simpul disana. Laki-laki mungil itu terlihat kikuk disana. Baekhyun semakin penasaran untuk apa Baekho merekam dirinya di tengah-tengah kamarnya seperti itu, ia tahu bahwa Baekho sengaja merekamnya untuk ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

" _ **Jadi, um..akhir-akhir ini, hal-hal di sekitarku menjadi rumit. Katakanlah, aku mendapat 'tekanan' dari teman-temanku."**_ Baekho tersenyum pahit. _**"Masalahnya memang ada padaku, aku gay. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak tahu hal ini bisa membuat mereka membenciku sampai memberikan banyak 'tekanan' padaku. Jujur, aku juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika mereka mempertanyakan orientasi seksualku karena akupun setiap harinya mempertanyakan hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri."**_

Baekho memainkan jemarinya dengan mata yang tak menatap lensa kamera –pertanda gugup. __Ada jeda sejenak disana sebelum akhirnya laki-laki mungil itu menghela napas perlahan. Airmata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya ketika ia menatap lensa kamera.

" _ **Aku..hanya ingin sekolah, seperti teman-temanku yang lain.."**_ Airmata Baekho turun satu persatu. _**"Tapi jika sekolah menolakku yang seperti ini, maka aku minta maaf.."**_

Airmata Baekhyun ikut turun melihat Baekho yang menangis. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang ditanggung saudara kembarnya. Bahkan tanpa bicara, hanya melalui sorot matanya, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Baekho lelah. Dan ini sungguh tidak adil. Padahal Baekho tak pernah memilih untuk menjadi seorang gay, bagaimana mungkin ia ditolak karena sesuatu yang tak bisa ia kehendaki?

" _ **Aku, dalam video ini, tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal buruk tentang siapapun ataupun meminta belas kasihan orang lain. Karena pada kenyataannya, tak ada gunanya aku melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya berharap orang-orang bisa tetap menerimaku sebagai diriku sekalipun mereka tahu bahwa aku 'berbeda'.."**_

Rekaman video berakhir sampai disitu.

Keheningan tercipta ketika Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku tangannya memutih. Sungguh, ia tak bisa merasa tenang setelah ini. Dadanya akan terasa sakit jika ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Dan ini membuat tekadnya semakin bulat.

Ia akan membuat para penindas itu minta maaf pada Baekho.

 **TBC**

 ***lap keringat* Setelah berjuang keras menyelesaikan bagian akhir dari chapter ini, akhirnya dapet juga TBC yang srek. Si penyebar rumor diungkap di chap depan, nantikan ya! But before that, mind to review?**


	10. Chapter 9

Mata Baekhyun terpaku pada pintu ruang BK di hadapannya. Tidak seperti raut mukanya yang terlihat tenang, debaran jantungnya memiliki kondisi yang berbanding terbalik. Itu berdegup kencang, seolah mampu keluar dari tempatnya karena terlalu gugup. Semakin Baekhyun memikirkan tujuannya datang ke ruang BK, semakin gugup ia. Tak hanya Baekhyun sebenarnya, kegugupan juga hinggap dalam diri Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping kiri-kanan Baekhyun. Padahal bel masuk beberapa menit lagi akan dibunyikan, tapi keempat laki-laki itu tak terlihat berniat untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Tidak, mereka tidak punya waktu untuk hal itu karena ada yang harus mereka bereskan di ruang BK. Ya, mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama, yakni menemui pihak sekolah untuk membicarakan kasus penindasan Baekho. Kemarin sore, mereka berkumpul di kediaman Byun karena Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menemukan flashdisk Baekho. Setelah merundingkan berbagai hal yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, pagi ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan langkah kedua dari rencana mereka. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin melakukannya sendiri, tapi Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo bersikukuh untuk ikut juga. Tidak ingin setengah-setengah, mereka beralasan. Jadi, disinilah mereka berempat berada.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit menetralkan kegugupannya dengan bertanya pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Ada jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu." Kyungsoo menenangkan seraya menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Benar." Sehun menimpali, tersenyum di ujung kalimatnya. "Kita akan selesaikan ini bersama."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan teman-temannya. Ada rasa haru yang menyeruak ke dalam hatinya. Pikirnya, ia sungguh beruntung mendapatkan teman-teman seperti mereka yang mau membantunya. Pandangan mata Baekhyun kembali dialihkan pada pintu ruang BK. Ia menghela napas perlahan untuk memfokuskan pikirannya. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja –batinnya. Ia tidak sendirian disana. Setelah meneguhkan pikirannya, tangannyapun terulur ke pintu ruangan tersebut, kemudian mengetuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **LISTEN**

 **Chapter 9 – The Suspect**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Jung Soojung, Jung Sooyeon, Seo Yuna, Do Kyungsoo, Bae Suji**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Identitas si penyebar rumor terkuak disini. Anyway, temen-temen segeng Yuna itu Hyejeong dan Naeun ya. Oke tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, silakan dibaca~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuna mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia baru saja datang ke ruang BK. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia dipanggil oleh Jung Seonsaengnim kesana. Tidak hanya dirinya sebenarnya. Shin Hyejeong, Son Naeun, Kim Dasom, Bae Suji, dan Kang Seulgi juga dipanggil bersama dirinya. Setahu Yuna, mereka adalah yang termasuk pernah menindas Baekho dulu. Namun bukan itu yang membuat gadis berambut merah maroon itu mengerutkan dahinya. Itu terjadi karena ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Yuna menemukan Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo tengah duduk di ruang tunggu di dalam ruang BK. Kecurigaan menyeruak ke dalam pikiran Yuna, terutama ketika Baekhyun menatapnya sengit.

"Seulgi-ya, kau masuk duluan." ucap Jung Seonsaengnim, dan Seulgi menurut.

"Ada apa ini, Seonsaengnim?" Suji yang mulai curiga akan situasi ini, bertanya pada Jung Seonsaengnim yang memanggilnya kesana tepat sebelum guru itu masuk ke ruang konsultasi.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu." Jung Seonsaengnim memberikan respon singkat. Wanita itupun memasuki ruang konsultasi bersama Seulgi, meninggalkan yang lainnya dalam atmosfer aneh yang melingkupi ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

Hening.

"Ada yang aneh disini." Yuna memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Matanya menilik curiga ke arah laki-laki bermata sipit di hadapannya. "Apa ini salah satu rencana tak bermutumu, Byun?"

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Kenapa? Takut?"

Yuna mendengus seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Berharap saja."

Suji dan Dasom saling bertatapan bingung karena ucapan Yuna dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya hanya kedua siswi itu saja yang belum bisa membaca keadaan, sementara Naeun dan Hyejeong sepertinya sudah menyadarinya. Namun entah kenapa menyadari situasi panas ini, tidak cukup menguntungkan bagi Naeun maupun Hyejeong. Mereka masih ingat ancaman Baekhyun tempo hari yang mengatakan akan membuat semua yang menindas Baekho menyesal –termasuk mereka berdua dan Yuna, entah menyesal dalam bentuk seperti apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun, tapi yang pasti itu tidak bagus. Dan sekarang situasi semakin memburuk karena Yuna malah memanas-manasi Baekhyun. Entah apa yang akan Lee Seonsaengnim dan Jung Seonsaengnim tanyakan pada mereka di dalam ruang konsultasi, bisa saja itu akan menyeret mereka (para penindas) ke dalam situasi tak menguntungkan.

.

.

Pintu ruang konsultasi dibuka dari dalam, menampilkan Suji dengan wajah pucatnya. Dasom, Seulgi, Naeun, dan Hyejeong –yang sudah diinterogasi di dalam– tak terlalu terkejut dengan air muka Suji. Tidak, mungkin Suji yang paling parah di antara mereka. Tangan Suji bahkan gemetaran, ia benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. Dan Yuna tak bisa semakin tidak curiga dibuatnya. Namun belum sempat ia berpikir lebih lanjut lagi, Jung Seonsaengnim memanggilnya ke dalam. Yuna-pun berjalan menuju ruang konsultasi, tapi kali ini tidak dengan Jung Seonsaengnim. Guru cantik itu justru berjalan ke luar ruangan BK dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Dan satu lagi, wajahnya memerah. Yuna tak tahu ada apa dengan guru cantik itu, jadi ia putuskan untuk tetap berjalan lurus ke dalam ruang konsultasi. Disana, telah duduk Lee Seonsaengnim dengan sebuah laptop di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya yang biasanya ramah kini terlihat datar.

"Duduklah, Yuna." Lee Seonsaengnim mempersilakan. Yuna menurut untuk duduk di hadapan pria paruh baya itu setelah menutup pintu. Atmosfer di dalam ruangan itu seketika terasa begitu berat, seolah itu adalah ruangan interogasi di kantor polisi. Lee Seonsaengnim menghela napas panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Kau tahu kenapa kau yang terakhir memasuki ruangan ini?"

Yuna menggeleng.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya kutunjukkan hal yang sama dulu sebelum aku memberikan pertanyaan." Lee Seonsaengnim memutar sebuah video di laptopnya, kemudian mengarahkan laptop tersebut ke hadapan Yuna. Awalnya dahi gadis berambut merah maroon itu berkerut sebagai pertanda bingung karena rekaman video amatir itu, namun setelahnya matanya membulat terkejut. Itu adalah rekaman video yang menampilkan dirinya tengah melakukan penindasan terhadap Baekho di depan gudang sekolah. Tak menyadari perubahan air mukanya sendiri, Yuna justru tengah disibukkan dengan pikiran kapan video itu diambil. Di sisi lain, Lee Seonsaengnim tidak terlalu terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Yuna. Itu adalah ekspresi yang sama dengan yang diperlihatkan oleh kelima siswi lainnya yang diinterogasi sebelumnya, namun Yuna-lah yang terlihat paling tenang di antara mereka semua. Begitu rekaman video itu selesai diputar, keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening––sama seperti sebelumnya. Yuna perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop ke mata Lee Seonsaengnim.

"Menurut pengakuan Do Kyungsoo, rekaman video ini diambil secara diam-diam melalui kamera pengintai yang ia berikan pada Baekho." Lee Seonsaengnim memulai interogasi. "Rekaman video ini tidak hanya ada satu, tapi cukup banyak, dan kalian berenamlah yang paling sering muncul di dalamnya."

Yuna terdiam. Mendadak tenggorokannya kering.

"Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Dalam rekaman video itu, kau menindas Kwon Baekho. Apa kau mengakuinya?" Lee Seonsaengnim bertanya, tapi Yuna masih bungkam. Gadis itu menatap datar mata gurunya, terlihat begitu tenang.

"Seonsaengnim mendapat video dari siapa? Byun Baekhyun? Do Kyungsoo?" Akhirnya Yuna membuka suara. "Apakah Anda yakin video ini bukan editan? Lagipula kasus ini sudah lama ditutup. Bisa saja ini rekaman video itu hanya omong kosong yang dibuat-buat agar kasus ini dibuka kembali." Intonasinya terdengar merendahkan.

"Tak ada yang mencurigakan dari rekaman video ini, Yuna-ya. Kalian memang tidak tahu, tapi dulu Baekho juga pernah mengakui bahwa ia ditindas beberapa siswi, meski tak pernah mengatakan siapa saja yang menindasnya ataupun menunjukkan rekaman video ini pada kami. Terlebih lagi, Kyungsoo-lah yang mencetuskan ide merekam penindasan Baekho itu. Jadi, kupikir rekaman video ini bukanlah rekayasa." Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas, berusaha tenang. "Seulgi, Dasom, Naeun, Hyejeong, bahkan Suji sudah mengakui bahwa mereka memang melakukan penindasan itu pada Baekho. Jadi, jika kau memang melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Baekho, sebaiknya kau juga mengakuinya sekarang, Yuna."

"Jika saya mengaku, lalu apa? Baekho sudah meninggal, dan asal Seonsaengnim tahu, bukan saya yang menyebarkan rumor bahwa Baekho gay." bela Yuna, suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu sebagai penyebar rumor itu, Yuna-ya. Kami –pihak sekolah– hanya sedang berusaha mengungkapkan kebenaran yang tak kami temukan dan membuat jalan tengah sebisa mungkin. Kau lihat sendiri semua rekaman video ini menunjukkan bahwa Kwon Baekho tertekan karena rumor itu dan penindasan yang terjadi padanya sehingga membuatnya bunuh diri. Kasus ini bukan hal yang sepele, Yuna. Jika pihak sekolah bisa mengungkapkan akar di balik semua ini, akan lebih baik jika kami mendapatkan banyak bukti, termasuk darimu." ucap Lee Seonsaengnim bijak.

"Oke, saya memang menindasnya, tapi bukan saya yang bertanggung jawab atas tersebarnya rumor itu." Yuna akhirnya mengaku. "Orang lain yang melakukannya."

"Kau tahu siapa?"

Yuna menggeleng pasti. "Tidak. Jika Byun Baekhyun dan teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa saya yang menyebarkannya, mereka berbohong. Saya tidak tahu menahu mengenai rumor tersebut."

"Menurutmu kenapa mereka menuduhmu yang menyebarkan rumor itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena selama ini saya yang paling terang-terangan menindas Kwon Baekho. Tapi saya bersumpah, bukan saya yang melakukannya."

Lee Seonsaengnim terdiam, berpikir. Mata Yuna mengatakan bahwa ia jujur, gelagatnyapun tak menunjukkan bahwa ia ada sangkut pautnya dengan rumor itu.

"Apa kau berteman dekat dengan Jung Soojung?" Lee Seonsaengnim kembali bertanya.

Yuna menautkan alisnya. "Soojung?"

.

.

Wanita yang bernama lengkap Jung Sooyeon –yang juga merupakan salah satu guru di SM High School– itu terlihat begitu gelisah. Semenjak tadi jantungnya tak bisa tenang karena orang yang tengah ia telepon tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Mata Sooyeon mengedar ke sekelilingnya, mengecek apakah ada orang di sekitarnya. Di saat bersamaan, panggilannya diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Halo?" Suara seorang pria menyahut.

"Bawa Soojung ke sekolah sekarang." tandas Sooyeon tak berbasa-basi.

"Ada apa? Soojung sedang melakukan pemotret–"

"Aku tak peduli! Cepat bawa dia kesini sekarang juga!" Sooyeon memotong dengan membentak. Ia bahkan tak membuang banyak waktu dengan menunggu respon pria itu –yang merupakan manager Soojung– dan langsung menutup panggilan tersebut. Sooyeon menghela napas seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar, berharap kegusarannya mereda. Beberapa detik ia habiskan dengan berpikir. Sungguh, pikirannya begitu mumet, tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk berdiam diri saja. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah setelah melihat waktu di jam tangannya.

Masih ada waktu –pikirnya.

.

.

Lee Seonsaengnim keluar bersama Yuna dari ruang konsultasi, membuat orang-orang di ruang tunggu sontak berdiri. Dan lagi-lagi dalam situasi seperti itu, mata Yuna dan Baekhyun bertemu, melayangkan tatapan sengit satu sama lain. Lee Seonsaengnim yang menyadari itu segera angkat bicara.

"Kalian kembalilah ke kelas masing-masing, nanti kita bicara lagi." ucap Lee Seonsaengnim pada para siswi.

"Ne." jawab mereka serempak.

Begitu para siswi pergi dari ruang BK, Lee Seonsaengnim menatap Baekhyun. "Berita baiknya, kami mendapatkan pengakuan mereka. Ada satu orang yang kami curigai sebagai si penyebar rumor, tapi kami harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Jika sudah ada bukti kuat untuk mengungkap identitas si penyebar rumor, barulah pihak sekolah akan mengambil tindakan bersama orangtuamu. Sampai saat itu tiba, tunggulah di kelas. Aku akan memanggilmu jika hasilnya sudah dapat dipastikan."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Baik. Terima kasih, Seonsaengnim."

Lee Seonsaengnim balas tersenyum, meski terlihat lemah. Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo-pun pamit untuk kembali ke kelas setelah membungkukkan badan sopan. Seperginya mereka dari ruangan itu, Lee Seonsaengnim memudarkan senyumannya. Satu hembusan napas panjang menjadi pengganti. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak yakin semua ini akan berjalan mudah mengingat orang yang dijadikan pelaku sebagai penyebar rumor adalah anak dari orang paling berpengaruh di SM High School. Ia butuh bukti untuk ditunjukkan pada kepala sekolah jika memang benar 'orang ini' yang berada di balik kasus Kwon Baekho.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Ini sudah lewat jam istirahat dan Lee Seonsaengnim belum juga menghubunginya. Pikirnya, apakah masih belum ada kepastian? Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu? Jujur, ini membuatnya gelisah. Pikirannya tak bisa fokus pada apapun, termasuk materi yang diterangkan guru. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu hanya berpikir dalam diam, tak menyadari raut kekhawatiran yang diperlihatkan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan volume kecil, namun itu berhasil meleburkan lamunan Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu sontak menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, tersirat kekhawatiran dalam intonasinya.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab lirih, "Entahlah."

Chanyeol menghela napas saat melihat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela di sebelah kirinya. "Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lee Seonsaengnim pasti akan menemukan siapa si penyebar rumor itu. Jika sudah begitu, aku yakin pihak sekolah tidak akan diam saja. Lee Seonsaengnim pasti akan menghubungimu jika sudah ada kepastian mengenai identitas si penyebar rumor itu."

Baekhyun hanya berdehem menjawabnya. Meskipun ia merasa bisa mempercayai Lee Seonsaengnim, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada satu hal yang masih mengganggu pikirannya, yakni identitas si penyebar rumor yang sebenarnya. Menurut rekaman video Baekho, tak diketahui siapa identitas si penyebar rumor itu. Hanya di salah satu rekaman video itu, Baekho pernah mencuri dengar pembicaraan Suji dengan Seulgi dan Dasom. Disana, Suji mengatakan bahwa ia disuruh seseorang untuk menyebarkan rumor itu. Siapa 'seseorang' itu? Baekhyun tak bisa menebak siapa, tapi entah kenapa ia yakin bahwa itu bukan Seo Yuna. Justru yang aneh, Baekhyun memiliki firasat bahwa itu adalah Jung Soojung. Mengingat Soojung pernah ditolak Sehun, kemungkinan besar ia memiliki motif yang sama seperti para siswi penindas lainnya untuk menindas Baekho, yakni kecemburuan melihat kedekatan Sehun dengan Baekho. Namun motif itu tidak menguatkan spekulasi Baekhyun karena pada kenyataannya, Soojung hanya muncul sekali dalam rekaman video Baekho (yaitu saat ia ngobrol biasa dengan Baekho dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah), Soojung juga tak pernah sekalipun terekam sedang melakukan penindasan terhadap Baekho seperti yang dilakukan Yuna atau Suji. Namun entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa bahwa si penyebar rumor itu adalah Soojung. Ia selalu merasakan firasat buruk saat menatap mata Soojung. Tapi ini semua hanyalah firasatnya, tentu saja Baekhyun tak mau bergantung pada firasat karena itu bisa saja salah.

Dan lagi, dari mana Soojung bisa mengetahui bahwa Baekho adalah seorang gay? Mengetahui orientasi seksual seseorang itu sulit jika mereka tak punya gay-dar, lagipula foto-foto kedekatan seorang laki-laki dengan laki-laki lain tidak bisa dijadikan bukti bahwa salah satunya (atau keduanya) adalah gay. Baekhyun sungguh tak percaya siswa-siswi di sekolah ini percaya begitu saja bahwa Baekho adalah seorang gay hanya dengan melihat foto-foto kedekatan Baekho dengan Sehun, padahal belum tentu itu benar. Namun entah sudah tahu sebelumnya bahwa Baekho itu gay atau hanya sebuah omong kosong yang dilebih-lebihkan, yang pasti si penyebar rumor itu tahu benar caranya memanfaatkan keadaan untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Buktinya, sampai sekarang ia tak diketahui identitasnya, bahkan setelah ada bukti rekaman video penindasan Baekho. Meski merasa ini adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah Baekhyun dengar, ia tak memungkiri kenyataan bahwa hal apapun bisa dijadikan alasan bagi seseorang yang tertutup kabut kecemburuan, termasuk mengkambing-hitamkan orang lain. Mungkin karena kesal telah ditolak Sehun dan rumor sialan itu menyebar, para siswi ini menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai motif untuk memperlakukan seseorang dengan semena-mena. Terlebih setelahnya memang terbukti bahwa Baekho adalah gay dan Sehun berbalik menjadi gay (bahkan pacaran dengan Baekho), tidak aneh jika penindasan itu semakin menjadi, Baekhyun memahami hal itu sekarang. Namun kembali lagi, itu tetaplah hal yang salah dan tak seharusnya sebuah perbedaan dijadikan alasan untuk melakukan penindasan dalam bentuk apapun. Dan menurut Baekhyun, hal ini harus ditindak lanjuti, sekalipun ini bukan kasus Baekho. Siapapun penyebar rumor itu, Baekhyun akan pastikan ia menyesali perbuatannya.

.

.

Tuan Jung –kepala sekolah SM High School– menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan Sooyeon yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di hadapannya. Entah ini sudah menit ke-berapa semenjak putrinya masuk ke ruangannya, mengatakan ada hal penting yang harus ia bicarakan, padahal Tuan Jung ada rapat bersama dewan sekolah sebentar lagi.

"Jadi, ada apa ini, Sooyeon-ah? Sebentar lagi aku harus rapat, kau tahu itu." ucap Tuan Jung setelah melihat waktu di jam tangannya.

"Appa, kumohon tunggu sebentar lagi. Soojung sedang dalam perjalanan." pinta Sooyeon memelas.

Tuan Jung menghela napas sekali lagi. "Memangnya hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hm? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Soojung sampai harus menunggunya segala?"

"Kuharap tidak." Sooyeon berkata lirih. Lee Seonsaengnim yang juga ada di ruangan tersebut hanya diam tak menanggapi. Kedua guru itu terlihat gelisah, membuat Tuan Jung mau tak mau menunggu kehadiran Soojung untuk membicarakan hal yang ingin dibicarakan mereka. Di saat bersamaan, pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dibuka dari luar, menampilkan Soojung yang baru sampai disana. Gadis cantik itu membungkuk sopan pada Lee Seonsaengnim dan Tuan Jung –Appa-nya– sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Sooyeon.

"Eonnie, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak mau basa-basi, Soojung-ah. Ini tentang Kwon Baekho." Sooyeon mendekati adiknya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata coklat Soojung. "Apa benar kau yang menyebarkan rumor itu?"

Mata Soojung membulat sempurna tatkala mendengarnya, namun bibirnya tak mengatakan apapun. Sementara di sisi lain, Tuan Jung yang tak mengerti akan hal ini, segera angkat suara. "Ada apa ini?"

"Kami baru saja mendapatkan pengakuan dari sejumlah siswi yang dulunya menindas Kwon Baekho dan salah satu dari mereka mengatakan bahwa Soojung menyuruhnya untuk menyebarkan rumor itu." jelas Lee Seonsaengnim.

"Kwon Baekho? Apa maksud kalian? Bukankah kasus ini sudah selesai?"

"Belum, Appa." tandas Sooyeon tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Ini konyol, Sooyeon. Kita semua tahu bahwa Kwon Baekho itu bunuh diri dan tak ada bukti kuat untuk menguak identitas si penyebar rumor, dan sekarang kau menuduh adikmu sendiri?" Tuan Jung bangkit dari duduknya, membela Soojung.

"Kami punya buktinya, Tuan." Lee Seonsaengnim memberikan flashdisk Baekho pada Tuan Jung. "Semua bukti ada disana, rekaman video penindasan Kwon Baekho, termasuk pengakuan siswi yang mengatakan bahwa Soojung-lah yang menyebarkan rumor tersebut."

Tuan Jung tak mampu lagi berkata. Ia tak menyangka ada bukti semacam itu.

"Katakan padaku, Soojung. Apa itu benar? Kau yang menyebarkan rumor itu?" tanya Sooyeon dengan suara lirih, berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"JANGAN BERBOHONG!" Sooyeon membentak, membuat orang-orang di dalam ruangan terkejut––terutama Soojung. "Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil, Soojung. Aku tahu kapan kau berbohong dan kau sedang melakukannya sekarang. Cepat jujur padaku sekarang juga, apa benar kau menyuruh Bae Suji untuk menyebarkan rumor itu?"

Keheninganpun menggerayangi ruangan itu. Sooyeon masih menuntut jawaban dari Soojung tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya, sementara Tuan Jung dan Lee Seonsaengnim terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Sooyeon nampak gemas dengan kebungkaman Soojung, dan itu berdampak pada perubahan warna wajahnya. Itu memerah. Siapapun tahu bahwa wanita itu tengah menahan amarahnya yang hampir memuncak.

"Oke, mungkin memang aku yang menyuruh Suji untuk menyebarkan rumor itu, tapi itu hanya candaan. Aku hanya mendapatkan foto-foto kedekatan Kwon Baekho dengan Oh Sehun, tapi menyebutnya seorang gay hanyalah sebuah candaan. Aku bahkan tak menyangka bahwa Kwon Baekho benar-benar seorang gay!" bela Soojung, namun itu malah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku tidak pernah ikut-ikutan menindasnya seperti para siswi itu, aku hanya bercanda dengannya saja, oke? Mungkin candaanku sedikit keterlaluan sampai menyakiti perasaannya, tapi itu bukan masalahku jika dia tidak bisa menghadapi candaanku. Aku juga tak mengharapkan dia bunuh diri, hanya sekedar dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Jadi, maaf saja jika dia menganggap serius candaanku."

PLAK!

Tuan Jung dan Lee Seonsaengnim membulatkan mata masing-masing ketika tamparan Sooyeon mendarat di pipi Soojung dengan begitu keras. Tidak hanya mereka, bahkan Soojung dibuatnya terkejut. Gadis itu menatap Eonnie-nya dengan raut tak percaya.

"Eo–Eonnie?"

"Kau pikir itu lucu, hah?" desis Sooyeon. Amarahnya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. "Menyuruh seseorang untuk menyebarkan rumor yang bahkan tak kau ketahui kebenarannya dan menyebutnya sebagai candaan?! KAU PIKIR ITU LUCU?!"

Airmata Soojung menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Sooyeon-ah, tenanglah." Lee Seonsaengnim berusaha menenangkan Sooyeon, tapi sepertinya wanita itu tak memedulikannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Dimana otakmu saat memikirkan candaan itu?!" Sooyeon mengguncang keras bahu Soojung. Airmatanya telah menuruni pipinya. "Apa kau sadar bahwa candaanmu itu telah merenggut nyawa seseorang, hah?!"

"Sooyeon, tenanglah!" Tuan Jung segera menahan Sooyeon yang terbawa emosi, sementara Lee Seonsaengnim menahan tubuh Soojung yang sempat limbung. Ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya, Sooyeon marah besar pada Soojung sampai menangis, Tuan Jung bahkan tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

"Padahal aku sudah berharap itu semua hanyalah karangan Suji saja! Padahal aku ingin membelamu, tapi kenapa kau hancurkan semuanya, Jung Soojung?!"

Soojung tak melakukan pembelaan apapun. Ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan airmata menuruni pipinya. Kekecewaan yang Sooyeon tampakkan dalam matanya, membuat dada Soojung terasa lebih sakit daripada pipinya yang baru saja ditampar.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi SM High School mulai membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas masing-masing, bersiap untuk pulang atau sekedar latihan di klub sekolah yang diikutinya. Lorong sekolahpun dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang mulai keluar dari kelas masing-masing, begitupun dengan kelas 1B. Baekhyun yang baru saja memakai tas ranselnya, berniat untuk menemui Lee Seonsaengnim sekali lagi sebelum pulang. Well, ia tidak bisa tenang jika belum mengetahui keputusan pihak sekolah mengenai kasus Baekho.

"Oh? Baekhyun-ah, untung saja kau belum pulang." Lee Seonsaengnim tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu kelas 1B. Pria paruh baya itu menghampiri Baekhyun, membuat orang-orang di dalam kelas memerhatikan mereka berdua. "Besok, bawa orangtuamu ke sekolah. Kita luruskan semuanya besok."

"Apakah pelaku penyebar rumor itu sudah dipastikan? Siapa itu, Seonsaengnim?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Lee Seonsaengnim tersenyum kecil. "Kau akan tahu besok." Kemudian menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Jangan lupa bawa orangtuamu datang ke sekolah besok."

"Ne, Seonsaengnim." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Setelah Lee Seonsaengnim pergi dari kelas 1B, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Ada kelegaan dan kegugupan yang bercampur jadi satu dalam hatinya. Lega karena akhirnya pihak sekolah mengambil tindakan atas kasus Baekho, tapi juga gugup karena besok akhirnya ia akan mendapatkan keputusan dari pihak sekolah mengenai kasus ini. Tapi di atas itu semua, ia sangat penasaran akan identitas si penyebar rumor. Apakah firasatnya itu benar atau justru meleset?

"Besok, katanya?" tanya Chanyeol, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Semuanya akan diluruskan besok oleh pihak sekolah bersama orangtuaku."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu."

"Kami akan menunggumu sampai semuanya beres, Baek." Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun, tersenyum pada laki-laki mungil itu.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih.."

Di saat Baekhyun dan Sehun terlibat dalam sebuah perbincangan kecil, Chanyeol –yang berdiri di antara mereka– hanya terdiam mematung. Bahkan saat Baekhyun dan Sehun berjalan keluar kelas bersama, Chanyeol masih di tempatnya. Alisnya bertautan sempurna saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tepat di dada sebelah kirinya. Matanya menatap ke bawah, memikirkan kemungkinan jawaban termasuk-akal atas yang ia rasakan. Rasanya..entahlah, ini lebih aneh dari biasanya. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Chanyeol mulai berjalan keluar dari kelas tanpa berhenti berpikir. Namun saat mendapati dirinya tak menemukan jawaban yang ia cari, matanyapun kembali menatap ke depan, tepatnya ke sosok Baekhyun. Sosok mungil yang tengah tersenyum bersama Sehun. Dan rasa aneh itu semakin menjalari dirinya.

Ia tak suka melihat Baekhyun tersenyum pada laki-laki lain.

.

.

Keadaan ruang keluarga di kediaman Jung itu tak terasa hangat seperti biasa. Ada atmosfer dingin yang menyeruak disana, yang berasal dari tatapan tajam Tuan Jung pada anak bungsunya –Soojung. Tak hanya Tuan Jung sebenarnya, Sooyeon-pun –yang duduk tepat di samping Tuan Jung– menatap Soojung sama tajamnya. Sementara Nyonya Jung duduk di samping Soojung, menatap si bungsu khawatir.

"Bisa kau beri tahu kami kenapa kau menyuruh Suji untuk menyebarkan rumor itu?" tanya Tuan Jung dengan suara rendah.

Hening.

Soojung hanya menunduk, tak menjawab.

"Kau punya masalah dengan Kwon Baekho atau kau hanya benar-benar bercanda?" Tuan Jung bertanya lebih spesifik, tapi yang ada Soojung semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jawab pertanyaan Appa, Soojung." Sooyeon mulai tak sabar. Tuan Jung segera menepuk bahu Sooyeon agar lebih tenang sekaligus mengisyaratkan untuk menyerahkan ini semua padanya.

"Soojung-ah, kau tahu besok kita akan meluruskan ini semua dengan orangtuanya Baekho, Baekhyun bahkan akan ada disana untuk memberikan keterangan. Sebagai seorang Appa, tentu saja aku ingin membelamu. Tapi sebagai kepala sekolah, aku harus bersikap adil pada semua murid." ucap Tuan Jung bijak. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan seraya menatap Soojung serius. "Jadi sebelum esok datang, aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu menyuruh Suji untuk menyebarkan rumor itu."

Soojung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dengan tangan mengepal sempurna di pangkuannya. Sebesit kenangan masa lalu mulai berseliweran di otaknya. Alasan di balik ia melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya.

"Aku semula tak membenci Kwon Baekho." Soojung memulai dengan suara lirih. "Waktu itu, aku hanya sedang kesal pada Oh Sehun karena sudah menolak perasaanku. Aku bermaksud untuk melupakan hal ini, tapi saat melihatnya tertawa bersama Kwon Baekho, aku jadi kesal sendiri. Lalu ide itu terpikirkan begitu saja. Jadi tanpa kupikir dua kali, aku mengarang semua ini dan menyuruh Suji untuk menyebarkan rumor itu. Untuk sesaat, aku memang menikmati kesengsaraan Kwon Baekho, terutama saat mengetahui bahwa rumor itu benar. Namun tanpa kusadari, rumor itu membuat keadaan jadi rumit." Gadis cantik itu menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum menatap mata Appa-nya. "Aku tak bermaksud atas semua yang terjadi. Bahkan ketika rumor itu benar adanya, hal yang kuinginkan hanyalah melihat Kwon Baekho ditendang keluar dari sekolah. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Kwon Baekho akan bunuh diri." ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Jeda sejenak.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Jung masih menatap Soojung, berusaha menelaah kebenaran dari pancaran matanya juga perkataannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak berusaha mengakui perbuatanmu? Atau setidaknya, menolong Baekho dari penindasan itu? Mungkin saja akan berdampak ke depannya, mungkin saja Baekho tidak akan bunuh diri." Nyonya Jung angkat suara.

Soojung terdiam, membuat keadaan kembali hening. Ketiga anggota keluarga gadis belia itu tengah menunggu jawaban darinya, berharap Soojung bisa memberikan alasan yang cukup bagus atas kebungkamannya selama ini. Namun sepertinya harapan mereka harus pupus saat sorot mata Soojung berubah dari penyesalan menjadi penuh kebencian. Kenangan saat melihat Sehun mencium Baekho muncul dalam benak Soojung, dan itu membuatnya gelap mata.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan semua perlakuan itu."

Anggota keluarga Jung tak bisa untuk tidak membulatkan mata mereka saking terkejutnya. Itu bahkan tidak termasuk ke dalam ekspektasi mereka.

"Dia sudah mencemarkan nama baik sekolah, menghancurkan moral yang sekolah ajarkan. Dia bahkan membuat seorang siswa menjadi gay. Orang sepertinya tak pantas ada di dunia ini."

"YAK!" Sooyeon sontak membentak adiknya. Ia menatap tak percaya gadis belia itu. "Apa menurutmu kau pantas untuk berkata seperti itu?! Kau seharusnya menyesali perbuatanmu!"

"Lalu, apa?!" Soojung balas membentak. "Menyesalinya sekarang juga tak akan membuat Kwon Baekho bangkit dari kubur!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU, JUNG SOOJUNG!" Tuan Jung mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ia jengah terhadap sikap putri bungsunya. "Sooyeon benar. Kau seharusnya menyesali perbuatanmu! Apa kau tahu candaanmu ini telah membuat seseorang bunuh diri?! Ini bukan masalah sepele yang bisa diselesaikan dengan kekuasaanku, Soojung! Ini sudah masuk tindakan kriminal! Bahkan jika kau memberikan pembelaan dengan alasan yang kau berikan pada kami tadi, kau tidak akan bisa terlepas dari hukuman, kau paham?!"

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun, Appa! Suji bisa saja menolak permintaanku, para siswi juga bisa untuk tidak mempercayai rumor itu, tapi mereka tetap menindas Kwon Baekho! Mereka yang membuat Kwon Baekho bunuh diri, mereka yang melebih-lebihkan keadaan, bukan aku! Aku bahkan tidak–"

"TAPI KAU-LAH AKAR DARI SEMUA INI!" Emosi Sooyeon pecah. "Jika kau tidak memulai semua ini, ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kau pikir kenapa pihak sekolah menyudahi kasus Kwon Baekho, hah?! Itu karena tak ada bukti kuat untuk menguak identitas si penyebar rumor! Demi Tuhan, Soojung, kenapa di antara banyak orang, harus kau orangnya?!" Suara Sooyeon pecah, perpaduan antara amarah dan kekecewaan. Sementara Soojung hanya bisa mengertakkan giginya sambil menekan emosinya dalam-dalam. Ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk berkelit.

"Kau akan menghadiri rapat besok dan menerima hukuman yang setimpal." ucap Tuan Jung final setelah satu hembusan napas berat. Pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan Soojung di ruang keluarga, yang kemudian diikuti Sooyeon dan Nyonya Jung.

Sepeninggalnya mereka, dalam keheningan itu, Soojung meneteskan airmatanya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, berusaha untuk menghentikan aliran matanya, tapi itu hanya membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Gadis belia itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat airmatanya tak mau berhenti keluar.

 **TBC**

 **FF ini insya Allah udah tamat di chapter depan. Oh ya, MPC bakal dilanjut juga setelah Listen tamat. Jadi, tunggu aja ya. Selain itu, saya lagi bikin project FF yang baru, insya Allah akan dipublish bersamaan dengan lanjutnya MPC.**

 **Huge appreciation goes to ALL NON-SILENT-READERS. Makasih banyak udah ngikutin FF ini sampe sekarang dan ngasih semangat buat lanjutin FF ini, you guys are the best! Dan saya akan semakin semangat lanjutin semua FF saya jika isi review kalian gak sekedar 'lanjut thor' atau 'next' (ini serius). Maaf juga gak bisa sebutin satu persatu nama kalian, tapi saya bakal inget terus siapa aja yang suka kasih review sampe sekarang.**

 **Anyway, ini jawaban saya atas beberapa pertanyaan kalian di kotak review.**

 **Luhan kapan muncul?**

Emang saya mention Luhan bakal muncul? Seinget saya, saya gak pernah bilang dia bakal muncul lho.

 **ChanBaek bakal bersatu gak?**

Ini mah sama aja dengan ngasih tahu ending dong? Lihat aja nanti ya :)

 **Minta ChanBaek momen lagi dong!**

Ini muncul lagi di chapter terakhir. SABAR.

 **Kok Baekho-nya pasrah amat ditindas gitu? Padahal cowok.**

Saya bukannya mau bikin Baekho lemah disini. Ini teori saya aja sih, tapi menurut saya kebanyakan cowok gak akan ngelawan saat ditindas cewek (meski gak semua cowok begitu). Dan karena yang nindas Baekho itu siswi doang, itu sebabnya dia gak ngelawan dan terkesan pasrah (bahkan lemah) disini. Tapi sebenarnya Baekho gak selemah yang kalian pikirkan.

 **Yuna AOA mirip Chen ya?**

Ini pertanyaan out of context, tapi entah kenapa saya pengen banget jawab ini. DAN YA, SAYA JUGA MIKIR GITU! Kirain saya doang yang mikir Yuna mirip Jongdae (terutama senyumannya), haha~

 **Udah kejawab semua'kan? Lastly, tunggu apdetannya saya aja, hahaha..**


	11. Chapter 10

Ruang rapat di SM High School yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat dewan sekolah, kini digunakan untuk hal lain. Dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya hal itu terjadi untuk kasus yang sudah lama ditutup―kasus Kwon Baekho. Dalam ruangan bercat krem itu telah hadir Tuan Jung –kepala sekolah SM High High School, Tuan Gong –wakil kepala sekolah, Lee Seonsaengnim, Jung (Sooyeon) Seonsaengnim, Nyonya Jung, Tuan Kwon, Nyonya Byun, Soojung, dan Baekhyun. Sementara para orang dewasa duduk saling berhadapan di antara meja panjang yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan, Baekhyun dan Soojung duduk di ujung meja menghadap Tuan Jung. Atmosfer dinginpun tak luput dari ruangan tersebut, telak saat rekaman video penindasan Baekho diputar. Dan begitu rekaman video itu selesai, ruangan kembali hening. Tak ada suara karena beberapa yang baru melihat rekaman tersebut masih terlalu terkejut, terutama Nyonya Byun.

"Rekaman video ini ditemukan oleh Baekhyun dua hari yang lalu, dan kemarin ia menunjukkannya pada kami. Kami juga sudah menanyakan perihal video ini pada semua siswi yang sering muncul dalam rekaman, mereka memberikan testimoni bahwa mereka memang menindas Kwon Baekho. Namun kehadiran kita semua disini, tidak hanya berkenaan dengan penemuan bukti penindasan Kwon Baekho, tapi juga akar dari penindasan itu sendiri." terang Lee Seonsaengnim.

"Salah seorang siswi yang memberikan testimoni mengatakan bahwa Soojung menyuruhnya untuk menyebarkan rumor tersebut." ucap Sooyeon seraya menatap Soojung yang menunduk. Sooyeon menelan ludahnya susah payah saat matanya menangkap keterkejutan dalam air muka Tuan Kwon dan Nyonya Byun, entah kenapa mengatakan ini semua rasanya terasa lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan. Sooyeon-pun melanjutkan ucapannya setelah satu hembusan napas panjang. "Tuan Jung dan saya telah mengonfirmasinya kemarin. Dan sekarang, Soojung akan memberikan pengakuannya."

Semua mata sontak menatap Soojung. Gadis belia itu tiba-tiba merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia tak berani menatap ke depan, terutama membalas tatapan tajam dari Sooyeon dan orangtua Baekhyun. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengepalkan tangan yang ada di pangkuannya. Perpaduan antara amarah dan malu bercampur aduk dalam dadanya sampai membuat perutnya mual. Ia ingin pergi―sungguh, tapi ia tak yakin itu semua akan membuatnya lebih baik.

"Jung Soojung," Tuan Jung memanggil putrinya yang terdiam saja, "Katakan semua yang harus kau katakan."

Seiring dengan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, Soojung mengertakkan giginya detik itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **LISTEN**

 **Chapter 10 – Divine**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Jung Soojung, Jung Sooyeon, Seo Yuna, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Padahal niatnya tamat di chap ini, tapi karena kepanjangan, saya putuskan untuk mengakhirinya di chapter 11 aja. So, enjoy~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Byun mengeraskan rahangnya begitu Soojung selesai bicara. Tangan wanita paruh baya itu mengepal sempurna, dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Soojung dengan amarah yang siap meledak.

"Siswi macam apa kau?" desis Nyonya Byun. "Menyuruh orang lain untuk menyebarkan rumor sebagai candaan tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya? Apakah itu masuk akal?!" Suaranya meninggi di akhir kalimat, membuat Tuan Kwon segera memegang tangannya untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi Soojung benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa rumor itu memang benar–"

"ITU TETAP SALAH!" Nyonya Byun menepis kuat ucapan Nyonya Jung. "Apakah Anda sadar bahwa rumor yang anak Anda karang itu telah menyakiti putra kami?! Apakah Anda tahu apa yang diterima putra kami setelah rumor itu menyebar?! Tak satupun dari tindakan putri Anda dapat dibenarkan karena dia memang bersalah!"

Nyonya Jung tak mampu berkata lagi setelahnya. Ia justru merasa buruk karena semua yang dikatakan Nyonya Byun memang benar. Tak hanya wanita itu, Tuan Jung dan Sooyeon bahkan mati kutu karena hal yang sama. Mereka tak mampu membela Soojung.

"Putraku―Baekho, dia memang gay..tapi apakah ia berhak mendapatkan semua ini? Penindasan ini membuatnya tertekan sampai ia tak mampu menahannya lagi.." Airmata Nyonya Byun mulai berjatuhan seiring dengan rasa sakit dalam dadanya yang menguat. Tuan Kwon segera menenangkan Nyonya Byun dengan mengusap bahunya, ia sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa mengenai hal ini karena ia juga sama terkejutnya (meski masih bisa mengontrol emosinya). Sementara Baekhyun sendiri hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya untuk menjaga emosinya agar tetap stabil.

Keadaan sontak menjadi canggung, hanya suara tangis Nyonya Byun yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Melihatnya, Tuan Jung tahu bahwa ia tak bisa diam saja. Baik itu selaku kepala sekolah sekaligus orangtua Soojung, ia merasa sangat buruk terhadap Tuan Kwon, Nyonya Byun, Baekhyun, juga Baekho. Maka dari itu, pria paruh baya itupun bangkit dari duduknya, menghadap orangtua si kembar, kemudian membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Hal itu sontak membuat orang-orang dalam ruangan terkejut.

"Selaku orangtua, saya mewakili untuk meminta maaf atas tindakan Soojung." ucap Tuan Jung tulus. "Meski tak bisa mengembalikan hal yang telah terjadi, tapi atas semua yang telah dilakukan putri saya pada putra Anda, saya benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

Hening kembali.

Tuan Jung masih dalam posisi membungkukkan badannya, sementara yang lain menatapnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Tak berlangsung lama, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bukan Anda yang harus minta maaf." Semua mata beralih menatap Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu menatap Soojung yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi dingin. "Kau yang harus minta maaf."

"Apa?" Soojung bertanya tak percaya dengan suara lirih.

"Sebuah permintaan maaf, dan aku tidak akan membalasmu."

Tubuh Soojung seketika menegang. Ia merasa ngeri melihat tatapan mata Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Namun di saat bersamaan, Soojung-pun tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari mata sipit itu, seolah sepasang tangan tak terlihat menahan kepalanya agar terus menatap mata kelam Baekhyun. Ada banyak hal yang tergambar disana; kebencian, amarah, kesedihan, kekecewaan, juga kesakitan. Dan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat mirip Baekho, Soojung merasa Baekho juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana, itu membuat tenggorokan gadis itu tetap kering sekalipun ia menelan ludahnya berkali-kali.

Perlahan, Soojung mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang-orang di sekelilingnya, menatap mereka satu persatu. Dimulai dari Tuan Gong –yang sepertinya masih sulit untuk mempercayai semua ini, Lee Seonsaengnim –yang dari sorot matanya memohon padanya untuk segera minta pada pada orangtua si kembar, Eomma-nya –yang menatapnya sendu sekaligus khawatir, orangtua si kembar –yang masih menunggunya berbicara, Eonnie-nya –yang sepertinya masih marah padanya, dan berakhir di sorot kekecewaan yang terpancar dari mata Appa-nya. Itulah kali pertama Soojung melihat Appa-nya menatapnya kecewa―sangat kecewa. Dan seolah terhubung, Soojung ikut merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri―teramat.

Kemudian Soojung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir apakah ini semua benar-benar nyata? Apakah ia benar-benar bersalah atas semua ini? Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk mengendalikan keadaan melalui orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia pikir akan lebih mudah untuk membangun dinding dan mengendalikan orang lain di baliknya. Namun ternyata ia salah. Ia tak bisa selalu mengendalikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, situasilah yang mengubahnya. Dan ini adalah kenyataan. Ia benar-benar tersesat sekarang. Keluarganya yang selalu membanggakannya; sekolah yang selalu mendukung semua keperluannya baik sebagai siswi ataupun seorang model, semuanya hancur begitu saja. Soojung bahkan tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi padanya.

Apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Tangan Soojung mulai gemetaran, ketakutan merasukinya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat, dan yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah meremas rambutnya di antara bulir airmatanya yang telah berjatuhan.

"Maafkan saya.." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. "Saya benar-benar menyesal. Saya mohon, maafkan saya.."

Gadis itu sadar bahwa bukan bercandalah yang ia lakukan dulu, tapi mengacaukan hidup seseorang.

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega begitu ia keluar dari ruang rapat. Rongga dada yang sempat sesak selama rapat berlangsung di dalam, kini terasa begitu ringan. Sungguh, tak ada lagi beban yang terasa di dalam dadanya. Semuanya terangkat begitu saja ketika Tuan Jung mengambil keputusan bijak selaku kepala sekolah. Ia bahkan tak memaksakan kehendak hanya karena Soojung adalah anaknya, ia justru membuat jalan tengah bersama Tuan Kwon dan Nyonya Byun. Dan sesuai dengan peraturan yang berlaku, Soojung dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Orangtua Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menuntut Soojung atas hal ini setelah gadis itu dengan tulus meminta maaf. Mereka justru meminta pihak sekolah untuk membuat peraturan baru dimana siswa-siswi dilarang menindas satu sama lain, terutama pada mereka yang 'berbeda' (salah satunya adalah siswa dengan orientasi seksual yang menyimpang). Pihak sekolah menyetujuinya, dan mereka juga akan memastikan kejadian seperti ini tak akan terulang lagi. Lalu, para siswi yang tercatat sebagai penindas Baekho diskors selama seminggu dan diberi hukuman untuk membersihkan area sekolah selama sebulan.

Selagi pihak sekolah dan orangtuanya masih berbincang di dalam ruang rapat, Baekhyun dan Soojung diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Soojung dibawa oleh Jung Seonsaengnim ke ruang BK, sementara Baekhyun masih berada di depan ruang rapat bersama Lee Seonsaengnim.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya pria paruh baya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. "Sangat lega. Terima kasih, Seonsaengnim, telah membantu saya menyelesaikan kasus Baekho."

Lee Seonsaengnim tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu, Baekhyun-ah. Jika kau tidak bersekolah disini, mungkin selamanya kasus ini tak'kan terselesaikan." Raut mukanya tiba-tiba berubah sendu. "Sebagai guru, aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu. Seandainya saja dulu aku berusaha lebih keras untuk menemukan identitas si penyebar rumor, kau tidak perlu mengetahui hal pahit mengenai Baekho. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun menepis dengan menggeleng cepat. "Justru mengetahui hal ini adalah hal yang paling saya syukuri, Seonsaengnim. Meskipun ada rasa sedih dan marah saat mengetahuinya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada berakhir dengan menjadi orang yang tak tahu apapun. Lagipula, Baekho adalah saudara kembar saya. Sepahit apapun hal yang telah dilaluinya, saya berhak tahu."

Lee Seonsaengnim tersenyum kembali. "Aku bangga padamu, Baekhyun-ah. Dan aku juga yakin Baekho juga bangga padamu. Semoga dengan begini, Baekho bisa tenang di atas sana."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Saya juga berharap sama, Seonsaengnim."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal, kau bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang."

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya patuh. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Namun baru beberapa meter ia ambil, langkahnya kembali terhenti. Mata sipitnya memandang langit biru yang terlihat cerah melalui kaca di samping kirinya. Hanya memandangnya, dan tak lama kemudian, senyumannya ikut mengembang secerah langit biru itu. Sebesit keinginan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana ia bisa dengan leluasa menatap langit biru yang membentang luas itu tiba-tiba muncul. Dan otaknya hanya memikirkan satu tempat, yakni atap sekolah. Jadi tanpa perhitungan lebih lanjut, kaki-kaki Baekhyun segera berlari berlawanan arah dengan kelasnya.

Tujuannya hanyalah atap sekolah.

.

.

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo tersentak dari fokusnya –yang tadinya sedang memerhatikan materi pelajaran yang diterangkan guru di depan kelas– ketika tiba-tiba ponsel mereka bergetar, menampilkan satu pesan dari Baekhyun. Sebuah pesan singkat berisikan: atap sekolah. Ketiganya tak begitu mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun, tapi satu yang mereka pikirkan―mereka harus pergi ke atap sekolah sekarang. Jadi, ketiganyapun mengangkat tangan mereka, mengatakan pada guru bersangkutan bahwa mereka ingin minta izin ke toilet. Dan begitu mereka mendapatkan izin, ketiganya kemudian berlari menuju atap sekolah. Karena jarak kelas 1B (kelas Chanyeol dan Sehun) dengan tangga atap sekolah lebih dekat daripada kelas 1E (kelas Kyungsoo), Chanyeol dan Sehun lebih dulu sampai disana.

"Byun Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol saat ia membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan kasar. Raut kekhawatiran kentara terlukis di wajah tampannya, tak ia pedulikan napasnya yang pendek karena baru berlari kencang ataupun keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun, memikirkan apakah laki-laki mungil itu baik-baik saja atau melakukan hal bodoh di atap sekolah. Ia sungguh sangat khawatir, namun kekhawatiran itu beringsut menghilang saat menangkap siluet Baekhyun yang sedang merentangkan tangannya dengan mata terpejam. Senyuman di bibir tipisnya mengembang begitu manis ketika angin di atap sekolah berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya dan meniupkan surai abu-abunya.

Beberapa detik hanya berdiri di ambang pintu atap sekolah, Chanyeol tak menyadari napasnya telah normal kembali ataupun kehadiran Kyungsoo yang baru sampai disana. Namun yang pasti, hatinya teramat lega mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Laki-laki bertelinga peri itu kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun, diikuti Sehun dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki mungil itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kupikir kau mau melakukan hal bodoh saat mengirimi kami pesan itu."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "Kau konyol."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau baik-baik saja'kan, Baek? Lalu, bagaimana dengan hasil rapat itu? Siapa sebenarnya si penyebar rumor itu?" Kyungsoo mengubah topik pembicaraan menjadi serius.

"Rapatnya berjalan lancar, keputusan sekolah juga sudah diambil." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Matanya beralih memandang langit biru di hadapannya. "Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang."

Suara Baekho telah diperdengarkan –tambah Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo tak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut untuk mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Meskipun tak tahu secara detail, mereka tahu bahwa semuanya memang telah baik-baik saja―seperti kata Baekhyun. Lagipula mereka bisa menanyakan detailnya nanti. Untuk saat ini, mereka ingin membiarkan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam kebahagiaannya. Turut merasakan kebahagiaan itu, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Lega." Baekhyun berbalik menatap teman-temannya, dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. "Terima kasih, teman-teman~"

Di saat Sehun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum merespon Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru terdiam―atau lebih tepatnya, terpana. Ya, laki-laki yang paling tinggi itu terpana melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang begitu cantik, jantungnya bahkan berdetak kencang. Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Saking terkejutnya, Chanyeol tak sadar bahwa Sehun dan Kyungsoo –yang tadinya berdiri di sampingnya– kini berpindah menghampiri Baekhyun, berdiri di sebelah kiri-kanan laki-laki bermata sipit itu.

"Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih, Baek. Berkat kau, kasus ini bisa selesai." Sehun mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas, dan tindakan Sehun itu berhasil mengembalikan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Ada rasa tak suka yang terpancar di mata Chanyeol, meski si pemilik mata tak sepenuhnya menyadari hal itu. Namun yang disadari sepenuhnya oleh Chanyeol adalah dadanya terasa aneh melihat keakraban Sehun dan Baekhyun. Pasalnya, ini sama seperti kemarin. Tubuhnya bereaksi aneh (dalam artian tak mengenakkan) jika melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun akrab satu sama lain. Padahal Chanyeol berpikir, bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Mengingat saat awal pertemuan, Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu dekat karena kasus Baekho. Chanyeol seharusnya senang melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun akrab, tapi kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi berbeda dengan pemikirannya?

"Sehun benar." Kyungsoo menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Ah, tidak. Aku juga tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa kalian. Karena itu, terima kasih ya?"

Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengangguk pelan, senyuman mereka terkembang tulus. Baekhyun-pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap langit biru yang membentang di hadapannya. Senyuman dan tatapan laki-laki bermata sipit perlahan melembut. Ia bahagia―sungguh. Bahagia karena akhirnya semuanya berakhir dengan baik. Meski Baekho sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, entah bagaimana Baekhyun merasa yakin Baekho menyaksikan ini semua. Dan ia tahu bahwa saudara kembarnya juga sedang tersenyum bahagia saat ini, sama sepertinya. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, laki-laki mungil itu berbicara pada Baekho yang berada di Surga. Mengatakan dalam hati pada Baekho bahwa semuanya sudah baik-baik saja, jadi ia bisa tenang di atas sana. Dan mulai sekarang, bersama jantung Baekho yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya, Baekhyun akan menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah dengan kegembiraan bersama teman-temannya (yang juga merupakan teman-teman Baekho).

Itu adalah sebuah janji.

"Hey, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim untuk merayakan ini?" usul Sehun. "Kau suka es krim'kan?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun, dan laki-laki mungil itu mengangguk semangat. Baekhyun kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau juga ikut'kan, Yeol?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Chanyeol yang tersentak (karena tadi ia melamun lagi) mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Y–ya, tentu."

"Assa! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" seru Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, meningggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu justru merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti bekerja saat wangi parfum Baekhyun memasuki indra penciumannya ketika berjalan melewatinya tadi. Namun di saat bersamaan, Chanyeol merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya saat melihat Baekhyun merangkul lengan Sehun. Entahlah, semuanya terasa aneh saat Baekhyun dekat dengan Sehun. Well, bukannya Chanyeol tak suka melihat Baekhyun berteman dengan Sehun, tapi ia hanya merasa..tidak suka melihat mereka terlalu akrab. Ini aneh―sangat aneh. Dan Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa. Maksudnya, untuk apa ia mendadak kesal hanya karena melihat keakraban Baekhyun dengan Sehun? Itu adalah yang konyol.

 **###**

Mata Chanyeol melirik ke depan, tepat ke sosok laki-laki berkulit seputih susu yang sedang membaca buku. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun datang ke kediaman Park dengan sekantung plastik cemilan. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mengatakan bahwa di rumahnya sedang tak ada siapa-siapa dan ia bosan, jadi ia putuskan untuk menghabiskan hari Minggu-nya di rumah Chanyeol. Jadi disinilah mereka berada―di kamar Chanyeol, dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti karena mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sementara Sehun sibuk membaca buku, Chanyeol justru sibuk memerhatikan Sehun. Ya, dan untuk yang kelima kalinya, Chanyeol memerhatikan Sehun dengan alis bertautan. Well, Chanyeol tidak yakin apa yang sedang ia perhatikan dari Sehun, tapi yang pasti matanya tak bisa ia alihkan dari Sehun. Bukan berarti Chanyeol menyukai Sehun atau semacamnya, tapi ini lebih ke menatapnya seolah Sehun adalah pelaku kejahatan. Chanyeol sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya. Dan sejujurnya (tanpa Chanyeol ketahui) itu mulai membuat Sehun risih.

"Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Chanyeol mengerjap linglung. "Hah?"

Sehun menautkan alisnya –tanda kebingungan. "Kenapa malah 'hah'? Kalau kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan, katakan saja. Kau tahu itu begitu menyebalkan mendapatimu menatapku terlalu lama."

"Tidak ada kok." Chanyeol berkilah.

Sehun menatap datar sahabatnya. "Aku mengenalmu sejak lama, kau pikir bisa membohongiku sekarang?"

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar seraya memainkan aplikasi di ponselnya secara random. "Sungguh, tidak ada." Tapi Sehun terlihat masih ragu. Iapun menutup bukunya, dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Selang beberapa detik, Chanyeol yang menyadari itupun menatap Sehun dengan alis bertautan. "Apa?"

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya, memasang pose berpikir. "Ada yang aneh."

"Apanya?"

"Itu dia." Sehun menunjuk dahi Chanyeol. "Dahimu berkerut."

Chanyeol menatap datar Sehun. "Berkerut karena bingung dengan perkataanmu, bodoh."

"Tidak, tidak." Sehun menggeleng keras. Ia mendekati Chanyeol, yang mana refleks membuat Chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menampilkan raut seriusnya. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak." Chanyeol berkelit.

"Lihat? Kau berbohong lagi."

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi karena kesal. Iapun memundurkan wajah Sehun dengan telunjuknya agar posisi kepalanya bisa tegak kembali. "Berhenti mengatakan omong ko–"

"Apa ini tentang Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol refleks menatap kaget Sehun. Di saat bersamaan, jantungnyapun berdegup gugup. Dan sialnya, sepertinya Sehun menyadarinya. Lihat saja seringaian di wajah menyebalkan laki-laki albino itu.

"Hee~ ternyata memang Baekhyun." Sehun kembali memajukan wajahnya sehingga Chanyeol memundurkan lagi wajahnya. "Ada apa? Kau ingin curhat?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tangannya terulur ke dahi Sehun, kemudian menyentilnya dengan cukup keras sampai membuat yang lebih pendek meringis. "Kau terlalu banyak mengatakan omong kosong, albino."

"Aish." Sehun berdecak kesal. "Sikapmu jadi aneh akhir-akhir, kau tahu? Seperti orang jatuh cinta."

"Aku tidak!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba terlihat panik, dan sialnya itu membuat Sehun curiga kembali. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol alihkan kembali perhatiannya pada ponselnya yang sebenarnya tidak membantunya berkelit sama sekali. Di saat laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu tengah menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu cepat, Sehun justru sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Laki-laki albino tiba-tiba terpikirkan satu ide untuk mengerjai sahabatnya.

"Menurutku Baekhyun manis." celetuk Sehun, memulai aksinya.

"Tidak peduli." Chanyeol sok ketus.

"Aku bermaksud untuk mendekatinya."

Dan itu dia. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan raut terkejut. Sehun sebisa mungkin tak tertawa dan menghancurkan rencananya untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa'kan? Lagipula, kau tidak ada rasa padanya."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Well, semoga beruntung, kalau begitu. Jika kau lupa, Baekhyun itu seorang straight."

"Itu sebenarnya bukan malasah bagiku." Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena ucapan Sehun. "Membelokkan orientasi seksual seseorang tidak terlalu sulit, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata dibuatnya, bahkan tanpa disadarinya, ia menahan napasnya. Raut muka Sehun tak kelihatan sedang bercanda, entahlah, ia tak bisa menebaknya di antara keterkejutannya. Pikirnya, apakah Sehun serius dengan ucapannya?

"Dan lagi, Baekhyun itu berwajah mirip dengan Baekho. Kupikir tak buruk mengencaninya."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa kesal mendengarnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, laki-laki tinggi itu mencengkeram baju Sehun, menatapnya sengit. "Jangan samakan Baekhyun dengan Baekho, sialan. Mereka berbeda." desisnya.

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Kenapa kau terdengar tidak suka dengan ideku untuk mendekati Baekhyun, hah?" Ia memprovokasi.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun dan Baekho adalah orang yang berbeda sekalipun mereka kembar! Dan kau berpikir untuk mengencani Baekhyun hanya karena ia kembarannya Baekho?! Dimana otakmu, bodoh?!"

Sehun takjub, bukan karena ucapan Chanyeol (hell, ia sudah tahu itu) melainkan karena air muka Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat konyol sekarang, Yeol." ledek Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Chanyeol semakin kesal karena ejekan Sehun. Namun laki-laki albino itu justru tersenyum penuh makna padanya.

"Kau terlihat menyukai Baekhyun."

"Kubilang aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Kau meninggikan suaramu dan mencengkeram bajuku, apalagi kalau bukan marah?" Sehun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol. "Dan lagi, reaksimu selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut Baekhyun. Seperti sekarang, misalnya."

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong, Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol tak mengindahkan ucapan Sehun, ia justru semakin kesal pada sahabatnya itu. Dan itu membuat Sehun geli. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti saat melihat Sehun tertawa seperti orang gila. "Apa yang lucu, hah?" tanyanya.

"Astaga, Yeol. Kenapa kau ini bodoh sekali sih?" Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol di bajunya, tak mengindahkan raut kebingungan ataupun kedongkolan sahabatnya. "Kenapa kau menganggap serius ucapanku, hah? Aku tak pernah benar-benar ingin mengencani Baekhyun, bodoh. Lagipula, sejak awal aku tak pernah menyamakan Baekhyun dengan Baekho. Mereka jelas berbeda. Dan lagi, aku hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adikku, tidak pernah lebih."

"A–apa?" Chanyeol merasa konyol sekarang, dan Sehun tertawa puas melihatnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Sebegitu sulitnyakah untuk mengakui perasanmu sendiri? Dilihat dari gelagatmu saja aku sudah tahu."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Raksasa itu terlihat semakin idiot ketika ia tak mengerti ucapan Sehun yang menurutnya berbelit-belit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kau menyukai Baekhyun, memangnya apalagi?"

Chanyeol terdiam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya sontak memerah karena alasan yang sebenarnya Chanyeol tak begitu pahami. Tak hanya itu, jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat. Dalam hati ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar? Dirinya menyukai Baekhyun? Tapi sejak kapan?

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Chanyeol mengerjap, terlihat agak panik dari air mukanya. "K–kenapa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol. "Aku tak ingin kau menyesal sepertiku yang terlambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri pada Baekho. Kau tahu? Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

Chanyeol terdiam kembali. Well, apa yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya juga. Ia ingat dulu Sehun bersikap sama sepertinya pada setiap hal yang bersangkutan dengan Baekho. Hanya bedanya, saat itu Sehun tak memiliki seseorang untuk menyadarkan perasaannya terhadap Baekho (karena waktu itu Chanyeol pikir Sehun masih straight). Namun di lain sisi, Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, yakni pemikiran Baekhyun jika ia tahu perasaannya ini. Apakah laki-laki mungil itu akan berubah jijik padanya? Jika hal itu terjadi, bagaimana dengan persahabatan mereka? Pasti akan terasa canggung.

"Hey, tidak apa." Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol, membuyarkan lamunannya. Laki-laki albino itu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Lebih baik dikatakan daripada dipendam."

Well, entahlah. Chanyeol masih merasa tidak yakin.

"Kurasa Baekhyun juga menyukaimu."

Chanyeol refleks melotot. Ia mengguncang bahu Sehun keras seraya menatapnya dengan raut tak percaya. "A–apa kau bilang?"

Belum sempat Sehun merespon, pintu kamar Chanyeol dibuka dari luar, menampakkan Nyonya Park dengan senyumannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada tamu untukmu." ucap wanita paruh baya itu seraya menggeser tubuhnya, menyuruh seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Dan detik berikutnya, napas Chanyeol seolah tertahan saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman lebarnya―yang sialnya membuat Chanyeol gugup.

"Oh, astaga. Tebakanku benar." celetuk Sehun.

"Aku baru kali ini bertemu dengan kembarannya Baekho, ternyata wajah kalian mirip sekali ya?" ujar Nyonya Park, tangannya mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. Sementara yang dicubit hanya bisa menutupi rasa sakit di pipinya dengan tertawa hambar. "Sering-sering bermain kesini ya, Baekhyun-ah? Chanyeol juga pasti senang kalau kau main kesini sesering mungkin."

"Oh, itu sudah pasti. Iya'kan, Yeol?" goda Sehun, alisnya naik-turun, namun godaannya berakhir dengan mendapatkan cubitan di lengan dari Chanyeol. Sehun terkekeh seolah tak berdosa, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sahabat tingginya sedang menahan malu.

"Kalau begitu, kutinggal dulu ya?" pamit Nyonya Park. Setelah wanita paruh baya itu pergi, Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol, lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Hey, Sehun-ah. Kau juga kesini?

"Pertanyaan itu kurasa lebih tepat ditujukan padamu, Baek." ujar Sehun.

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali. "Aku bilang kok akan datang kemari."

"Kau tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng tegas.

"Sungguh, aku mengirimimu pesan sebelum berangkat. Kau tidak dapat pesanku?" Baekhyun menunjukkan ponselnya berisikan pesan yang ia kirim ke nomor Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun yang ada, Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Tapi aku tak mendapatkan pesan ap–" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, menampilkan pesan dari Baekhyun. Jaringan sialan –rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Well, lagipula tidak apa'kan? Sehun juga sepertinya tak pernah bilang padamu saat ia ingin kemari."

"Ckck, itu berbeda, Baek. Khusus untukmu, Chanyeol harus mempersiapkan diri dulu." Sehun kembali menggoda Chanyeol melalui ucapan terselubungnya, tak mengindahkan tatapan membunuh si jangkung.

Kepala Baekhyun miring ke kiri sebagai pertanda bingung. "Memangnya apa yang harus kau persiapkan?" Berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol. "Jangan-jangan, kau menyimpan majalah playboy ya? Atau jangan-jangan video porno?"

Sehun tergelak mendengarnya. Astaga, ucapan Baekhyun bahkan membuat Sehun sakit perut saking gelinya. Pikirnya, Baekhyun ini benar-benar polos. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tak mengerti apa yang lucu dari ucapannya. Memangnya sejak kapan hal-hal vulgar jadi lucu? –batinnya.

"Astaga, Baek, hahaha! Daripada majalah playboy, lebih tepatnya sih Chanyeol menyimpan video yaoi."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak melotot mendengarnya. Tak menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya, Sehun justru asyik tertawa sendirian. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol segera membekap mulut bodoh Sehun.

"A–apa kau bilang?" tanya Baekhyun, membuat dua laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya menatapnya. Laki-laki mungil itu sendiri tengah melayangkan tatapan curiga ke arah mereka.

Giliran Sehun yang bingung. Laki-laki albino itu menatap Chanyeol. "Yak, kau belum memberitahunya?"

Tautan alis Baekhyun semakin dalam. "Memberitahu apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sehun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan tanpa dosa. "Dia juga gay."

Ucapan Sehun yang bagaikan petir di siang bolong itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun jaw-drop. Laki-laki mungil itu menatap tak percaya ke arah Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun yang sepertinya baru menyadari situasi di sekitarnya, hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'ups'.

Hening.

Keadaan jadi canggung. Saking canggungnya sampai membuat Sehun gatal untuk kabur.

"Wow, coba lihat jam berapa ini? Aku harus segera pergi!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya, bersiap kabur.

"Yak, Oh Sehun, jangan per–"

BLAM!

Terlambat. Chanyeol terlambat sepersekian detik untuk menahan laki-laki albino itu dari acara kaburnya sehingga menyisakan dirinya dengan Baekhyun berdua saja di dalam ruangan itu. Dalam hati, Chanyeol menyumpahi Sehun. Hell, laki-laki albino itu pasti kabur karena ia tak mau terlibat ke dalam situasi canggung ini―yang sebenarnya diciptakan olehnya. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia bosan di rumahnya, tapi sekarang ia malah kabur ke rumahnya. Benar-benar tak bertanggung jawab. Chanyeol sudah mematangkan niat untuk memukul Sehun besok di sekolah.

"Um.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Matanya menatap ke arah lain selain mata Baekhyun. "Itu–"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong," Pintu kamar Chanyeol tiba-tiba dibuka oleh Sehun. Laki-laki albino itu menyembulkan kepalanya di ambang pintu, sementara tubuhnya berada di luar kamar Chanyeol. Matanya melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum akhirnya menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian mencurigakan. "Chanyeol menyukaimu, Baek~"

"YAK!"

BLAM!

Sehun benar-benar kabur setelahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam situasi yang lebih canggung daripada sebelumnya. Chanyeol benar-benar akan membunuh Oh Sialan Sehun besok.

"Uh..k–kau haus? Akan kuambilkan minum." Tanpa menunggu respon Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan terburu-buru. Namun sialnya, kaki panjangnya itu malah tersandung karpet sehingga tubuhnya oleng ke depan.

"Yak, awas!" Baekhyun dengan sigap menarik lengan Chanyeol, menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke depan. Namun Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa tindakannya itu malah membuat tubuh bongsor Chanyeol berputar dan kembali kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga si jangkung itu berakhir dengan menindih tubuh yang lebih mungil. Beruntung tubuh keduanya tidak terhempas ke lantai, melainkan ke ranjang Chanyeol. Namun mereka tidak menyebutnya keberuntungan ketika itu terjadi dengan posisi Baekhyun berada di bawah Chanyeol. Itu adalah posisi yang berbahaya. Dan ini menjadi semakin canggung ketika kecelakaan itu membuat bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

Baekhyun melotot.

Chanyeol juga melotot.

Sial.

 **TBC**

 **Jujur, akhir-akhir ini saya suka bingung perihal bikin ChanBaek momen. Jadi, kalo misalnya kalian punya ide (ChanBaek momen) untuk saya masukan ke dalam cerita, saya akan sangat menghargainya. Last but not least, thanks (again) for your support, guys~ *giving flying kiss with ChanBaek***

 **Review, please?**


	12. Chapter 11-end

Di hari Senin ini, Baekhyun nampak begitu gelisah. Sedari tadi, laki-laki mungil itu tak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Meski beberapa pasang mata (dari siswa-siswi yang melewatinya) menatapnya aneh sampai membuatnya sedikit risih, namun tidak separah jantungnya yang tak bisa tenang. Terkait dengan kegelisahan seorang Byun Baekhyun, itu semua berakar pada keinginannya sendiri. Padahal otaknya telah memerintahkannya untuk segera masuk ke kelas tanpa harus menunggu teman-temannya, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa. Itu sebabnya ia berakhir dengan mondar-mondar di depan gerbang SM High School.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo –yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapan Baekhyun– bertanya pada laki-laki bermata sipit itu, alisnya bertautan sempurna. Sehun –yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo– ikut menautkan alisnya seperti laki-laki bermata belok itu.

"Oh, astaga. Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Ayo, kita ke kelas!" seru Baekhyun, berintonasikan kelegaan.

"Hey, tunggu dulu. Kita tidak akan menunggu Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo, yang sialnya membuat jantung Baekhyun panik.

"S–sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, mungkin Chanyeol terlambat. Lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas duluan saja." Baekhyun berkilah, tapi sayangnya menghasilkan kecurigaan di mata Sehun. Pikirnya, tidak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini.

"Ah, itu Chanyeol!" seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, nyaris membuat jantung Baekhyun copot dari tempatnya. Laki-laki bermata belok itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol, melewatkan perubahan drastis air muka Baekhyun. "Selamat pagi, Yeol. Kau datang tepat pada waktunya."

"Begitukah?"

Sial.

Bagaimana mungkin suara bass Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun merinding seketika? Si jangkung itu bahkan hanya mengatakan satu kata. Tak hanya itu, suara itu juga berefek ke warna pipi Baekhyun sampai itu merona lucu. Sebisa mungkin laki-laki bermata sipit itu tak menatap Chanyeol―alih-alih menyembunyikan rona pipinya juga, tapi sialnya (tanpa diketahui Baekhyun) Sehun terlanjur melihatnya.

"A–aku duluan ya! Aku ingin ke toilet! Bye!" Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya. Sementara Kyungsoo dibingungkan dengan sikap aneh Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun justru terdiam―paham akan situasi. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Sehun menaruh curiga pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tak mungkin tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua –pikir Sehun. Dan begitu Kyungsoo berjalan menyusul Baekhyun, Sehun melirik Chanyeol dengan pandangan curiga.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah aku pulang kemarin?"

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Sehun. Wajahnya memerah, perpaduan antara malu karena teringat kejadian kemarin dan kesal karena sebenarnya akar dari semua ini adalah Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **LISTEN**

 **Chapter 11 (end) – The Strange Feeling**

 **by Pupuputri**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Jadi, inilah endingnya. Saya hanya berharap kalian menyukainya karena chapter terakhir ini full dengan ChanBaek moment (no mewek-mewek seperti chapter sebelum-sebelumnya). Lalu jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak ya. Lastly, enjoy~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sedang bercanda. Ia amat-sangat ingin menjerit sekarang, tapi ia urungkan keinginannya karena itu akan mengundang perhatian para siswa lain yang juga berada di toilet. Well, bagaimana tidak? Selain jantungnya tak mau tenang, pipinya juga tak mau berhenti merona. Sialnya, itu karena tayangan kejadian kemarin yang tak mau berhenti berputar di otaknya. Itu terputar secara otomatis, seolah telah diprogram. Dan secara otomatis pula, laki-laki mungil itu tak bisa keluar dari bilik toilet. Hell, ia tak mau ditanyai macam-macam oleh orang-orang yang ditemuinya hanya karena wajahnya bersemu.

"Aish, tenang dirimu, Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti perempuan begini, hah?" rutuknya seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya, namun–

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"AAAAAAAAARRGHHH! AKU BISA GILAAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris tiba-tiba, membuat beberapa siswa di toilet terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah bilik yang dimasuki Baekhyun―bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sosok bersuara cempreng itu. Well, seandainya mereka tahu bahwa keadaan Baekhyun di dalam sana jauh lebih kacau dari pemikiran mereka. Lihat saja rambut laki-laki mungil itu―berantakan tak karuan, benar-benar terlihat seperti orang depresi.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin, jawabannya adalah kejadian setelah bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menempel. Setelah beberapa detik mereka habiskan dengan melotot (karena terlalu terkejut), itu kemudian berganti menjadi tatapan intens. Well, tatapan intens itu sebenarnya hanya berasal dari Chanyeol. Laki-laki jangkung itu tiba-tiba saja menutup matanya, lalu menggerakkan bibirnya secara perlahan di atas permukaan bibir Baekhyun, mengecupnya teramat lembut. Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut waktu itu, bahkan sampai membuatnya tak berkutik. Bibir Chanyeol terus bergerak melumat bibir Baekhyun, membasahi setiap sudutnya. Namun yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah terbelalak seperti orang bodoh, ia sama sekali tak menolak ataupun membalas ciuman tersebut. Entahlah, ia tak bisa berpikir jernih di saat otaknya mendadak blank. Beberapa detik pasca Chanyeol menciumnya, laki-laki tinggi itupun melepaskan tautan itu. Dan tibalah Baekhyun pada kondisi dimana pipinya merona hebat. Parahnya, kini itu terjadi setiap kali Chanyeol ada di dekatnya―seperti tadi di depan gerbang. Lalu masalahnya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa bersikap biasa pada Chanyeol? Tanpa kegugupan, rona di pipi, ataupun debaran yang bertalu-talu? Demi apapun di dunia ini, Baekhyun belum siap untuk menatap mata Chanyeol lagi di saat ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol menari di permukaan bibirnya.

"Aish.." Baekhyun menunduk lesu.

.

.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup saat ia berada di ambang pintu kelasnya―atau lebih tepatnya di balik pintu kelasnya karena ia sedang bersembunyi. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus ke dalam kelas, tepatnya pada sosok Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Laki-laki jangkung itu sedang mengobrol dengan Jongin yang duduk di depannya. Mata Baekhyun kemudian beralih pada Sehun yang sibuk membaca buku. Laki-laki mungil itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sehun selagi Chanyeol sibuk dengan Jongin.

"Sehun-ah." panggilnya.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Sehun seraya menutup bukunya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar seraya melirik sekilas ke arah bangku Chanyeol, memastikan laki-laki jangkung itu masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya karena sikap Baekhyun yang aneh itu, namun tak sempat melirik siapa yang diresahkan laki-laki mungil itu. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Um..bisakah kita tukaran bangku dulu?" pintanya lirih.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uh.." Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, dan itu membuat Sehun curiga padanya. "A–aku ada urusan dengan Jongdae." Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menggunakan Jongdae –yang duduk di depan Sehun– sebagai alasan.

"Urusan apa?" Sehun sungguh tak bermaksud ingin tahu, ia hanya sedang mengecek sesuatu dari gelagat aneh Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu benar-benar mencurigakan semenjak di gerbang sekolah tadi, terutama saat Chanyeol ada di sekitar mereka. Dan benar saja. Baekhyun terlihat salah tingkah hanya karena pertanyaan sederhana Sehun, belum termasuk matanya yang sibuk melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Hell, Sehun tak bodoh untuk mengetahui alasan di balik gelagat aneh Baekhyun.

"P–pokoknya sesuatu, jadi bisakah kita tukaran bangku dulu? Ini mendesak." Baekhyun bersikukuh, tanpa sadar pipinya bersemu. Sehun yang melihatnya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Well, kasihan juga melihat sahabat mungilnya memohon seperti ini.

"Arasseo." Sehun mengalah. Ia mengambil tas dan bukunya, bersiap untuk pindah ke bangku di samping Chanyeol. "Tapi hanya hari ini saja ya?"

"Iya, hari ini saja. Terima kasih, Sehun-ah~" Baekhyun nampak senang. Namun tanpa diketahuinya, Chanyeol ternyata tengah memerhatikannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki bermarga Park itu.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Ketika para guru keluar dari setiap kelas, helaan napas dari beberapa siswa terdengar. Merekapun segera membereskan buku-buku mereka, bersiap untuk menghilangkan penat dengan makan siang di kantin atau sekedar berkumpul bersama teman-teman di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Baekhyun juga berniat untuk membeli makan siang di kantin setelah ia membereskan buku-bukunya, tapi nyatanya ia harus menundanya karena kehadiran laki-laki bertelinga lebar di depannya.

"Baek?" Suara bass Chanyeol berhasil mengagetkan Baekhyun. Perlahan, laki-laki mungil itu mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol, jantungnya berdegup cukup keras. "Aku ingin bicara berdua."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

BERDUA.

Tak adakah kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol yang bisa membuat jantungnya tenang untuk sehari ini saja? Rasanya jantungnya lelah karena bekerja terlalu keras.

"B–bicara disini saja." ujar Baekhyun seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin kita menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena aku akan membicarakan hal kemarin?"

Mata Baekhyun sontak membola. Dengan gerakan cepat―sebelum teman-teman sekelasnya memerhatikan mereka, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju atap sekolah. Sehun yang masih duduk di bangku Baekhyun, diam-diam tersenyum penuh makna.

.

.

"K–kau bisa bicara sekarang." cicit Baekhyun tanpa menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tak gatal seraya berpikir. "Um..soal kemarin, aku minta maaf. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun bahwa aku adalah seorang gay itu memang benar."

Jeda sejenak.

"Aku..tak bermaksud berbohong padamu, hanya saja..," Chanyeol menghela napas sejenak, "..mengatakannya tak semudah kelihatannya. Karena itu, maaf telah menyembunyikannya darimu."

Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Sebagian dari dirinya kesal karena ternyata Chanyeol menyembunyikan hal penting darinya, tapi di saat bersamaan, ia juga tak bisa marah padanya. Lagipula, laki-laki tinggi itu memang tak bermaksud membohonginya.

"Padahal kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya, toh aku tidak akan marah. Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku berteman dengan siapapun tanpa memedulikan hal seperti itu?"

Well, itu memang benar. Ini membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak enak.

"Maaf.." Laki-laki jangkung itu menelan ludahnya gugup, matanya melirik sekilas pada laki-laki mungil di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk bicara kembali. "Dan..mengenai ciuman kemarin, aku juga minta maaf.."

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun jadi gugup dibuatnya ketika topik ini akhirnya keluar. Pipinya mendadak merona, dan matanya semakin tak sanggup menatap mata Chanyeol. Yang mampu dilakukannya hanyalah memainkan jemarinya. Ia salah tingkah.

"Anggap saja kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi."

Detik itupun, Baekhyun terkejut. Ia refleks menatap Chanyeol.

"Mungkin..aku hanya terbawa perasaan waktu itu. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya ataupun merasa terbebani karenanya, akupun akan melupakannya. Karena itu, kuharap kita masih bisa berteman."

Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, bahkan tak satupun dari ucapan Chanyeol terdengar masuk akal baginya. Melupakannya? Maksudnya, bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya di saat kejadian itu telah terekam dengan jelas di otaknya? Rasa kesal juga dongkol mulai meraba hati Baekhyun, membuat tangannya mengepal sempurna. Tapi sialnya, ia tak tahu harus mengungkapkannya dengan cara apa.

"Tentu." Pada akhirnya, itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Kita lupakan saja ciuman kemarin. Lagipula, itu juga terjadi karena kecelakaan, bukan?"

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dari tatapan Baekhyun. Sepasang mata coklat itu seolah mengatakan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu. Tak hanya itu, bahkan senyum tipis yang Baekhyun kembangkan, terasa ganjal di mata Chanyeol.

"Kita tetap berteman kok." Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya.

Tapi tentu saja, itu hanya perasaan Chanyeol. Laki-laki jangkung memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya lebih lanjut, dan sebagai gantinya, ia melempar senyum pada yang lebih pendek (meski sedikit terkesan terpaksa). "Terima kasih, Baek."

Masalah selesai.

Tapi tak tahu kenapa, keduanya merasa lebih canggung dari sebelumnya. Dalam hati, keduanya sama-sama berpikir, apakah ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan? Melupakan semuanya? Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, sama-sama tak yakin akan hal ini.

 **###**

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian, alisnya bertautan sempurna. Ini sudah berlangsung tiga hari dan Kyungsoo sudah berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, namun kali ini rasanya sudah kelewat aneh. Sikap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat aneh. Mereka tak lagi suka perang mulut ataupun ngobrol biasa seperti dulu. Well, mereka berempat (Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun) memang masih suka berkumpul dan bercanda seperti biasa, tapi atmosfernya terasa berbeda jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ditinggalkan saja berdua. Mereka bertingkah seperti orang baru yang tak kenal satu sama lain, rasanya begitu canggung.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo –yang sudah kelewat penasaran– pada Sehun.

Sehun melirik sekilas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk bersebelahan tanpa sepatah katapun, malah asyik dengan makanan dan ponsel masing-masing. Laki-laki albino itu mendengus, kemudian kembali menyantap menu makan siangnya. Well, itu bukan pemandangan aneh baginya, ia sering melihatnya di kelas.

"Tidak tahu." sahut Sehun singkat, malas menanggapi kebodohan dua sahabatnya. Sebagai informasi, Sehun pernah mencoba mengakrabkan mereka kembali, tapi selalu gagal. Chanyeol selalu beralasan bahwa Sehun bersikap berlebihan ketika mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol menghindari Baekhyun. Baekhyun-pun sama, laki-laki mungil itu mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol baik-baik saja, tapi yang ditangkap mata Sehun justru kecanggungan. Laki-laki albino itu sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, ini bahkan terasa lebih sulit dibandingkan membujuk keponakannya makan sayur.

"Yak, kalian kenapa? Bertengkar?" Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada ChanBaek.

"Tidak." jawab ChanBaek bersamaan.

Tautan alis Kyungsoo semakin dalam. "Lalu? Ada apa dengan acara-diam-diaman-kalian? Bibir kalian sariawan?"

Sehun mendengus. "Ya, kalau ciuman memang menyebabkan sariawan."

"OH SEHUN!" ChanBaek membentak Sehun bersamaan. Keduanya saling lirik (karena ucapan kompak mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya) sebelum akhirnya malu sendiri. Kyungsoo jadi curiga melihat dua laki-laki yang sering adu mulut itu kini merona. Pikirnya, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan Sehun barusan?

"Kalian ciuman?"

Tak ada jawaban. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mereka menatap ke arah lain, menolak untuk memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Tapi mereka salah jika Kyungsoo akan berhenti bertanya sampai disitu.

"Kalian pacaran?"

"Tidak." jawab ChanBaek lirih setelah beberapa jeda.

Alis Kyungsoo naik sebelah. "Lalu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ciuman itu hanya kecelakaan."

Hening.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang tak bereaksi, laki-laki bermata sipit itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Kyungsoo tak yakin ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkannya sekarang. Namun yang pasti, atmosfer di antara mereka jadi canggung―lebih canggung dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo bahkan tak berani untuk berkomentar lebih lanjut, hanya mengucapkan 'oh' dengan lirih. Sementara Sehun yang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Baekhyun tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan, kemudian berlalu dari kantin tanpa menunggu respon dari teman-temannya. Begitu siluet laki-laki bermata sipit itu menjauh, Sehun dengan cepat menendang lutut Chanyeol teramat keras.

"AUUW!" Chanyeol mengerang keras, membuat setengah penghuni kantin menatapnya aneh. Laki-laki jangkung menatap sengit si pelaku yang duduk di hadapannya. "Apa masalahmu, Oh Sehun?!"

"Aku seharusnya yang bertanya begitu, bodoh. Dimana otakmu saat ini, hah?"

"Apa?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap begini, hah? Kupikir kau serius menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol membalas dingin. Dan Sehun semakin jengah terhadap sikap sahabatnya ini.

"Aku mungkin bukan sainganmu saat ini, tapi siapa yang tahu jika ternyata ada yang menyukai Baekhyun juga? Kau akan menyerah?"

"Tak masalah bagiku."

"Bagaimana jika yang menyukainya juga seorang laki-laki? Kau tetap akan menyerah?" Chanyeol sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak minum sodanya, bergantikan dengan kebungkaman. Sehun menghela napas panjang melihatnya. "Kau ini idiot atau apa sih? Tak peduli Baekhyun itu straight atau tidak, yang pasti kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Setidaknya dengan begitu, kau akan mendapatkan kepastian. Tak hanya Kyungsoo dan aku, Baekhyun juga pasti tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan di antara kalian."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Memangnya dengan menyatakan perasaanku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Dilihat langsungpun aku tahu apa jawaban Baekhyun. Menyatakan perasaanku hanya akan memperkeruh semuanya."

"Dan kau puas hanya dengan seperti ini?"

"Berteman dengannya sudah cukup bagiku."

"Buka matamu, bodoh! Mana ada teman yang saling mendiami seperti kalian?! Sadarlah, kau sudah tak lagi menatap Baekhyun sebagai teman ataupun sahabat!" Sehun akhirnya menyemprot Chanyeol habis-habisan, menghasilkan keheningan dengan atmosfer aneh karena semua pasang mata di kantin kini memerhatikan adu mulut Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Jika kau memang serius mengenai perasaanmu, kukatakan untuk segera mengambil keputusan secepatnya." Kemudian Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Suasana kantin sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan semula saat Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol disana.

Hening.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan, kini menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah paham akar permasalahan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang. Dan melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam seperti ini, Kyungsoo pikir ucapan Sehun memang benar. Chanyeol memang tak lagi menatap Baekhyun sebagai teman, ia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kupikir Sehun ada benarnya, Chanyeol-ah." ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya. "Tak ada orang yang merasa cukup hanya dengan berteman jika ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada orang tersebut. Kaupun begitu, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Kau tidak mengerti, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tak mau merusak persahabatan ini hanya karena aku menyukai Baekhyun. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa Baekhyun itu seorang straight."

"Well, itu memang benar. Tapi..," Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kau harus ambil resiko untuk menang, bukan?"

Chanyeol termenung. Sesuatu memukulnya begitu telak tepat di ulu hatinya, memikirkan bahwa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan Sehun memang benar. Ia bersikap seperti pengecut selama ini. Padahal ia belum pernah mencoba mengutarakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, tapi ia justru sudah menyerah duluan. Ia sungguh bodoh.

"Terima kasih, Kyung." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, tersenyum lebar pada laki-laki bermata belok itu. "Aku akan menemui Baekhyun sekarang."

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. "Itu baru semangat!"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Jongin menitipkan salam untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Jongin?"

"Ya, teman sekelasku―Kim Jongin. Dia titip salam untukmu. Sudah ya, aku pergi!"

Seperginya Chanyeol dari sana, Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terlihat semakin bingung.

"Kim Jongin? Bukankah itu nama laki-laki?" gumamnya, tak menyadari orang yang ia pikirkan (Jongin) sedang tersenyum penuh makna tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

.

.

Untuk yang kelima kalinya Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari keran wastafel, lalu kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin toilet. Ia termenung. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan di toilet siswa, tapi yang pasti keluar dari sana bukanlah prioritas utamanya saat ini. Bahkan saat berada sendirian disana, ditambah dengan rumor horor yang beredar mengenai toilet siswa, Baekhyun tetap enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Entahlah, mungkin karena jika ia keluar dari sana sekarang, ia harus bertemu Chanyeol lagi dan –jujur– ia masih belum siap.

"Ah, sial." Baekhyun meremas dadanya, itu bergejolak aneh lagi. Hal seperti itu sering terjadi ketika ia teringat Chanyeol, dan hubungan canggungnya dengan Chanyeol justru membuatnya bertambah pusing. Padahal ia selalu mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol baik-baik saja, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kecanggungan di antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Dan ini mulai membuatnya jengah―sungguh. Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian di kamar Chanyeol dan tetap berteman, tapi entah kenapa ini tidak membuat Baekhyun lebih baik. Akhir-akhir ini, laki-laki bermata sipit itu sering uring-uringan. Ia mengumpat Chanyeol saat berada di rumah tanpa alasan yang jelas dan berakhir dengan memendamnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan orangnya langsung. Yang lebih menyebalkan daripada itu adalah jantungnya selalu tak mau tenang bila di dekat Chanyeol.

" _Anggap saja kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi."_

Seakan jantungnya ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

" _Kau tak perlu memikirkannya ataupun merasa terbebani karenanya, akupun akan melupakannya."_

Dan ini mulai menyiksa Baekhyun.

" _Tidak ada apa-apa. Ciuman itu hanya kecelakaan."_

"Park Chanyeol bodoh." umpatnya lirih. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kuat tatkala airmatanya tiba-tiba menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak. "Kalau sudah bisa melupakannya, kenapa kau malah mengatakannya lagi? Aku juga tahu ciuman itu hanya kecelakaan."

Airmata Baekhyun jatuh satu persatu. Ia sungguh tak mengerti. Kenapa ia menangis? Karena Chanyeol-kah? Karena rasa sesak di dadanya? Atau apa?

"Sial.." Baekhyun mengumpat pelan. Dengan kasar, ia hapus airmatanya. Laki-laki mungil itu merasa bodoh sekarang. Pikirnya, untuk apa ia menangisi yang bahkan tak ia mengerti? Lebih baik melupakannya saja. Ya, Baekhyun pikir itulah yang terbaik. Maka sekali lagi, Baekhyun basuh wajahnya. Ia berniat untuk keluar dari toilet setelah ini. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun menutup keran wastafel, tubuhnya sudah terhempas ke tembok toilet. Seseorang sengaja mendorongnya dan kini orang itu mencengkeram bahunya, membuat Baekhyun meringis. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu hampir saja melakukan perlawanan jika saja orang itu bukanlah Park Chanyeol.

"C–Chanyeol? Apa yang–" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong tatkala Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak dibuatnya. "A–apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" Baekhyun membeo dengan pipi merona. Laki-laki mungil itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja." ucap Chanyeol lirih―nyaris seperti bisikan. Dan seolah terhipnotis, Baekhyun menurut saja. Tangannya yang semula mendorong bahu Chanyeol agar pelukan itu terlepas, kini berbalik melingkar di tubuh yang lebih tinggi―balas memeluknya. Dalam posisi seperti itu, Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas jantung Chanyeol yang berdegup begitu kencang, sama kencangnya dengan degupannya sendiri.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, bodoh?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. Beberapa hari yang lalu menyuruhku untuk melupakan ciuman itu, tapi sekarang kau membuatku semakin sulit untuk melupakannya –batinnya menambahkan. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tangannya meremas seragam Chanyeol seiring dengan dadanya yang terasa bergejolak aneh.

"Tadi saat di kantin, aku berbohong." Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa detik keheningan. "Aku mengatakan 'tidak ada apa-apa', tapi aku sendiri tak bisa tenang setelahnya." Perlahan, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun, berbalik menatap manik laki-laki mungil itu dengan tangan yang mengelus pipi si mungil yang merona. "Aku tak bisa melupakan ciuman itu.."

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut sekarang. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, ia menahan napasnya, menghasilkan debaran tak menentu di dadanya. Dan tatapan sendu Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin sulit untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini. Jika itu menyangkut Chanyeol, jantungnya selalu berpacu begitu cepat sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Jika itu menyangkut Chanyeol, pipinya merona dengan tidak elitnya sampai membuatnya merasa kepanasan. Jika itu menyangkut Chanyeol, mood-nya selalu berubah drastis dalam sekejap sampai membuatnya pusing sendiri. Dan kini―ketika Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu, airmatanya jatuh begitu saja. Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?

"Maaf, jika aku membuatmu jijik. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." Chanyeol menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, membuat laki-laki mungil itu tersentak dari pemikirannya. Mata sipitnya kemudian menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Apapun konsekuensinya, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai teman, Baek, tapi sebagai laki-laki.."

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih tak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Bahwa detik ini jantungnya kembali berpacu abnormal, dan pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Baekhyun menyadarinya, tapi entah mengapa, ia tak keberatan akan semua itu―tak seperti dulu. Justru ia merasa begitu nyaman, terutama ketika tatapan teduh Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tak berbohong. Tak ada lagi rasa sesak yang membuatnya kesal atau penat, hanya kehangatan. Kemudian, batinnyapun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ini artinya ia juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama sebagaimana Chanyeol tertarik padanya?

"A–aku tak pernah menganggap gay itu menjijikkan." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya ketika pipinya semakin memanas. Ia menelan ludahnya sesaat untuk meredakan kegugupannya. "A–aku hanya bingung akan perasaanku sendiri karena ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki. Ini masih terasa asing bagiku." ungkapnya jujur.

"Eh?" Chanyeol mengerjap kaget. Ia blank untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya bisa menyerap perkataan Baekhyun dengan baik. Laki-laki tinggi itu menatap tak percaya laki-laki mungil di hadapannya. "J–jadi, kau tidak keberatan dengan perasaanku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Aku..butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Tapi kau malah mempersulitnya dengan menyuruhku untuk melupakan ciuman itu. Kau pikir akan semudah itu? Aku'kan jadi kesal, bodoh."

Chanyeol berpikir dirinya itu benar-benar bodoh―persis seperti yang dikatakan Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadarinya? Bahwa Baekhyun tak pernah memandangnya sebelah mata, bahkan sekalipun Baekhyun menolak perasaannya, seharusnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun yang ia sukai tak akan memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka semudah itu. Bukankah hal itu yang membuatnya menyukai laki-laki mungil itu? Diam-diam, Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kalau begitu, aku tarik kata-kataku waktu itu. Lalu, sebagai gantinya–" Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun sehingga tubuh mungil itu merapat ke tubuhnya. Di saat bersamaan, sudut bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian, membuat Baekhyun merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. "Akan kubuat kau tak melupakannya barang sedetik."

"Ap–mpph!"

Baekhyun dibungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol setelahnya. Laki-laki jangkung itu sepertinya benar-benar serius akan ucapannya (untuk membuat Baekhyun tak melupakan ciuman mereka). Lihat saja caranya mencium bibir si mungil, seolah ingin meninggalkan jejak bibirnya di seluruh permukaan bibir tipis itu tanpa celah sedikitpun. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri―yang terlalu kaget dan tak siap akan serangan itu, hanya bisa pasrah dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Meski pada awalnya terasa kaku untuk membalas ciuman itu, Baekhyun tetap berusaha―terutama di bagian saat Chanyeol menyelusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulutnya.

Well, Baekhyun tak yakin setelahnya ia bisa lepas dari laki-laki jangkung itu.

 _ **Sementara itu..**_

"Sial, aku tidak bisa masuk."

Jongdae yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu toilet siswa selama tiga menit, jadi mati kutu ketika mendengar bunyi kecipak orang berciuman di dalam sana. Well, sebenarnya ia tak ada niatan untuk menguping ataupun mengintip adegan itu karena niat awalnya hanyalah ingin buang air kecil, namun tangannya langsung berhenti memutar kenop pintu toilet begitu mendengar percakapan serius antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol (ia tahu bahwa itu mereka melalui suara mereka). Dan entah sejak kapan, Jongdae malah berakhir dengan menguping pembicaraan mereka sampai akhirnya berlanjutlah ke tahap ciuman. Keinginannya untuk buang air kecil sirna seketika, tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran. Jadilah, laki-laki berwajah kotak itu menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu seperti sekarang ini.

"Aish, lama-lama aku bisa 'belok' juga." gumam Jongdae seraya pergi meninggalkan toilet itu. Tangannya sibuk mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke toilet yang satu lagi di lantai bawah, membasuh wajahnya atau apalah, yang penting bisa menghapuskan bayangan adegan ciuman ChanBaek dari benaknya.

 **THE END**

 **Wakakakak~ ending opo ini? Harap jangan ditiru ya kelakuan si Jongdae ini, malu-maluin. Sip, ini bonus epilog buat kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE**

 _ **Dua bulan kemudian..**_

Sehun menghela napas jengah mendengar suara cempreng yang memohon di seberang telepon sana. Ini sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh menit semenjak Baekhyun meneleponnya di malam Minggu ini hanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan konyolnya. Dan jika kalian bertanya permintaan macam apa yang diajukan Baekhyun, jawabannya adalah minta ditemani kencan. Ya, kencan. Sehun harus ikut serta dalam kencan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di hari Minggu besok hanya karena laki-laki mungil itu terlalu gugup bila berada di samping Chanyeol. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati untuk yang satu ini. Hell, memangnya ia sudi menjadi obat nyamuk di antara mereka? Maaf saja.

"Untuk yang kelima belas kalinya, Baek, aku tidak bisa. Kumohon, mengertilah." ucap Sehun frustasi, dan rengekan –yang lebih membuat telinganya berdengung sehingga ia harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga– terdengar. Laki-laki albino itu memijat pelipisnya saking bingungnya dengan cara apa lagi agar sahabat mungilnya ini mau menerima keputusannya. Well, sebenarnya tidak hanya karena tak ingin dijadikan obat nyamuk, tapi ada hal lainnya yang mengharuskan Sehun menolak permintaan Baekhyun.

"Lagipula, aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan suka jika aku bergabung dalam acara kencan kalian lagi." celetuk Sehun, teringat akan kencan ChanBaek dua minggu yang lalu yang gagal gara-gara kehadirannya (ini juga gara-gara Baekhyun memaksanya untuk ikut).

Laki-laki albino itu merotasikan bola matanya saat mendapati seringaian di sudut bibir objek yang duduk di hadapannya. Itu Chanyeol, omong-omong. Laki-laki tinggi itulah yang menjadi alasan Sehun menolak permintaan Baekhyun, atau lebih tepatnya, ancamannya. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol berada di dalam kamar Sehun, mengancam Sehun sejam yang lalu untuk tidak ikut acara kencannya dengan Baekhyun hari Minggu besok. Well, itu bukan kebetulan semata. Chanyeol sudah menduga Baekhyun akan menelepon Sehun atau Kyungsoo, memintanya salah satu dari mereka untuk ikut (lagi) dalam acara kencan mereka―seperti dua minggu yang lalu. Hell, Chanyeol belajar banyak semenjak hari itu. Oleh karena itu, setelah ia mengajak Baekhyun berkencan dan laki-laki mungil itu menyetujuinya, Chanyeol segera menelepon Kyungsoo untuk menolak ajakan Baekhyun jika si mata sipit itu memintanya bergabung ke acara kencan mereka. Dan untuk Sehun, Chanyeol khusus mendatanginya langsung, memastikan laki-laki albino itu tak terpedaya rengekan Baekhyun lagi (Kyungsoo sudah kebal terhadap rengekan Baekhyun, jadi Chanyeol tak khawatir).

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Baek, aku janji. Chanyeol tak akan menerkammu di taman ria, dia masih punya rasa malu untuk melakukannya di muka umum." ujar Sehun. Ceritanya menenangkan Baekhyun, tapi malah mendapatkan pukulan di bahu dari Chanyeol. Laki-laki albino itu menatap kesal yang lebih tinggi sambil berusaha fokus pada ucapan Baekhyun di seberang sana.

"Tak'kan terjadi hal buruk apapun, Baek. Kau hanya akan berkencan, bukan dieksekusi. Chanyeol akan menjagamu, oke?"

Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia benar-benar terdengar seperti Oppa yang menenangkan adik perempuannya yang akan melakukan kencan pertamanya.

"Intinya selamat bersenang-senang. Sudah ya, aku tutup. Bye!" Sehun memutuskan panggilan duluan, kemudian menatap Chanyeol datar. "Kau puas?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar yang mana terlihat seperti seorang idiot di mata Sehun. "Sangat! Terima kasih, Oh Sehun~"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya―tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir pasangan kekasih itu. "Serius, Chanyeol. Kekasihmu itu punya masalah dengan berkencan denganmu, apa kau pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh yang membuat Baekhyun tak ingin berduaan saja denganmu?"

PLETAK! –Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun keras.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal-hal seperti itu pada Baekhyun!" sangkalnya keras.

Sehun berdecak seraya mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Ya, kau benar. Paling-paling kau hanya membayangkannya saja."

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu!" Chanyeol kembali menyangkal, tapi kali ini ia menemukan Sehun menatapnya datar―seolah meragukan ucapannya. Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tak pernah membayangkannya? Sungguh?" Sehun terdengar sangat ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Sehun menatap datar Chanyeol lama.

Sangaaaaaaaat lama.

"Baiklah, hanya sekali." Chanyeol akhirnya mengaku.

Sehun masih menatap Chanyeol datar, terlihat belum puas akan jawaban Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti kebohongan.

"Oke, dua kali." Chanyeol mengoreksi dengan suara lirih.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa aku mendengar 'tiga kali'?"

"Tidak! Hanya dua kali, tak lebih." Wajah Chanyeol memerah malu. "Lagipula, itu hanya mimpi basah, tak bisa dikatakan sebagai 'membayangkannya' karena itu tak disengaja. Aku tak pernah benar-benar membayangkannya."

Hening.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menilik gelagat Chanyeol melalui air mukanya. Wajah laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu merona parah―bahkan sampai ke telinganya, yang menurut Sehun berarti satu hal.

"Kau sedang membayangkannya sekarang ya?"

Binggo.

Tebakannya tepat sasaran.

Sehun menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin. "Kamar mandi ada di bawah."

"Aku tahu, albino!" seru Chanyeol seraya berlari ke kamar mandi kediaman Oh. Dan Sehun tertawa puas setelahnya.

 **THE END**

 **God, kenapa endingnya jadi rada yadong gini? -,- #abaikan. Dan ya, ChanBaek jadian sebulan kemudian setelah mereka ciuman di toilet itu, tapi Baek masih suka gugup kalo berduaan aja sama Yeol (termasuk kencan, makanya Baek suka ngajak Sehun atau Kyungsoo biar mereka gak berduaan aja). Sehun pada akhirnya sama saya *dibakar readers*. Lalu, KaiSoo? Um..katakanlah mereka juga 'belok', hahaha!**

 **Terima kasih untuk readers yang telah menyumbangkan ide untuk ChanBaek momen (I really appreciate each idea). Untuk Pikapikabyun, saya barengin ide kamu dan ide saya untuk chapter ini, tengkyu somach untuk idenya *cipox*. Untuk Hyurien92, makasih udah ngasih saran buat endingnya, ini kubuat agak yadong biar kamu (dan readers yadong lainnya) seneng *lmao*. Untuk Aviance, maaf karena gak bisa ambil ide kamu, padahal saya suka ide kamu yang bikin Baek 'belok'nya agak lamaan. Tapi kalo ceritanya dipanjangkan, inti ceritanya (bullying karena penolakan gay) jadi agak ilang. Saya tambahin ChanBaek momen juga buat jadi pemanis aja, itu sebabnya saya putuskan untuk menghakhirinya di chapter ini karena inti ceritanya sudah selesai, tapi makasih banget untuk idenya :)**

 **Last but not least, FF ini GAK ADA sequel atau cerita ekstra ya! 'Kan saya mau bikin FF baru, jadi biarkan saya fokus ke projek selanjutnya. Anyway, tuliskan review terakhir kalian untuk FF Listen ya~ *bow***


End file.
